Save Me From Myself
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Faberry] Rachel is pushed over the edge and tries to end her life only to be stopped by Quinn. Quinn makes it her mission to repair the broken diva. Brittana, eventual Faberrittana friendship
1. Chapter 1

_Edited 10/6/14_

_Warning: Attempted suicide, mentions of suicide and self-harm. _

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood dripped from her wrist down to the bathroom floor in a steady rhythm, staining the bright white floor red.

The sight of the blood was mesmerizing.

She watched the blood hit the ground, drop after drop. Her hand shook as she brought the razor blade back to her wrist. The cuts went from straight and precise to jagged and careless.

She was dizzy and there were flecks of black in her vision. She was slowly losing consciousness, slowly fading away into nothingness where she belonged because she was nothing.

Rachel struggled to make another cut. It took a lot of effort but she managed.

She glanced out of her bathroom towards her bedroom where she saw the note resting on her bed. The note was an explanation as to why she was doing what she was doing, why she felt like ending her life was the only choice she had. Her parents deserved to know and Finn deserved to know even though he probably didn't care, he was still angry at her over their break up.

She sliced her wrist again and her mind drifted back to glee, earlier that day.

"_Alright it seems even after being together for over a year you guys still don't get along. So I will be assigning you partners and you will be singing a song with that person," Will Schuster announced, much to the class's disappointment. _

_Rachel Berry bounced eagerly in her seat. She was ready for her chance to shine and it never crossed her mind that her partner could be someone that didn't like her. She should have known better. No one in glee club liked her, other than Kurt, and Kurt barely tolerated her. Mr. Schuster kept talking though the glee club tuned him out right after the announcement. Even Rachel ignored him, until it came to the partner selection "Now Quinn you will be working with Rachel, Finn and Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, Sam and Tina, Mike and Puck and Artie and Kurt."_

_Quinn and Santana were glaring at Mr. Schuster. "Mr. Schue have you lost your fucking mind?" Santana asked angrily. "Finnocence is a horrible dancer and quite frankly a horrible singer." Finn glared at Santana. He wasn't happy about the choice either but he would rather be with Santana than Rachel or Puck. _

"_Mr. Schue I can't work with man-hands. We will kill each other. Although it would be easier if she just offed herself. It's not like anyone likes her anyway," Quinn said, not looking at the diva. _

_Rachel sat quietly listening to Quinn ranting about how much nobody liked her. She never said a word and no one even asked her opinion on the matter. "Enough," Mr. Schue yelled. "I am not changing the partners; find a way to work with that person. Class dismissed."_

_Rachel decided to approach Quinn about getting together to prepare their song. "Quinn we should get together tonight to discuss which song would be the most appropriate for our…" _

_Quinn cut her off, "Shut up man-hands, we will get together when I decide we get together."_

Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts. She sat silently for a minute watching the blood flow and she heard If I Die Young playing and smiled at how true the words were. _They should change the name to when I die young_, Rachel thought. It was the last thought Rachel had before the darkness took her.

Quinn Fabray sat in the driveway of Rachel Berry's house. It had been five minutes since she arrived and she hadn't made any move to get out of her car. Quinn had said and done a lot of terrible things since she became a cheerleader but this was the worst.

She couldn't believe she actually suggested Rachel commit suicide. It was wasn't meant to be serious but the fact that she said it… it made her sick.

It was why she now sat outside of the Berry household. She wanted to apologize and beg Rachel to forgive her. Quinn would never actually beg but she would definitely apologize. She owed Rachel that much.

Time and time again Rachel offered her hand in friendship and each time Quinn had rejected her with some cruel comment.

But no more. Quinn couldn't handle it anymore. That look Rachel gave her after her comment in glee club. She was devastated and it was all Quinn's fault.

Quinn took a deep breath and pulled the keys from the ignition. She climbed out of the car and slowly walked to the front door of the Berry house.

Her plan was to apologize and hopefully build a friendship with the diva.

She had lost all hope of ever having a relationship with her. She ruined her chance. Even Rachel wasn't that forgiving. Not that Quinn blamed her.

Quinn had known for a long time that she had feelings for Rachel. Feelings that quickly turned to love. But her upbringing made it hard for her to accept. She was terrified of how her mother would react if she found out. So she took her fears out on Rachel.

After what had happened in glee club she decided to make a change. She didn't like the person she was becoming. She was going to become a person worthy of Rachel if it was the last thing she did. She no longer cared what her mother may think about her. What she cared about was Rachel.

Quinn knocked on the front door and waited. But there was no answer. She looked around. Rachel's car was here but no other cars. Her dads must be gone.

Quinn knocked again but still got no answer. She tried the door thinking Rachel was practicing and simply couldn't hear the doorbell. She sighed in relief when it opened.

"Rachel," Quinn called, walking in the door. There was no answer. "Rachel," Quinn called again. Quinn walked around looking for the diva. When she had no luck in finding her she headed to the stairs.

Something felt wrong. How was it possible that Rachel didn't hear her yelling? She figured Rachel would have showed up just to make Quinn leave.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." Quinn looked into each room in hopes of finding the brunette diva. Finally she found a door with a gold star on it and Rachel's name written in the star. She smiled at it. It was definitely Rachel. She pushed the door open. "Rach, I didn't mean it, I swear."

Quinn looked around the room, taking notice of the song that seemed to be on a loop. She walked over and shut the IPod off. Her eyes locked on the note on the bed. She read the first few lines and dropped it in shock. She was terrified. She turned and saw the open bathroom door. "Rachel?"

Quinn walked to the bathroom door and was horrified at the sight before her. The girl she loved was lying in a pool of her own blood, a razor in her right hand and blood pouring out of her left wrist. "Rachel," Quinn screamed. She rushed to the girl's side and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. She pressed it to Rachel's wrist. "Rachel please wake up, I need you Rachel, I love you," Quinn said over and over again. She leaned forward hoping to hear the sound of her breathing and sighed in relief when she heard the faint sound of her breathing and a weak heartbeat.

"Quinn?" a weak voice said.

"It's me Rach," Quinn told her. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Rachel said. "Let me die, I would be better off, no one likes me."

"That's not true," Quinn disagreed. "Please let me save you." Quinn frantically looked around, looking for something, anything that could help Rachel.

"First aid kit is under the sink," Rachel mumbled. She had no idea why she was letting Quinn help. She knew once she was better Quinn would tell the whole school and she would be tortured even more but she couldn't help it. It was nice to have someone that cared, even if it was all fake.

"Stay awake Rachel," Quinn said gently smacking the girl's cheek. Quinn held her hand on the towel on Rachel's wrist and leaned over to open the cabinet. She found the first aid kit but it wasn't enough to help Rachel.

Quinn pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she knew all too well. "Q, you better have a good reason for interrupting," the girl snapped.

"Santana I need you to come to Rachel's house now and bring your dad's first aid kit," Quinn said quickly before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edited 10/13/14_

Santana grabbed her father's first aid kit wondering why on Earth Quinn would want it. The kit had doctor supplies in it: needle and thread for stitches, a scalpel, stethoscope, and a thermometer and more, everything a doctor could need when he wasn't at the hospital. The fact that Quinn requested it scared Santana.

Grabbing her jacket Santana dashed out of her house and drove to Rachel's house, grateful she knew where the diva lived. She pulled into the driveway, noticing only Rachel and Quinn's cars. She grabbed the kit and made her way to the house. She was confused when she saw the door was slightly open but she pushed the door all the way open and walked inside. "Quinn," Santana yelled from the entryway.

"Upstairs Santana and hurry," Quinn yelled back. Santana rushed upstairs with the kit in hand and ran down the hall and into Rachel's room.

"Where are you Q?" Santana asked once she was inside Rachel's bedroom.

"In the bathroom," Quinn replied frustrated.

Santana pushed the bathroom door open and gasped at the scene. Quinn was holding Rachel in her lap, a bloody towel pressed against Rachel's wrist and Rachel was drifting in and out of consciousness. Quinn was rocking back and forth whispering words of reassurance to Rachel. "Ay dios mios," Santana said horrified. "Did she do this?" It was a stupid question but Santana had to be sure, she couldn't imagine anyone doing this to themselves.

"Yes," Quinn said sadly. It was her fault Rachel did this and Quinn knew it. "Bring the first aid kit here; we need to fix her wrist."

Santana crouched down in front of Quinn and Rachel. She was careful not to get blood on her. "What is the plan?"

"One of us needs to stitch her wrist up," Quinn said. Santana stared at her blonde friend.

"Q we need to take her to a hospital," Santana said. Her father would be able to fix the diva up without any trouble.

"She won't go, please we have to help her," Quinn begged.

"Q, she's barely conscious. Right now what she wants isn't important," Santana told her.

"I barely got her to agree to let me help. I'm not going to ruin the small amount of trust she has in me by taking her to the hospital," Quinn snapped. "Besides you know what happens to people that attempt suicide. The entire town will find out and Rachel will be made fun of even more. Not to mention what her dads will say."

"Alright, alright I'll do it," Santana said cutting off Quinn's rant. She wondered what she got herself into. She sat the kit down on the toilet lid and pulled out the necessary items need to fix Rachel's wrist. She sighed. So much for not getting blood on her clothes. She sat down on the ground so she could get a closer look at Rachel's wrist. "Okay you need to take off the towel on her wrist so I can start. It's going to hurt so make sure she doesn't move too much."

Quinn nodded and removed the towel. Both girls were not considered squeamish but the amount of blood was making was starting to make Quinn nauseous. Santana pinched the skin together and shoved the needle and thread into her skin and began sewing. "I don't think she was trying to kill herself," Santana commented.

"Of course she was," Quinn snapped. "She told me to let her die."

"Q, think about it, Berry cut horizontally, the most effective way to kill herself would be to slice vertically and knowing Berry she would have researched this beforehand. I think deep down she didn't want to die," Santana said, as she sewed up the diva's wrist. "This other cut won't need thread stitches, I can put butterfly stitches on it and it should be fine."

"Butterfly stitches?" Quinn asked confused. She prayed Santana was right and Rachel wasn't actually trying to commit suicide.

"It's like tape, you put it on the cut and it holds the skin together so it can heal," Santana explained. Once she finished she set the needle on the counter so she could clean it and stuck the thread back in the bag. "Why are you here Q?"

"I came to work on our song and apologize for what I said earlier," Quinn answered, stroking Rachel's hair.

"You like her," Santana observed. Quinn glanced at Santana nervous. She was tired of hiding but she wasn't sure how Santana would react. "Relax Q I won't do anything, you should be happy. But you have to know what you said was fucked up. Even I wouldn't have said something like that."

Quinn looked down. "I know. She will never forgive me for this and I don't blame her." She stared at the half-asleep girl. "Thanks for coming Santana." She shifted their position. "We need to get her changed and moved. Rach." Quinn nudged the girl.

"Quinn?" Rachel said softly.

"It's me, we need to get you cleaned up," Quinn told her. "Santana can you get some pajamas for her?"

"Fine," Santana agreed. She wiped off as much of the blood as she could so she didn't drip all over Rachel's bedroom.

"What are your favorite pajamas?" Quinn asked her diva.

"The black ones with gold stars on it," Rachel replied.

"Santana get the black ones with gold stars on it," Quinn yelled to the Latina. "Rach we need to get you in the shower. Do you mind if I help you?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She wanted to get clean and was too weak to do it herself.

"I'm going to lift you up and remove your shirt, if you are uncomfortable just tell me." Rachel nodded and Quinn moved her and pulled her ruined shirt off. Quinn tried not to focus on Rachel's body and instead on the task at hand. "Santana, can you help me get her in the shower?"

Santana walked back into the bathroom and gently lifted the diva off of Quinn so she could stand up. Together the cheerleaders took Rachel to the bathtub. "Santana, why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn called me; she was scared and needed help. We will talk about what you did later," Santana said sternly. She wasn't going to let Rachel off easy for the attempted suicide. Santana never liked the diva but she certainly didn't want her dead. "Q I'm calling Brit and asking her to get some stuff and come over. We need to clean this bathroom up before Rachel's dads get home."

"You can't tell her Santana," Quinn said. She grabbed Rachel's empty trashcan and filled it with water then she grabbed Rachel's washcloth and started wiping the blood off the diva's body.

"I won't tell her, I will just tell her we are going to spend the weekend here and have her get some of our clothes. We also need some Gatorade and snacks among other things."

"What's the Gatorade for?" Quinn questioned.

Santana was thankful she paid attention to her Papi when he talked about work. "It will replenish her electrolytes. Since we aren't in a hospital we have to get creative. It should help. Berry where are your dads?" Santana didn't want any surprises.

"They are in Cancun for their anniversary," Rachel answered.

"Are they gone a lot?" Quinn asked. She cleaned the blood off of the washcloth and resumed cleaning Rachel.

"No, usually they are only gone a few days every month for a personal vacation but because it is their anniversary I told them they should take a longer vacation," Rachel explained.

"How long will they be gone for?" Quinn asked.

"Three weeks," Rachel replied. Quinn sighed.

"I'm going to call Brit," Santana announced, walking out of the room.

"Why is she calling Brittany?" Rachel whispered to Quinn once the Latina cheerleader was gone. Rachel was so out of it she missed the first time Santana mentioned calling the blonde dancer.

"We need Brittany to bring some stuff for us. We are staying here with you this weekend, maybe until your dads get back," Quinn informed her. "We need to get your pants off too."

Rachel fumbled with her zipper and Quinn grabbed her hand and helped get Rachel's pants off. "What is your favorite candy?" Quinn questioned.

"Vegan gummy worms," Rachel replied.

"Get B to bring some vegan gummy worms," Quinn yelled.

"Fine Q anything else?" Santana yelled annoyed at the interruption.

Quinn smirked. "Not yet."

"Why are you helping me Quinn?" Rachel questioned the cheerleader. "You could have left like I said and I would be dead by now. No one would blame you and you would get what you want."

"I don't want you dead Rachel," Quinn said, feeling guilty. She slowly cleaned the blood, which soaked through Rachel's clothes, off. "I know you may never forgive me but I have to try and helping you is the first step."

"No one likes me Quinn," Rachel said echoing her earlier words. "The world would be better off without you."

"That's not true, your dads like you, I like you, Brittany likes you and while Santana doesn't really like you, yet, she doesn't want you dead either," Quinn argued.

"Shut up Q," Santana yelled. She had just gotten off the phone with Brittany after explaining several times what she needed to do. Santana was getting ready to start cleaning the bathroom but first she needed towels. Santana walked into the bathroom. "Where are some towels Berry?"

Rachel used her good arm to point to the cabinet next to the sink. "S, save a couple of towels so I can dry her off," Quinn said. Santana nodded and sat a couple towels on the counter and resumed pulling more out. She sat them on the floor and started mopping up the blood.

"You don't have to do that Santana," Rachel said weakly. She felt guilty that the Latina cheerleader was cleaning up her mess.

"Actually I do, I don't want Brit to see all of this blood," Santana said. She tossed the soiled towels in the corner with Rachel's clothes that needed to be tossed out.

"S, can I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn asked.

"Sure I need a trash bag to dump this shit out anyway," Santana said, standing up. She sat the towels down and left the bathroom.

"I will be right back," Quinn told Rachel. She kissed Rachel's forward before climbing out of the bathtub. "Don't try anything funny," Quinn called as she left the bathroom.

"What's up Q?"

"We need to take all the razors and knives out of the house in case she tries this again," Quinn said quietly. Santana furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Alright when I finish cleaning the bathroom floor I will take the razors and any other sharp objects out. I need to go downstairs and get some trash bags; I'll take the knives then. What should I do with them?"

"Put the razors in your car, when Brit gets here we can put the knives in my bag in case we need them for cooking," Quinn instructed.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Santana said leaving Rachel's bedroom in search of trash bags.

Quinn walked back into the bathroom and saw Rachel shaking with her good arm holding her legs to her body. "Oh Rach I'm sorry," Quinn said grabbing a towel.

"I'm ok Quinn, just a little cold," Rachel replied. The shaking got better when Quinn wrapped the towel around the diva.

"Come on I'll help you to your bedroom," Quinn said offering her arm. Rachel took it and Quinn helped Rachel stand up and walk to her bedroom. Rachel grabbed her top so she could get dressed. "Do you need help?" Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled the top over Rachel's head.

"Quinn do you need a shower?" Rachel asked. The blonde cheerleader was covered in Rachel's blood and it didn't look comfortable.

"Yeah I will get one later," Quinn commented. She had been so concerned with Rachel's wellbeing she forgot she had sat in Rachel's blood and her clothes were now ruined.

Quinn helped Rachel get dressed and once they finished the blonde's attention turned to the note Rachel left. "This is my fault isn't?" Quinn asked gesturing to the note. She saw her name on it along with Finn's name and the rest of the glee club.

Rachel looked down. "Not only your fault," Rachel mumbled.

"What I said today, did that push you to try and kill yourself?" Quinn asked. She was afraid of the answer because she knew the diva was going to say yes.

"Yes," Rachel admitted. "It wasn't just what you said but that was the final straw. I just… I couldn't take it anymore. I'm ashamed to admit it but the love of my fathers wasn't enough."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said again. "I will do anything I can to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything," Quinn confirmed. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm getting hungry," Rachel confessed. Quinn laughed. She was terrified it would be something she could do for Rachel, like letting her die.

"I'm sure we can whip something up when Brit gets here. Santana isn't going to be too happy about the vegan food though."

Rachel stared at the blonde in shock; she remembered Rachel was a vegan. Finn never even remembered that. "Close your mouth Rach or you will swallow a fly," Quinn teased.

"Sorry I just didn't realize you remembered I was a vegan," Rachel said. "And Santana doesn't have to worry we have regular food too. My dads aren't vegan."

Santana came back upstairs with trash bags so she could clean up some more before Brittany arrived. "Berry get some ice on that wrist, it should help with the pain and swelling. Brit is bringing some painkillers for you."

Quinn took Rachel's free hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs and to the kitchen. Quinn found a hand towel and went to the freezer to get some ice. She silently handed it to Rachel and Rachel pressed it to her skin. Rachel sat on the bar chair feeling a little dizzy and Quinn searched the cabinets for something she could make. "Here," Quinn said handing Rachel a piece of vegan cheese. "This should help until we cook."

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said. She was struggling to open the cheese until Quinn took it from her and opened it.

There was a soft knock on the front door and a soft voice called to them. "Quinn, Rachel, Santana?" Brittany called.

"Come in B," Quinn yelled. She refused to leave Rachel alone, especially in the kitchen with knives Santana didn't hide yet.

"Hi Quinn and Rachel," Brittany said walking into the kitchen holding several bags. Quinn grabbed a few out of her hands and set them on the counter. Brittany stared at the head cheerleader. "Quinn, why are you covered in blood?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Edited 10/27/14_

"What happened to Quinn?" Brittany asked. She may not be the smartest person but she could tell something was wrong. She couldn't see any injuries or any signs that Quinn was hurt.

The three girls exchanged looks. "I got hurt Brittany and Quinn helped me," Rachel lied. Quinn nodded in agreement.

Brittany studied Rachel and Quinn. Quinn was glancing at Rachel and Rachel was looking anywhere but at Quinn and Brittany. Brittany came to the conclusion they were lying. "Sanny, why are Quinn and Rachel lying?"

"I resent the accusation that I am lying," Rachel protested.

"Shut up Berry, you are lying," Santana snapped, glaring at Rachel. She didn't like the way Rachel was talking to Brittany.

Brittany watched the two and looked down noticing Rachel's arm for the first time. "What happened to your arm Rachel?" Brittany asked concerned. She wanted to go to the diva but Santana was holding onto her.

"Rachel we have to tell her," Quinn said. Rachel wanted to disagree but she didn't. She wanted to tell them all to find their own business but she didn't, mostly out of fear of Santana, but also because she didn't want to hurt Brittany.

"I can't," Rachel managed to say.

"Rachel hurt herself," Quinn told Brittany.

Brittany's face fell. "Why would she do that?" Brittany couldn't understand why someone would hurt themselves. "Was it an accident, like when my mom cooks and cuts her finger?"

Quinn shook her head. "No Brit, it wasn't an accident." Brittany's face fell. Quinn glanced at Rachel.

"She was sad Brit," Santana tried to explain. "Some people don't know how to handle being sad and they hurt themselves. Q maybe you should get in the shower." Santana hoped when Quinn got cleaned up Brittany would relax a bit. Quinn's clothes were soaked in Rachel's blood and it was even freaking Santana out.

"Rachel can help you get cleaned off," Brittany told Quinn. Everyone stared at Brittany. "What?" Brittany knew Quinn liked Rachel. It was obvious to the blonde. She was good at reading people even if she was bad at school work.

"Rachel should stay downstairs," Quinn said casting away thoughts of the two of them in the shower together.

"Yeah we will keep an eye on Berry while you shower," Santana said. Santana stepped closer to the blonde covered in blood. "Are you taking all the sharp objects out?" Quinn nodded. "Good."

"I'll be back soon," Quinn told Rachel. Rachel nodded and Quinn grabbed her bag before she made her way upstairs and back into Rachel's bathroom. She sat her bag on the counter and pulled out some fresh clothes. She pulled off her own clothes and placed them in a trash bag Santana left. Quinn hated in here now, not that she had ever been in here before tonight. She kept picturing Rachel covered in blood wanting to die and it made Quinn sick.

It wasn't just what Rachel tried to do that made Quinn sick. What sickened her the most was that fact she was one of the reasons Rachel did it. Quinn hated herself for the pain she caused the diva. Rachel may forgive her someday but Quinn was certain she would never forgive herself. Part of Quinn didn't want Rachel to forgive her because of the pain she caused her but forgiveness was in Rachel's nature.

Quinn climbed into the shower and made the water as hot as possible. The water was burning her skin but she didn't even care; she just hoped it could burn away the images of Rachel. The song that was playing when Quinn found her echoed in her mind and she couldn't help but think it was right. People wouldn't care about Rachel until she was dead, even then there was no guarantee people would care, and she was determined to fix that, starting with the Unholy Trinity and Glee Club.

She tried her hardest to wash away the blood on her hands. She ended up scrubbing them raw. Even after the blood was gone Quinn continued scrubbing her hands.

Quinn closed her eyes but the images still remained. They would be forever etched into her mind. She didn't know how to react so she screamed as loud as she could and pounded on the tile. Rachel, Santana and Brittany heard her but didn't say anything. Santana knew Quinn was upset about Rachel and Rachel knew it had to do with her and it made her feel guilty and angry. Quinn had no right to be upset after she told her to kill herself but at the same time she felt guilty for causing the pain.

"Rach, can you sing for me?" Brittany asked. The silence was bothering her and she loved Rachel's voice.

Rachel glanced at Santana, silently asking permission and Santana nodded. "Okay, what song Brittany?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment. "Defying Gravity," Brittany finally said. "I like when you sang that song before. You know I was going to vote for you anyway."

"Thanks Brittany," Rachel said smiling slightly. She remembered that diva-off. She figured no one would vote for her because no one liked her. Then Kurt had blown the high F and everyone had no choice but to vote for her. Most did it begrudgingly but she was happy to know at least one person had wanted to vote for her.

Rachel didn't feel like singing that song, or any song, but she did it because it made Brittany happy and she was afraid of Santana. "_Something has changed within me_," she sang.

After she finished Brittany clapped loudly. Brittany nudged Santana and Santana clapped too. "Hey Brit what do you say we get some food going?" Santana asked.

"Yay, how about mac and cheese in the dinosaur shapes?" Brittany suggested and Santana laughed.

"Brit, Berry is a vegan and I don't think she has dinosaur shaped mac and cheese." Rachel stared at the Latina. How did she know she was a vegan? "Quinn," Santana answered as if she knew what Rachel was thinking. That made Rachel wonder how Quinn knew. "You'll be surprised what we know about you."

"Did I hear my name?" Quinn said walking into the kitchen. She smiled at Rachel and turned to Santana. Quinn felt a little better after her shower and was already starting to form plans on how to make it up to Rachel and hopefully woo her, though wooing Rachel was not her focus.

"Berry was surprised I knew she was a vegan so I told her you told me," Santana said shrugging.

"We can make some vegan pasta," Quinn said thoughtfully. "Is that ok Rach?"

"Sure," Rachel agreed. She didn't really care. She was hungry but she didn't want to eat.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked the diva. Rachel nodded. Quinn turned and walked to the living room while Santana and Brittany started opening cabinets looking for pasta and pans to cook it in. Once there the blonde turned to face Rachel. "Rach I am so sorry, I know nothing I say will help but you need to know how sorry I truly am."

"Quinn, why do you care? You practically told me to kill myself and I try and you get upset, I don't get it." Rachel was trying to keep calm but it wasn't working.

"I know what I said and I didn't mean it. I was lashing out, punishing you for things that are not your fault and I am sorry about that. I do care about you and I don't want you dead," Quinn tried to explain.

"I wanted to die Quinn, actually I still do but why did you stop me? Everyone would be better off without me," Rachel yelled.

"Because I love you," Quinn yelled back. If acting calm wasn't going to work then Quinn was going to yell. "I hate myself for what I said to you, for everything I've ever said and done to you. Each taunt, each slushy was like a dagger to my heart but I don't want you dead because if you die then I don't think I can live without you."

"This is a sick joke Quinn. Even I didn't think you were that cruel. Then again I should have known better," Rachel said before turning and storming out of the house.

Rachel didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do but she had to get away from Quinn. She was tired and weak and didn't know what to do. Her arm ached from the cuts and stitches and she had a strong urge to slice her other wrist.

Rachel collapsed on the pavement at the side of the road. She was too tired to keep going and was starting to feel dizzy. She sat there thinking about everything. The first thing that came to her mind was she should have locked the bathroom door and turned the water on. Then Quinn would have figured she was in the shower and wouldn't have come in. Then again Quinn wasn't much for boundaries.

Rachel hated being alive. She hated how the only people that cared about her were her fathers. She didn't want to live anymore. Even Broadway wasn't enough to quash those thoughts of death. "Rach," Brittany's soft, innocent voice called pulling Rachel out of her dreary thoughts.

"Oh hello Brittany," Rachel said not looking at the blonde. She picked up a rock and threw it into the street.

"You yelled at Quinn, no one has ever yelled at Quinn before, well except for Santana," Brittany said, sitting down next to Rachel. She had a bowl full of vegan crackers in her hands. Rachel glanced at Brittany and the blonde offered the bowl. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you," Rachel said gratefully. She took the bowl and started munching on the crackers. She offered some to Brittany but the dancer shook her head.

"Why did you yell at her?" Brittany was confused. Even though Santana explained she still didn't understand why Rachel did this. Quinn confessed her love which wasn't easy for her to do and Rachel yelled at her and ran. It didn't make sense to Brittany.

"She said some things that I didn't like, I don't like her messing with my head in my own home," Rachel explained.

"You mean the part where she said she loved you?" Rachel nodded and continued munching. "She wasn't lying, she does love you. She has since last year. Rachel, why did you hurt yourself? Santana tried to explain it to me but I don't understand."

Rachel shifted around uncomfortable. Brittany was being nice to her and it was what Rachel needed. She had no friends. She didn't count Kurt. They were more frenemies than anything. Maybe she could be friends with Brittany. Brittany had never been mean to her. She even apologized for Quinn and Santana once. "No one likes me, I thought everyone would be better off if I just died."

Brittany frowned. "I like you," Brittany said matter-of-factly. "Santana likes you too, kind of and Quinn loves you."

"I can't trust her; I can't trust any of you, not yet and maybe never. You guys have done a lot to me between the names, the slushies and the rest of the bullying."

"Will you give us a chance to try to prove ourselves to you?" Brittany asked sounding hopeful.

Rachel sat quietly for several minutes. She was weighing the pros and cons of becoming friends with the cheerleaders. She had to admit it would be nice to have real friends and if she was friends with the Unholy Trinity nobody would even consider bullying her out of fear of Santana and Quinn. "Okay," Rachel agreed. Brittany's face lit up and she hugged Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edited 2/10/15_

Quinn was crying on Rachel's bed when Santana walked in. Santana wanted to give Quinn some time to herself. Now she was wishing she hadn't left Quinn alone.

Santana walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled Quinn against her chest. Everyone thought they hated each other, and sometimes they did dislike each other, but they were best friends, them and Brittany, the Unholy Trinity. They loved each other like sisters and like all friends they had their bad times: Quinn telling Sue about the boob job and Santana trying to keep Quinn away from Puck, though the latter was for Quinn's benefit. Santana always thought the blonde had feelings for the diva.

Santana wasn't good with emotions but she cast aside her discomfort in order to comfort her sad best friend. "She is so angry with me," Quinn cried. "Not that I blame her. I've been horrible to her. I just expected her to… I honestly don't know what I expected." That was a lie. Quinn expected Rachel to forgive her, no matter how stupid the idea was, because that is what Rachel did.

Santana held onto the sobbing blonde. Brittany would find Rachel and calm her down, that much was certain. Brittany was good at that sort of thing. "Q, after everything we have done to her, do you really blame her for not believing you? I will admit I have never been her biggest fan but the shit I've done to her was over the line, I promise I will try to make it up to her, but I never did half the stuff you did. B went to go find her and you know Britt she will calm Rachel down." If Brittany could calm an angry Santana down then calming Rachel Berry would be a piece of cake.

"She will never love me," Quinn said sadly. "I don't know why I ever thought she could." She knew it and it caused her heart to ache.

"That's not true Q," Santana told her, though Santana wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"Did you read her suicide note?" Quinn asked.

"No," Santana said truthfully. "I glanced at it and knew what it was but I was busy trying to help save her life. Did you read it?"

"Part of it, the first few lines and my name," Quinn admitted.

"I think we should read it," Santana stated.

Quinn pulled away from Santana to study her. "I don't think that's a good idea. I want to respect her privacy."

"Q she wanted people to read that letter, that's why she wrote it and I think it would help. If we read it then we can figure out what is bothering her most and find ways to make it better for her." Quinn couldn't deny Santana had a point. Quinn would do anything to make life better for the diva.

"Fine," Quinn agreed. If reading the note could help Quinn make amends then that is exactly what she was going to do. Santana got off the bed and picked up the letter that she had placed on the dresser. "Who is going to read it?"

"I will," Santana said opening it up. Quinn was in no position to read especially when it got to her name.

"_If you are reading this right now than it is safe to assume my plan worked and I am dead_," Santana started reading. Quinn leaned against Santana and was crying again. "_I never do anything without careful planning and weighing the pros and cons of my decision. I have decided the pros outweigh the cons by a wide margin. _

_Dad, Daddy I know you don't understand but know that I am in a better place and I am happy. I have always been honest with you about everything and in the interest of keeping that honestly even after my death I will give you the explanation you deserve. _

_I want you both to know that this is not your fault. You guys are the best fathers a girl could ask for and I am proud to call you my parents. A lot of things have contributed to my decision. I cannot explain everything simply because there isn't enough time or paper. There are a few people that helped me make my decision, mostly through actions and not words although one person's words were the final straw." _Quinn cried even harder knowing it was her that Rachel was talking about. _"It is your choice if you want them to know or read this letter._

_I loved Finn more than anything and then I found out he had slept with Santana last year and lied to me about it." _Quinn glared at Santana though she wasn't really mad at the Latina. She was angrier at Finn for lying to Rachel. Santana had the decency to look guilty for her part in Rachel finding out. _"I was so angry at them both but now I realize I am not angry with Santana. Yes she slept with him but Finn and I weren't together at the time and she was the one who told me the truth. Granted her reasons for being honest were to get back at me but I appreciate it all the same. I wanted to give myself to Finn, eventually, and Santana helped me realize that it would be a big mistake. I wish I could thank her." _

"Thank you," Quinn said. Santana nodded and hugged her friend. Her motives were entirely selfish when Santana told Rachel about Finn so she was happy at least something good came out of it.

_"I was furious that Finn lied to me so I went to Noah and we made out but Noah broke it off before we could go further. I'm happy he did because I know I would have regretted it. Finn came to me the next day wanting to work out our relationship and I told him about my encounter with Noah. He was so angry. He called me a slut and broke up with me." _Quinn gripped Santana's hand causing Santana to wince in pain. Quinn had to stop herself from jumping up and going to kill the tall boy.

"_After we broke up I was devastated but no one noticed or cared. Kurt and Mercedes told me to it was my own fault and to get over it and stop being so self-centered." _Quinn and Santana glared at the paper. Santana was going to go all Lima Heights on the people that broke Rachel.

"_Spending time you guys made me feel better. I thought about dying a few times before but after a family night I felt like I deserved to live, until glee club today." _Quinn cried harder and pulled herself closer to Santana.

Santana's voice was shaking when she started to read again. _"Mr. Schue was upset that glee club wasn't getting along. Between recent events and the fact that no one likes me he wanted us to 'bond' with someone that we normally wouldn't sing with. Mr. Schue is a good teacher and it's obvious he cares about his students but he doesn't like me anymore than the rest of them do. It hurts when he doesn't defend me and he acts like nothing is wrong. I don't think teachers should act like that but I can't do anything about it. I just wish one person could care about me." _Quinn and Santana were ready to kill Mr. Schue. They both knew he wasn't known for defending Rachel but they didn't realize how much it hurt her.

"_Anyway I was partnered with Quinn and as you know she doesn't really like me," _Quinn winced at the words, "_I will admit I was thrilled at the idea of working with Quinn. Her voice is beautiful and I thought it would go well with mine," _Quinn smiled at the words and then instantly felt guilty, again, _"needless to say Quinn didn't feel the same. She complained about working with me and insinuated we would kill each other. She then said it would be easier if I killed myself. That hurt more than anything and I realized she was right. No one wanted me and life would be easier for everyone involved if I was dead." _Quinn was sobbing uncontrollably at the realization at how much she hurt the girl she loved.

"_I hope you guys could do me a favor and thank Brittany for me," _Santana and Quinn gasped and Santana rushed to read more, "_she may not have liked me but she was always kind. One day she even brought me ice cream in hopes of making me feel better. I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't vegan ice cream though so I ate some of it. She looked so happy."_

"Santana what are you thinking?" Quinn said when she saw a few tears fall onto the paper.

"I always thought she was so selfish but she ate ice cream Brittany brought her even though she was a vegan just so she wouldn't hurt Brits feelings." Santana's expression changed from sad to determined. "I will help protect her at school. Anyone that tries to mess with her will answer to me and that includes Schuester and Finnocence."

Quinn hugged Santana and kissed her cheek. "Thanks S, it means a lot to me."

Rachel now had a friend and when Santana was your friend she would do anything for you.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana said trying not to show any more emotion. She turned her attention back to the letter. _"I hope Brittany doesn't blame herself for what happened but I can't stay alive for her, mainly because Santana wouldn't let me near her." _It was Santana's turn to wince at the words.

"_I love you both and I hope you don't mourn for too long. I think you guys will be better off without me._

_Love, Rachel Barbra Berry_

Santana chuckled softly and held up the letter so Quinn could see. Quinn shook her head and wiped away her tears, only Rachel Berry would put a gold star on her suicide note.

Quinn held her breath when she heard the front door shut open and shut. "They are back," Santana stated. "We should go downstairs. The pasta is probably ready."

Santana pulled Quinn off the bed and down to the kitchen where Rachel and Brittany were sitting and talking quietly. "Hi," Quinn said softly. She didn't want to scare Rachel or make her mad again. Santana went to Brittany and hugged her.

"She agreed to give us a chance," Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana smiled and kissed the dancer.

"Good job Brit-Brit, I love you so much," Santana whispered back.

"I love you too San."

"Rach are you ok?" Quinn asked the diva. Rachel looked pale and Quinn was concerned about her wellbeing. Rachel glanced at Brittany. The blonde gave an encouraging nod.

"I'm fine Quinn just a little dizzy," Rachel answered quietly.

Santana observed the diva before she went to the bags Brittany brought and dug through them. "Here Rachel you need to drink this," Santana said handing Rachel a bottle of PowerAde. Rachel stared openmouthed at the Latina. It was the first time Santana had ever used her first name and for the longest time Rachel was under the impression Santana didn't even know her name.

Rachel tried to open the bottle but didn't have the strength to do it so Brittany took it from her and removed the lid before handing the bottle back to the diva. "Thank you," Rachel said.

"So," Quinn said. Quinn wanted a distraction. As much as she hated to admit it Quinn Fabray was jealous of Brittany Pierce, jealous of the fact that Rachel was talking to her and the fact Brittany could help her and Quinn couldn't.

"So what Fabray?" Santana said smirking at the blonde. She could tell the blonde was jealous of Brittany and was trying to take Rachel's attention away from Brittany. Santana went back to the pasta and drained the water before putting it into four bowls.

"Rach what happened with Finn?" Quinn asked.

"We broke up," she said shrugging. "You already know that. Why do you want him back?"

Quinn had to stop herself from gagging at the thought of dating Finn again. "No I don't want him. I was just wondering. You are sadder now then you were before."

Brittany squeezed Rachel's good arm in support. "I found out about Santana and Finn and went to Noah for revenge. I ended up telling Finn the truth about Noah. He said some horrible things and broke up with me in a crowded hallway."

Quinn gripped the edge of the table in anger. She wanted to get up and go to his house and kick his ass but she wouldn't leave Rachel until Rachel told her to leave. "Rach is there anything you wanted to do this weekend?" Quinn asked.

"You guys are staying?" Rachel looked around at the cheerleaders and they all nodded.

"We already told you we are," Santana said.

"Doesn't mean you can't change your mind," Rachel retorted.

"We could but we aren't," Santana said firmly. Brittany and Quinn nodded in agreement. "We aren't leaving you alone until you are better, your dads come home, or you force us out of the house, whichever happens last. Even then you are stuck with the Unholy Trinity."

They stood at the counter and ate their pasta.

"I want to quit glee club," Rachel announced quietly.

The Unholy Trinity was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I wanted to make sure it was clear that Rachel has not forgiven Quinn. It will take some time. She hasn't forgiven Santana either although Rachel isn't as upset with her. Rachel was never mad at Brittany so that's why they are so close.

Also I want Rachel to have another friend so I would like to know what you guys think, the choices are: Sam, Tina, Mike or Artie.

Last thing, Finnocence and Kurtcedes will get what's coming to them soon enough.

Thank you so much for reviews and alerts!

* * *

><p>No one moved for what seemed like forever. The Unholy Trinity was shocked. They had heard Rachel threaten to quit before and Rachel had in fact quit a few times but there was something different this time. "Why do you want to quit Rae?" Brittany asked. She was the first one to recover.<p>

"I always thought being a part of something special made you special but everyone treats me like crap and other than you two," Rachel eyed Santana and Quinn and they looked down in shame, "Finn is the worst and I don't want to be in a club that can't respect me."

"What about Regionals and Nationals in New York?" Quinn asked. The blonde knew it was Rachel's dream to go to New York.

"I don't care about Regionals or Nationals," Rachel said. Santana could detect a bit of longing in Rachel's voice and she knew Rachel wasn't being completely honest. Quinn's heart broke. Rachel was so unhappy that she wanted to give up the thing she loved the most.

Brittany was lost in thought during Rachel's speech. "I'll quit with you Rae," Brittany announced. Santana and Quinn gasped. "What? They need my dancing and Rae's singing and if we're not there then they have no choice but to be nice to her."

"We will quit too then," Santana said and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"No," Brittany said. "You two should stay and convince the others to be nice. Rae and I can hang out during glee practice and pick you guys up."

Rachel wondered what Brittany was planning. Brittany loved glee and Rachel couldn't see her quitting for any reason. "Brittany you don't have to do that, I will be fine alone."

"What so you can try and off yourself again?" Santana said. Rachel and Quinn winced at the words. "Sorry." Santana hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

Brittany knew Santana didn't mean what she said but the look on Rachel's face made Brittany upset with her girlfriend. Brittany got off of her stool and went to the diva. She pulled the small girl against her body and she felt her shirt getting wet. Quinn noticed the tears. "You made her cry," Quinn yelled at Santana.

"I'm sorry," Santana mumbled. That was not her intention.

"Enough," Brittany said quietly but firmly. "You two clean up the kitchen, I'm going to get Rae upstairs and we can watch a movie when you finish."

Brittany carried Rachel upstairs to her room. "What movie do you want to watch?" Brittany asked.

"I don't care," Rachel said.

Brittany set Rachel on her bed and went to pick a movie. "How about Bridesmaids?" Brittany wanted to watch that movie but was having a hard time convincing Santana. Now she was certain Santana would watch it without complaining. The Latina knew Brittany was upset with her and Santana would do anything to make it up to her and Rachel.

"Ok," Rachel agreed. Brittany put the movie in and climbed on the bed next to Rachel. Rachel put her head on Brittany's chest and Brittany wrapped her arms protectively around the diva and Rachel felt oddly comforted.

A few minutes later Santana and Quinn climbed up the stairs to find Brittany and Rachel lying together. Santana climbed on the bed next to Brittany and Quinn climbed on the bed next to Rachel. Rachel scooted closer to Brittany and Brittany assured her everything was going to be ok. The four girls watched the movie and Rachel was asleep before the movie ended.

"San, do you think Rachel will try to hurt herself again?" Brittany asked. She was careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"I don't know B," Santana said honestly. "I hope she doesn't. Quinn and I are doing everything we can to make sure she can't hurt herself again."

"You and Quinn should hurt Finn," Brittany commented. Quinn and Santana stared at Brittany shocked. Brittany wasn't big on violence, a lot like Rachel. "He made her cry."

"We will take care of Finnocence, Lady Lips and Wheezy," Santana promised. McKinley High was about to get a big wake up call. The first step was to stop the slushies and then knock some sense into the glee club.

"I'm going to go downstairs and empty the kitchen of all the sharp objects," Quinn said. She figured Rachel didn't want her near so it would be best if she left.

"She is so sad San," Brittany said. "We have to make her feel better."

"We will Brit-Brit," Santana assured her. Santana kissed her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

The weekend was long and hard for Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Santana. Rachel was still upset Quinn had saved her. Rachel managed to avoid the Unholy Trinity once they got to school. Rachel figured the Cheerios would go back to ignoring her. "Hey loser," David Karofsky said holding a blue slushy.

Rachel ignored him and continued looking for her books. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"What do you want Karofsky?" Rachel asked annoyed. She didn't care if he was going to throw the slushie but she would rather not speak to him.

Karofsky didn't say anything; instead he raised the slushy ready to throw it in her face. "Karofsky," Santana yelled walking towards him and Rachel.

"Hello Lopez," he said. "Want to watch me slushy the freak?"

"What did you call her?" Quinn said coming up beside Rachel. Brittany was right behind her and she was mad.

"Rachel is off limits," Santana growled. She grabbed the slushy and threw it at Karofsky. "You gots that," she yelled to the crowded hallway. "She is off limits, if you mess with her you mess with me and I will ends you."

"You shouldn't have done that," Rachel mumbled when Karofsky walked away. "Now he is going to hate me even more."

Brittany hugged Rachel. "Don't worry Rae, Quinn and San will protect you." Both cheerleaders nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to go to glee?" Quinn asked. Quinn would support the diva no matter what but she didn't want Rachel to quit glee because she would miss her voice. Quinn made a mental note to try and get the diva to sing at her house.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel said forcing a smile.

"Rae, are we still allowed to stay at your house again? I found a recipe for vegan cookies that I wanted to bake with you," Brittany said. Ever since Brittany found out Rachel was a vegan, and figured out what it meant, she had been looking for recipes and her and Rachel would make that food. Last night they made vegan spaghetti and meatballs and Santana had to admit it tasted good.

Quinn and Santana led their girls to the choir room. "Sure Brittany, I can't wait to make them. We need to stop at the store first though and get the ingredients."

"What ingredients do we need?" Santana asked. Santana would never say it out loud but she was eager to taste the cookies.

Rachel thought about it and said, "We need vegan chocolate chips and butter and sugar and pretty much everything associated with the cookies. My dads don't keep much in the house."

Santana held open the door and the four girls walked in. Everyone else was already there. They sat in the front and waited for Mr. Schue. Rachel looked around the room and saw Finn glaring at her. Rachel cringed into Brittany's side and Brittany nudged Santana and tilted her head towards Finn. "Eyes to yourself Finnept," Santana said glaring at the ogre.

Mr. Schue arrived at a few minutes. "Mr. Schue I have an announcement," Rachel said when he got inside. Quinn smiled slightly; it was almost as if the old Rachel was back. Santana heard Kurt and Mercedes groan and if it wasn't for Brittany holding her hand she would have jumped up and beat their asses.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Alright let's hear it," he said stepping aside to let the diva talk.

Brittany gave her a hug and Rachel stood up and made her way to the front of the class. No one paid attention to her figuring she would just start singing. "I am quitting glee club," Rachel whispered. No one heard her although the cheerleaders knew what she said. Rachel glanced at Brittany and she smiled in encouragement.

"Sorry Rachel, can you speak up?" Schuester asked.

"I am quitting glee club," she said louder.

Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes. "Again?" they asked at the same time and then they started giggling.

"No not again, I'm quitting for good and I'm not coming back," Rachel announced.

"Come on Rachel you haven't even been denied a solo yet," Mercedes said. She couldn't believe she was threatening to quit again.

Finn glared at Rachel again. "You are quitting just because I dumped you?"

"No Finn that is not why I'm quitting. I am quitting because everyone with the exception of Brittany treats me like crap," Quinn and Santana's faces fell, "however recently Santana and Quinn have been much nicer but the truth is I don't want to be a part of a club that doesn't respect me."

It was Brittany's turn to jump up. "I am quitting too." Everyone's jaw dropped, except Quinn and Santana, they never expected the blonde dancer to quit and even more unexpected was Brittany quitting with Rachel.

"Why Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because you guys are mean to Rae, if you can be nice then we will come back, until then you are down two members and I'm a better singer and dancer than all of you." Santana and Quinn burst into laughter and Brittany turned to Rachel. "Can we go shopping now?"

"Sure Brittany," Rachel said. She walked over to Santana and Quinn and grabbed her things.

Puck got up and grabbed Rachel's wrist before she could leave the choir room. "Why are you doing this Rachel?" he asked. His grip wasn't tight but he was holding onto the wrist she had cut.

"Let me go Noah," she said quietly. Her wrist was hurting.

Quinn and Santana jumped up. They both saw the pain on Rachel's face. "Let her go Puckerman," Quinn yelled.

"I'm not hurting her baby momma I just want to know why she is leaving," he said although he did loosen his grip.

"Puckerman I swear to god if you don't release her I will ends you," Santana said ready to jump him. Puck let her go mumbling something about women and hormones.

"Santana, why do you care about Rachel?" Kurt asked. "You hate her more than the rest of us do."

"San doesn't hate Rachel," Brittany said going to Rachel's side. Santana refused to say anything else and went to the diva's side.

Santana rolled up Rachel's sleeve and saw some of the stitches were ripped out and it was bleeding. "I need to get her home and redo her stitches," Santana said quietly after inspection.

"Ok, I'll get our stuff," Quinn said. She went back to their chairs and grabbed all of their things.

"Can we still make cookies?" Brittany asked hopeful.

"Of course B," Santana said. "We just need to fix Rach up first."

"Are you two quitting too?" Mr. Schue asked Quinn and Santana.

"No," Quinn said. "But we have things to do today so we can't stay."

Santana drove the girls back to Rachel's house. Once inside Santana ran upstairs to get the first aid kit she brought. "Come on Rae let's get you cleaned up," Brittany said taking Rachel to the kitchen.

"Rach this is going to hurt," Santana said when she got back. Rachel winced as Santana took out the stitches and redid them. She placed another bandage over the wound and kissed the top of the bandage much to Rachel and Quinn's confusion. Brittany knew why she did it, Santana did the same thing to her whenever she got hurt.

"Let's go, let's go," Brittany yelled. Santana and Quinn chuckled while Rachel smiled.

Ten minutes later the girls were at the vegan store buying stuff to make cookies. "Brit why don't you and Rach get the chocolate chips while S and I get the sugar," Quinn suggested.

"Ok," Brittany said smiling. She grabbed Rachel's good arm and dragged her to the chocolate chip area. "Can we get white chocolate chips?"

"Anything you want Brittany," Rachel said picking up a bag. Brittany took the bag from her hand.

"You shouldn't carry stuff, you are still hurt," Brittany said. "Rae you should talk to Quinn sometime. I know you said you would give her and San and chance but you have been avoiding her."

The girls were currently in the kitchen baking cookies. Brittany was confused by recipes so Rachel was telling what to do while Santana was helping her measure the ingredients. The cheerleaders were pleased Rachel seemed to be having fun. Quinn was thinking about what she wanted to say to the diva. Rachel stuck the first batch of cookies in the oven and Quinn saw that as her opportunity to speak to her. "Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?

Rachel followed Quinn to the living room. "I know you are avoiding me Rae and I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. I will do whatever it takes to make you believe me and for me to earn your trust."

"Thank you Quinn, I appreciate the apology. For now can you be my friend?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, can I hug you now?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva.

The doorbell rang and they broke apart. "I should go answer it," Rachel said. She walked to the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing here?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and alerts!

I went with the majority on the question about Rachel's friend but I don't think the others will be disappointed.

Puck will be friends with Rachel but it will take a little time, I don't want all of the glee club suddenly liking her.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rachel repeated looking at the tall boy in front of her.<p>

Mike was nervous. He wanted a chance to talk to Rachel and try to make it up to her. When he heard Rachel and Brittany talking in glee club he realized they were right. Everyone treated Rachel horribly. Personally he hadn't done anything to her but he also did nothing to help her. "I wanted to see you. You looked so sad in glee club and no one cared. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Tina wanted to come but she thought it would be best if I came alone for now."

"I am fine Mike thank you. Are you going to try and convince me to come back to glee club?" Brittany walked closer to the door so she could hear the conversation. Brittany would protect Rachel from Mike if necessary but Brittany was sure Mike was a good guy and he wouldn't try to hurt Rachel.

Mike didn't want to have a conversation on Rachel's front porch. He knew he had to earn Rachel's trust; he had to convince her that he wasn't trying to use her to help the glee club. He actually cared about her. "I'm not going to convince you to come back," he assured. "Honestly I think you did the right thing and you are right everyone treats you like crap. I know I haven't done anything to you but I should have defended you. I would like a chance to make it up to you."

Rachel looked behind her and saw Brittany. Brittany nodded in encouragement; she liked Mike and thought he would be a good friend for the diva. Someone she could rely on outside of the Unholy Trinity. "Come on in," Rachel said stepping aside.

"Thank you Rachel," Mike said walking into the house. He had never been inside Rachel's house before.

"Hi Mike," Brittany said coming to hug the boy. "We are making cookies. Would you like some?"

"Sure, if Rachel doesn't mind," Mike answered. He walked into the living room to find Quinn sitting on the couch. Quinn watched the boy trying to figure out what he was up to.

Santana went to the living room after she got the next batch of cookies ready. "What are you doing here Chang?" she asked. Santana was not going to tolerate anyone harassing Rachel for quitting.

"I came to check on Rachel," he answered. "I think she did the right thing. I also wanted to warn you guys Finn, Mercedes and Kurt are pissed off. Puck feels bad for hurting Rachel. He thinks he hurt Rachel based on your overreactions."

The oven went off and Santana excused herself. "Mike would you like to stay and hang out with us for a while?" Rachel asked hopeful. She didn't mind being alone with the cheerleaders but she wanted a chance to have another friend.

"Really?" he asked. His face lit up at the idea. He was thrilled Rachel was giving him a chance.

"Really, as long as you don't mind eating vegan food."

"I've never had vegan food before but I'm willing to try it." Brittany went to the kitchen to get the first batch of cookies. "I wanted to ask you something Rach and its ok if you say no."

"What do you want to ask Mike?" Rachel asked. She took a cookie Brittany offered her and started nibbling it.

Mike also took a cookie and took an experimental bite. He was pleasantly surprised by how good it tasted. "These are good." Brittany and Rachel beamed at him. "I want a chance to sing in glee club but I'm not very good. I was hoping making you could teach me."

Quinn glared at Mike. He had said he wasn't going to try and get her to join glee club again but he was acting like that's what he wanted. "I thought you said you weren't here to get Rachel to rejoin glee," Santana said coming back into the living room. She was also glaring at the football player.

"I'm not," Mike said. "Look Rachel is the best singer I have ever heard and I really want to sing in glee club. Just because Rachel isn't in glee club doesn't mean she doesn't like singing anymore. I was hoping she would be willing to help me."

Rachel glanced at Santana and Quinn and saw they didn't believe him. "Santana, Quinn it's ok. He is right I want to help him. I am the best and Mike should have a chance to sing. I may not want to be a part of the club anymore but I would be more than willing to help Mike."

"Thank you Rachel, can I hug you now?" Quinn laughed at his words. It was the same thing she asked Rachel and it was common for Rachel to ask before hugging someone.

Rachel opened her arms and Mike stepped forward to hug the diva. "If you pick out a song I can help you practice it."

"I actually already have a song," Mike said releasing Rachel. "It's from West Side Story." Rachel loved West Side Story.

"Which song?" she asked excited. The Unholy Trinity didn't miss the excitement in Rachel's voice. They were suddenly happy to have Mike here.

"Cool," Mike replied. "I figured I could dance too."

"That is a good choice. I'm not much help with dancing but I'm sure Brittany would assist you if you wanted. We can get started tomorrow if you like and you can bring Tina," Rachel said.

"Rae, are you sure?" Quinn asked. Rachel's happiness and comfort was the most important thing to Quinn.

"I am sure Quinn. Tina has never said anything mean to me even though I haven't always been nice to her."

"We should play a game," Brittany said. She was bouncing in her spot on the couch.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "What kind of game Britt?" Rachel shifted nervously. She was afraid the cheerleaders were going to use this game to embarrass her.

Quinn noticed her discomfort and decided to intervene. "What about Truth or Dare without the Dare," she suggested.

"So Truth?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow. The oven timer went off and Quinn dragged Santana to the kitchen. "What the hell Q?"

"Did you notice Rachel's expression?"

"No Q but then again I am not as aware of her as you are," Santana said pulling the last batch of cookies out.

"Santana she is afraid we are going to use this game to embarrass her. We should just ask questions and get to know each other. Let her know we actually like her." Quinn got a plate so Santana could put the cookies on it. She then went to the fridge to get waters for everyone.

"Ok but I am making it interesting," Santana said pulling out a bottle of alcohol and a box with half a dozen shot glasses in it from her bag on the kitchen table. Quinn sighed but agreed. Santana took the alcohol and cookies to the living room while Quinn took the waters.

"Did we pick a game?" Brittany asked. Brittany and Mike had moved the coffee table so they all could sit on the floor together. Rachel put on some music, a collection of songs they would all appreciate.

"So Chang are you staying?" Santana asked setting the plate on the floor.

"If Rachel doesn't mind then I will," Mike said looking to Rachel for permission. She nodded her consent and he took a seat next to her. Quinn handed everyone a bottle of water.

"Santana why is there alcohol in my house?" Rachel asked. She had her hands on her hips even though she was sitting and Quinn started giggling.

"Relax Rach, we are going to play Truth or Drink," Santana said. Mike, Brittany and Rachel looked confused. "Basically it's like Truth or Dare but with only Truth questions and no lying. If you don't want to answer then you take a shot."

"It's ok Rae, I will make sure you are safe," Brittany said taking a seat on Rachel's other side. Quinn frowned, she wanted to sit by Rachel, but she sat next to Mike. Santana sat between Brittany and Quinn and set out a shot glass in front of each person. She filled up the shot glasses half way and put the bottle of Tequila in the middle.

"Rach if you take a shot make sure to drink plenty of water," Quinn warned her.

"Who is going to go first?" Brittany said.

"Why don't you start B," Quinn suggested. Brittany clapped in excitement.

"Quinn how long have you loved Rae?" Brittany asked. Quinn's face turned red while Santana started laughing. Mike was confused he wasn't aware Quinn loved Rachel; although it was obvious they got along now.

Quinn didn't want to answer but Quinn could tell Rachel was curious and Quinn wanted to be completely honest when it came to Rachel. Quinn looked directly at Rachel when she answered, "When you came to the girls about sleeping with Jesse St. Jackass, what I said was true but it wasn't in the way you thought. I didn't like the idea of you being with anyone but me."

Santana put her arm around Quinn who had a few tears falling down her cheek. "Chang what is said in here stays in here unless we decide to announce it. Got it?" Mike nodded in fear of the Latina. "Q it's your turn."

"Rachel, do you still love Finn?" Quinn asked. She wanted to know if she had a chance.

"I don't know," Rachel replied. Quinn and Santana raised an eyebrow. "I think I do but after everything he has said and done, I don't know if I can forgive him for that. Brittany, what is your favorite activity?" Brittany opened her mouth to answer but Rachel quickly cut her off. "Besides you and Santana engaging in intercourse."

"Feeding the ducks with San and Quinn," Brittany answered. Rachel made a mental note to remember this. She wanted to do something special for Brittany as a thank you. "San if you could kiss one other glee club member besides me who would you choose?"

"Um Q don't hit me but I would pick Rachel," Santana said. Rachel blushed while Quinn looked like she was going to kill Santana.

"Why Rachel?" Quinn asked glaring at her friend.

"I'm a lesbian Q which leaves you, Aretha, Tina or Rachel. I can't stand Aretha and no offense Mike but Tina isn't my type and there is only one blonde I would kiss which leaves Rachel." Rachel's face fell at Santana's explanation. "Rach you are beautiful it's not much of a competition." Rachel smiled. "Now Mike how far have you and Tina gone?"

Mike looked around the room and grabbed his shot glass and downed the liquid. "That's no fun," Santana mumbled. He refilled his glass.

"Rachel, what did Finn say to you?" Mike asked.

Rachel took her shot, wincing at the taste, and Mike was confused. Santana made eye contact with Mike and shook her head. "Santana, do you regret sleeping with Finn?" Rachel asked quietly. Santana almost missed the question.

"I regret it, I will always regret it but what I regret the most was not telling you the truth from the beginning and how I told you. I did it to upset you when I should have told you to protect you. I am so sorry Rach."

"Thank you for your honesty," Rachel said and Santana crawled across the circle to hug Rachel.

"Chang, why did you choose a West Side Story song?" Santana asked.

"I really like West Side Story," Mike confessed. "And I wanted to ask for Rachel's help to prepare sooner and I know she likes it too. I thought it would be a good way for us to bond." Rachel beamed at him and gave him a one arm hug.

Mike was about to ask Brittany a question when the doorbell rang. Rachel got up to answer the door; she figured it was Tina coming to check up on Mike. "Mercedes," Rachel greeted hesitantly when she saw the African American girl. "What are you…" she was cut off by a hard slap to the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel cried out and dropped to the ground in pain. She was clutching her cheek when Santana and Quinn ran into the entryway with Mike and Brittany right behind them. "What the hell did you just do Aretha?" Santana growled at Mercedes.

Mike went to Rachel's side while the Unholy Trinity faced Mercedes. Mike pulled Rachel against him and rocked her back and forth as she cried. Quinn wanted to be the one to hold her but she needed to deal with Mercedes first. "She is a selfish bitch," Mercedes said glaring at the diva. "She is ruining people's futures and she doesn't even care. We are all thinking about college now and we can't afford to have her have a diva fit every other week especially not with Regionals right around the corner."

"She hasn't quit once this year except wanting to quit for Sectionals but half the team wanted to quit then so don't even go there about her so called diva fits," Santana said. Mercedes and Santana were having a glare off and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand to keep her from attacking Mercedes.

"What about her future Mercedes?" Quinn growled. She couldn't believe she used to call Mercedes her friend. "She isn't having some diva fit. She quit because you, Kurt, Finn and everyone else can't treat her like a human being. She has feelings."

"Why do you even care Quinn?" Mercedes yelled. "You hate her, you all hate her." She pointed out each of the cheerleaders.

"We don't hate her," Brittany said softly. Santana squeezed her hand but Quinn and Mercedes acted like they didn't hear her.

Quinn stepped forward and punched Mercedes but before she could do anymore damage Santana and Brittany were holding her back. Mercedes was holding her nose which Quinn was sure she broke. "Don't you dare tell me how I feel about Rachel. I know I fucked up but I am doing everything I can to make it up to her and if I have to beat the crap out of everyone that tries to hurt her I will. Now get the fuck out of here," Quinn said. Her voice was so low and dangerous that Santana and Brittany were afraid of her. Quinn slammed the door in Mercedes' face and hoped it hit her.

Santana and Brittany released Quinn who ran to Rachel's side and they opened the front door to follow Mercedes. Mercedes didn't get far before she was stopped. "Wheezy," Santana yelled. Mercedes turned around to see the two cheerleaders.

"What do you want Satan?" Mercedes asked. She still had her hand over her nose.

Santana pulled her hand back and punched Mercedes in the eye. "Mess with Rachel again and we won't hold Quinn back next time," Santana said before turning and walking back to the house.

"You made Rae cry, you are not a nice person," Brittany told Mercedes. She followed Santana back inside the house.

"Rach," Quinn said. She dropped to the ground next to Mike and Rachel. Now that Mercedes was taken care of Quinn could focus on Rachel. Rachel was still shaking and holding her cheek. "Mike can you carry her upstairs to her room?" Mike nodded and pulled her up off the ground and into his arms.

Quinn followed them upstairs and went to the guest bathroom to get a wet washcloth, she hated Rachel's bathroom and refused to go in there. She walked into the bedroom and saw Rachel curled up on her bed and Mike standing at the edge of the bed. "Mike you can go. I will take care of her and if you see Santana and Brittany let them know where we are."

He nodded and gave Rachel a hug before leaving. Quinn crawled on the bed and pulled Rachel against her body so Rachel was halfway on top of her. She gently pushed Rachel's hand aside and set the washcloth on her cheek. "I'm so sorry Rae. I should have protected you."

Rachel curled up on Quinn. "It's not your fault Quinn," Rachel said. "You didn't know what Mercedes was going to do but you shouldn't have punched her."

"You're right, I should have done a lot worse," Quinn said stroking Rachel's arm.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rae?"

"Thank you for defending me," Rachel mumbled before she fell asleep. Quinn kissed her forehead and held the girl against her body. She never wanted to let her go.

"Q," Santana called from the hallway.

"Come in Santana," Quinn said just loud enough for her to hear. "Be quiet though she is sleeping."

Santana and Brittany walked into the bedroom and climbed on Rachel's bed. "How much damage did you cause?" Quinn whispered to Santana. Santana had her arms around Quinn and Brittany had her arms around Santana.

"She now has a black eye to go with her broken nose," Santana said smiling. Santana was proud of herself.

Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "Why did Mercedes hurt Rae?" she asked. Brittany didn't understand or like violence of any kind even though Santana got in fights a lot.

"Because Mercedes wants to blame Rachel for her failures," Quinn answered.

"What are you thinking Q?" Santana asked. She saw the evil look in Quinn's eyes and knew nothing good was going to happen.

"I don't want Hudson or Hummel to get any ideas, tomorrow there will be a new order, an exchange if you want to call it that. Rachel will be off limits but Hudson, Hummel and Jones can be slushied as much as they want. Hell I will even encourage it."

"Excellent," Santana said smirking.

"She was making progress," Quinn muttered. "She was doing really well today, even better with Mike around, now I don't know what is going to happen to her."

"She is letting you touch her Q, that's a good sign. As for the rest we will keep an eye on her and make sure she can't hurt herself."

The next morning Quinn was escorting Rachel to her locker. Santana and Brittany had left Rachel's house early so they could get clothes and talk to their parents. They managed to convince their parents to allow them to stay at Rachel's house until her father's got back from their trip. Quinn's mother was never home so she left a note.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked. She was still asleep when they left.

"They had to go home," Quinn told her. "They talked their parents into letting them stay at your house until your dads returned."

Rachel opened her locker and pulled out her books which Quinn took from the diva. Rachel glanced at the photos of Finn in her locker and pulled the taped photos off the locker wall. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked. Rachel pulled all the photos out and walked to the trashcan and dumped them into it.

"I don't want him back," Rachel said. "Last night got me thinking, Finn was a horrible boyfriend. He never defended me, he never listened, he lied to me and now he hates me. But you, I can't forgive you," Quinn's face fell, "at least not yet but you have done more for me in the last few days than anyone has ever done for me except maybe Brittany. I can't express how grateful I am to you and I do believe you love me but I hope you will give some time to figure out my feelings and to process things."

"I will give you as much time as you need," Quinn promised. "Santana explained to Brittany about the ice cream, next time she will bring you vegan ice cream."

"You read my note," Rachel said shutting her locker and facing Quinn.

"We did, Santana and I, we wanted to know how we could help you," Quinn explained. Rachel was touched by the thoughtfulness.

Rachel looked behind Quinn and saw Mercedes and Kurt were walking down the hallway. Karofsky walked down the hallway with two slushy cups and threw them at Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel gasped and Quinn turned around and smiled at the sight. "Did you have anything to do with that?" Rachel asked. She saw Quinn smiling.

Quinn stopped smiling. "I, uh, I may have helped Karofsky pick a target."

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel said raising her voice. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?"

"She slapped you," Quinn said softly. "You have the bruise to prove it."

"Yes Quinn, she did and I do have a bruise but she has a black eye and a broken nose thanks to you and Santana. She doesn't deserve to get slushied and Kurt hasn't done anything to me," Rachel ranted. Quinn smiled at Rachel acting normal. "Why are you smiling Quinn?"

"I'm smiling because you are acting like the Rachel Berry I fell in love with," Rachel opened and shut her mouth, "sorry I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Hey Rach," Mike said walking up to Rachel. Tina was right beside him.

"Hi Rachel, how are you doing?" Tina asked.

"I'm good thank you Tina," Rachel said. "Mike are you still coming over after school?"

"Yes if the offer is still there," Mike said. Rachel nodded. "Great, I can give you and Brittany a ride to your house. I was going to skip glee to work on the song."

Rachel glanced at Quinn. Quinn was happy with the arrangement. "That will be great Mike thanks, Tina are you going to come over as well?"

Tina was surprised by the invitation. "Um, Mike is my ride so I will have to pass," Tina said. Mike was planning on picking Tina up after glee.

"Santana and I can give you a ride," Quinn offered. Tina was taken aback, Quinn wasn't generally nice to people.

"Sure," Tina agreed. "Thanks Quinn."

After school Brittany waited for Rachel at her locker. Mike and Rachel came by a few minutes later. "Hi Brittany," Rachel said. Brittany hugged Rachel and Mike.

Mike escorted Brittany and Rachel outside to the parking lot. On the way they saw Finn, who was glaring at Rachel, and Quinn and Santana. Santana kissed Brittany and hugged Rachel before heading to the choir room. Quinn hugged Rachel and Brittany and followed Santana.

"So spill Q," Santana said.

"Spill what?" Quinn asked.

"What are you going to do to get your girl?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"I want to sing to her. She loved when Puck sang Sweet Caroline to her so I need to find a better song, one to express my feelings," Quinn said. She had spent all day trying to find a song but came up with nothing so far.

Santana grabbed Quinn's arm to stop her so they weren't overheard. "Britts and I have your back. If you need backup singers or whatever let us know."

They walked into the room and everyone was already there. "Take a seat girls," Mr. Schue instructed. "Now we have lost two members and… where is Mike?"

"Mike had plans Mr. Schue," Tina told him. She hoped he didn't ask where he was because she didn't want him to know.

"Alright, well this week I want you all to focus on love, find a song that expresses for feelings for someone and perform it," Mr. Schue said. For the first time in a long time Quinn was excited about her assignment.

"Mr. Schue what about our other assignment?" Finn asked. He wasn't looking forward to this assignment.

"With Rachel and Brittany quitting, I decided not to do that assignment anymore because apparently forcing you to work together doesn't help," Mr. Schue explained. Mr. Schue expected Brittany and Rachel to be back by the time this assignment was over.

Mr. Schue allowed everyone to get started. "Santana we should do a song together, we can sing to Brittany and Rachel," Quinn said.

"Are you sure? I mean everyone in glee club will know," Santana said.

"I'm sure S, I want to show her I'm not ashamed of loving her, please San," Quinn begged.

"Alright, I have an idea for a song, I wanted to sing it to Brittany but I think it would be good for Rachel too. Tina," Santana called. Tina walked over to the cheerleaders. "Would you like to sing with us?"

"Sure," Tina said. She was looking forward to singing with Santana and Quinn. "So Santana is singing to Brittany and Quinn is singing to Rachel?"

Santana and Quinn stared at Tina. "I swear I am going to kill Chang," Santana growled.

"Mike didn't tell me," Tina said quickly. "I see the way Quinn looks at her, how protective she is. Mike acts the same way around me and Santana you act the same way around Brittany."

"Alright let's get this song ready so we can go see our girls, um and guy," Santana amended after a glance at Tina.

"Good job Mike," Rachel said. "But you are trying too hard; don't think about trying to sound good. Just sing."

Mike nodded and Rachel hit play again. Brittany and Rachel were sitting on Rachel's bed as Mike performed. Rachel had told him to wait on the dancing until he got the singing down. She didn't want anything taking focus away from his voice.

Once he finished Rachel and Brittany burst into applause. "What did you think?" he asked grinning. He figured if Rachel was clapping then that was a good sign.

"Great job Mike," Rachel said honestly. "Once you relaxed and stopped trying so hard you did an amazing job. Your voice is naturally low so you should stay in that range."

Mike went over and hugged Rachel and pulled her off the bed. "Thanks so much Rach," Mike said.

"Yo Chang you better not be trying to steal Q's girl," Santana yelled from the hallway. Mike instantly let Rachel go.

"Santana," Quinn yelled smacking her friend. She didn't want Rachel getting the wrong idea. Quinn wanted Rachel to be her girl but she didn't want to pressure her and Santana's statement wasn't helping.

"How was glee club?" Brittany asked trying to change the subject.

"Good," Quinn said. "Listen, Friday can you and Rachel come to glee club? You don't have to perform, just listen to the song."

"I don't know Quinn," Rachel said.

"Please Rae, you only have to be there for five minutes to hear us sing and then you can leave," Quinn begged.

"Alright, just for five minutes though, wait did you say we?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Santana, Tina and I are singing together," Quinn said.

"Tina, Mike would like to stay and watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Mike said. They climbed on Rachel's bed and Santana put on Funny Girl for Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long. I have started school again so updates won't be as fast but hopefully I can update at least once a week.

* * *

><p>Rachel was heading to her locker after school on Friday. She was enjoying being able to walk around school without getting slushied or football players looking at her.<p>

Santana and Quinn had called off the slushy attacks on Mercedes and Kurt after Rachel spent an hour yelling at the both of them. Quinn and Santana were so happy Rachel was acting normal that they did what she said without complaining.

Rachel was still skeptical about going to glee but Quinn had insisted she be there and Mike and Brittany would be by her side. Mike was planning on quitting after he performed his solo, which he was going to sing first thing on Monday. Rachel and Brittany were coming to watch his performance as well. Mike hated the treatment Rachel was getting and decided now he would defend her. Sam had sided with Mercedes after he found out about her broken nose and black eye.

Rachel shoved her books into her locker and was getting ready to head to the choir room when Brittany and Mike came up to her. "Hey Rae," Mike said hugging the diva. He had adopted Brittany and Quinn's nickname for the diva.

"Hi guys," Rachel greeted. "I thought I was going to meet you in the choir room."

"You were but Sanny told me they are performing in the auditorium instead," Brittany said.

They walked silently to the auditorium and everyone stopped speaking when they arrived. Santana, Quinn and Tina smiled when they saw the people they loved. "Girls what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked Brittany and Rachel. He was thrilled they were here but he was under the impression they weren't coming back.

"Santana and Quinn requested our presence," Rachel said. She looked around but no one was happy to see her, except Quinn, Santana and Tina. Finn, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes were glaring at her. Artie refused to look at her and Puck gave her a sad smile.

Puck thought there was something wrong with Rachel and he wanted to help but Finn told him to stay away from her if they were to remain friends. So Puck listened to him. He kept telling himself Rachel would be fine since she had the cheerleaders and Mike and Tina but he couldn't push aside the feeling that his hot Jewish American Princess needed him.

Mr. Schue, as usual, didn't notice the looks the other students were giving her and motioned for them to sit down. Quinn and Santana jumped off the stage and made their way to Mike, Rachel and Brittany. Quinn grabbed Mike and Rachel's hands and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led them to the front row.

Tina, Quinn and Santana had decorated the seats with a bag of their favorite candies; gummy worms for Rachel, Hersey kisses for Mike and skittles for Brittany. They also got a stuffed animal for each of them; unicorn for Brittany, gold star for Rachel and SpongeBob for Mike.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn started. "Tina, Santana and I came together to play a song for the people we love."

Finn watched them with a smile on his face. He assumed Quinn was singing to him, even though Quinn did not give him gifts like Santana and Tina had done for the person they loved. He was the only one who didn't realize that Quinn was going to sing to Rachel. Finn figured he would get back together with Quinn and forget all about Rachel but he had to perform first.

"Ok," Mr. Schue said. "Let's hear it."

He sat down with his students and Quinn, Santana and Tina set up their stools. They each sat down and gestured for the musicians to begin.

_[Quinn:]  
>The first time, ever I saw your face<br>I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley High for the first time. She was a new person after her transformation and she was determined to be the best, the most popular. She headed straight to the cheerleading tryouts. On the way she saw a girl, Rachel, walking towards her.

Rachel was beautiful but no one seemed to pay attention to her. Quinn was instantly mesmerized. The head cheerleader at the time, Tiffany, caught up with her. "You're Quinn Fabray right?"

"Yes," Quinn answered turning to look at Rachel once more. Rachel never looked back at her.

"Do you have a crush on Rachel Berry?" Tiffany asked.

"No why would you say that?" Quinn asked. She was trying not to look at her again.

"You keep staring," Tiffany replied.

"Why would like someone with Man-hands?" Quinn asked. Tiffany laughed and showed Quinn to the cheerleading tryout while Quinn felt bad._  
>[Tina:]<br>And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_[Tina with ND Girls:]_  
><em>To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love.<em>

_[Tina:]_  
><em>The first time ever I kissed your mouth<em>  
><em>I felt the earth move in my hand<em>  
><em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<em>

"Tina," Mike said surprised. The last time he had spoken to her she had told him she needed to sort out her feelings for him and Artie.

"I broke up with Artie," Tina announced quietly and Mike's eyes widened in surprise. He never wanted to break them up but he couldn't hide his feelings for her any longer.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. Tina nodded.

Mike stepped forward and pulled Tina's face up to his. He smiled at her and when she returned the smile he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a quick yet meaningful kiss. They both saw fireworks.

_[Tina with ND Girls:]_  
><em>That was there at my command, my love<em>

_[Santana:]  
>And the first time, ever I lay with you<br>I felt your heart so close to mine  
>And I knew our joy, would fill the earth<em>

Brittany was fast asleep on top of Santana. Santana held the naked blonde in her arms. She could feel Brittany's heart beating on her chest and it felt right, natural.

A lot of things seemed messed up to Santana but in that moment she didn't care. All she wanted to do was spend forever with Brittany. She gently kissed Brittany's lips and mumbled, "I love you," before she fell asleep.

_[Tina with ND Girls:]  
>And last, til the end of time, my Love.<em>

_[Quinn:]_  
><em>The first time, ever I saw<em>

_[Tina with New Directions Girls:]_  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Quinn with New Directions Girls:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Santana with New Directions Girls:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Quinn with New Directions Girls:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>

Throughout the song Quinn had her eyes on Rachel. By the end Rachel had a few tears running down her cheeks.

Halfway through the song Finn realized Quinn wasn't singing to him. It wasn't until they finished that he realized she was singing to the diva. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Quinn's eyes snapped up to the big football player. Rachel sunk down in her seat. "What is your problem Finnept?" Santana asked. She was angry at Finn interrupted a private moment between Quinn and Rachel.

"You're supposed to be singing to me," Finn said shaking with rage. Quinn laughed. "Instead you sing to her." He pointed at Rachel and she hoped the seat would swallow her. "She is a…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Quinn and Santana yelled at the same time.

"Finn calm down," Mr. Schue said. He wanted to get through the performances before a fight started.

"Mr. Schue I would like to perform," Finn announced. Mr. Schue nodded and he made his way to the stage.

Tina and Santana went to Brittany and Mike and sat on their laps while Quinn went and sat down next to Rachel. Rachel glanced at the others and got up to sit on Quinn's lap. Quinn was surprised at first but she quickly wrapped her arms around the diva.

"This song is a dedication to Rachel," Finn said. Santana and Quinn exchanged worried looks wondering what he was thinking.

_You know the bed feels warmer,  
>Sleeping here alone,<br>You know I dream in color,  
>And do the things I want.<em>

_You think you got the best of me_  
><em>Think you had the last laugh<em>  
><em>Bet you think that everything good is gone.<em>

_Think you left me broken down_  
><em>Think that I'd come running back<em>  
><em>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, Myself and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_  
><em>They told you I was moving on over you,<em>  
><em>You didn't think that I'd come back ,I'd come back swinging<em>  
><em>You try to break me but you see<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>stand a little taller<em>  
><em>doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone.<em>

_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, myself and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
><em>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<em>  
><em>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me<em>

_You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>doesn't mean I'm over cause you gone.<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
><em>Just me, Myself and I<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<em>  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>

Tina and Mike's jaws dropped in shock. Brittany was trying to figure out what the song meant. Puck, Quinn and Santana were ready to kill Finn. Mr. Schue was upset because Finn didn't follow the assignment. Mercedes and Kurt were laughing quietly. Artie and Sam had blank expressions on their faces. Rachel had tears falling as she saw how proud Finn was of his song choice. Quinn was too angry to think properly and Rachel jumped off her lap and ran out of the auditorium.

It took Quinn a minute to realize Rachel had left. Santana and Tina had both jumped up as well. "Q you better find Rach before something happens," Santana whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded and ran out of the auditorium. Brittany gathered Rachel's star and candy and placed it in her backpack with her unicorn and candy so it wouldn't get lost.

"Sanny what is wrong?" Brittany asked. She didn't understand why Rachel was so upset.

"Finn's song wasn't very nice," Santana explained to Brittany while she glared at Finn.

"If anything happens to her I swear to God I will ends you Finnocence," Santana growled. Santana grabbed her bags and stormed out of the auditorium in a fashion that would make Rachel proud.

Tina and Brittany moved to follow Santana but stopped when Mike didn't move. "Go on, I'll catch up with you," Mike said. "Puck and I need to teach him a lesson." Mike looked at Puck and he nodded and cracked his knuckles. The girls grabbed Rachel and Quinn's things and left the auditorium.

"Rae," Quinn called from the hallway. She was desperately trying to find Rachel before she tried to hurt herself again.

"Rachel," Quinn yelled. There was no answer. Quinn checked the choir room and some classrooms before she started looking through the bathrooms.

Quinn was starting to panic, then she heard a crash in the bathroom a few doors down. Quinn burst into the room and saw Rachel shaking and the mirror was broken. Her knuckles were bleeding and she was clutching a piece of glass tightly in her right hand. Her grip was so tight that Quinn could see blood dripping onto the floor.

"Rachel, please drop the glass," Quinn said quietly. She didn't move closer to Rachel in fear that the diva would react quicker.

"He hates me so much," Rachel whispered. There were tears running down her cheeks and she stared at the glass. "He was my first friend, my only friend for the longest time and he can't even look at me. He was never this angry when he found out about you and Puck."

"I don't think he ever really loved me," Quinn said.

"If he loved me he would have never done that, or said those things."

"Did he ever hit you?" Quinn asked.

Santana, Brittany and Tina walked into the bathroom but Rachel didn't seem to notice. "He never hit me but I'm sure he wanted to."

"Rae, please put down the glass. I don't want you to get hurt," Quinn begged.

Rachel looked at the glass and then at Quinn's terrified face and she dropped it. "I just want the pain to go away," she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "I know baby, I know you do," Quinn said. They slid to the ground and Quinn rocked Rachel back and forth, much like she did after she found Rachel had tried to kill herself. Quinn looked up at the three heartbroken girls. "Santana can you go pull your car up front?" Santana nodded, pulled her keys out and left. "Brittany can you get our stuff from the auditorium?"

"We already have it," Brittany said holding up the bags.

"I should go stop Mike and Puck from killing Finn," Tina said reluctantly. Quinn nodded. No matter how much Finn deserved it she didn't want the boys to get in trouble. She was already plotting her revenge.

"You three are welcome to come over to Rachel's house," Quinn said. It wasn't her place to invite people over but she was sure Rachel would want to see them when she was feeling better.

"Thanks," Tina said. She turned around and left the bathroom.

"Brit, help me get her off the ground please," Quinn instructed. Brittany dropped the bags and walked over to Rachel and pulled her off the ground and into her arms. Quinn climbed off the ground and lifted Rachel out of Brittany's arms. "Get the door."

Brittany pulled the door open and Quinn carried Rachel out. The blonde dancer grabbed the bags and followed Quinn to the front of the school.

Santana had the back door open when they got outside. Quinn gently set Rachel inside and climbed in next to her since Rachel had a tight grip on Quinn's shirt. Brittany got in the passenger seat and Santana got in and drove away.

"What the hell man?" Puck yelled. He could deal with not talking to Rachel, if that's what's best for her, but if Finn was going to be a dick about it then he wasn't keeping his word.

"She deserved it for cheating on me," Finn said. Mercedes and Kurt agreed.

"She didn't deserve to be embarrassed in front of everyone," Mike yelled.

Puck grabbed his stuff so he could go look for Rachel. "Where are you going?" Finn asked climbing off the stage.

"To look for Rachel," he said resisting the urge to punch his former best friend.

"You promised you would stay away from her," Finn said.

"Yeah because I thought you still loved her and wanted to get back together with her," Puck yelled. "Not because you're a prick that likes hurting girls."

Tina walked into the auditorium and watched as Puck stormed away. He wanted to punch Finn but he didn't want to get sent back to juvie. Rachel would kill him if he got sent back.

Mike however had a clean record so he walked up to Finn and punched him before following Puck out. Tina grabbed Mike's hand. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Fine," he assured her. "How is Rachel?"

"Almost catatonic," Tina said sadly. "Puck, Quinn said you could come over but I think we should wait a bit so she can calm down."

"Great, I want to stop at the store first; do you guys want to come?" Puck asked.

"Yeah let's go," Tina said. "I'm going to text Quinn and let her know. I don't want Rae to think we abandoned her."

Santana pulled into the Berry driveway but no one moved to get out of her car. "Rae, can you get out or do you need help?" Quinn asked.

Brittany hopped out of the car and opened the door. Rachel climbed out followed by Quinn. Quinn opened the front door, using Rachel's key, and the girls walked in. "San," Quinn said. Santana glanced at the hand Rachel was holding to her chest and nodded in understanding.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Santana said. "Quinn, if her hand is too bad we will have to take her to the hospital."

"Santana," Quinn said sighing. This conversation was all too familiar to her. At least this time Rachel hadn't hurt herself on purpose. "We can't. She will never trust us if we did that."

"I'm not saying we take her and 'hey doctor here's where she slit her wrist'." Quinn flinched. "It's her right hand that is hurt right now so if we don't show them her left wrist she will be fine. We can say she got mad and punched the mirror."

"Fine, check her hand then we can decide," Quinn agreed. She wanted Rachel to go to the doctor but she would never force her to go.

Quinn looked around and saw Brittany had taken Rachel to the living room while she talked to Santana. "Hi Quinn," Rachel said looking at the blonde. Quinn smiled at her and saw she was holding onto the gold star Quinn had bought her. "I never got to say thank you for my presents. I really love them and the song you guys sang."

"It was Santana's idea," Quinn mumbled embarrassed. Rachel's praise meant more to her than she would like to admit.

Rachel grabbed the candy and tried to open it. Brittany took it from her hands and yanked it open before handing the bag back to Rachel. "Thanks Brit," Rachel said smiling at the dancer.

"Where are Mike and Tina?" Rachel questioned.

"They had something to do," Quinn answered. She got text message on the way to Rachel's house saying they needed to make a stop.

Quinn sat down next to Rachel and Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel was getting a lot more comfortable around Quinn and she fully believed Quinn loved her. Though she was still a little hesitant about trusting Quinn she decided to give her a chance to prove she changed. "Oh, I figured they wouldn't want to come back," Rachel said misinterpreting what Quinn said.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh no Rae, they are coming they just needed to make a stop first. Puck is coming with them."

"Why is Noah coming?" Rachel hadn't spoken to him since their make out session. Well Noah was avoiding her.

"Tina said he wants to explain but he is very angry with Finn." Quinn wasn't thrilled about having Puck come over mainly because Rachel dated him but she would always be grateful to Puck for causing a permanent break up between Rachel and Finn.

Santana had been standing in the hallway and listening to the conversation and decided to announce her presence. "Got the kit Q," Santana said walking into the room. "We need to get the glass out of the cuts first."

Santana set the kit on the coffee table and knelt down in front of Rachel. Rachel offered her injured hand to Quinn and Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the diva. "Rach, Quinn can't do shit for your hand," Santana said gently.

Rachel blushed and went to move her hand but Quinn stopped her. "Yes I can," Quinn argued and she gently kissed Rachel's wrist right below the cuts.

Rachel giggled and Brittany's face lit up at the sound. "My hand feels much better thanks Quinn," Rachel joked and Quinn grinned triumphantly.

"Unfortunately your hand is still injured baby girl," Santana said. Santana grabbed the hand and some tweezers started picking out bits of glass from Rachel's knuckles.

"What do you think San?" Brittany asked.

"Doesn't look too bad, better than I expected," Santana said poking around. "Cuts aren't deep. Q, grab some gauze. It should be good if I wrap it up."

"Santana, how did you get so good at first aid?" Rachel asked curious.

"My dad taught me a lot," Santana answered. She started wrapping up Rachel's hand. "He said in an emergency it would be good to know and he was right. Although I don't think this is what he had in mind."

"Did you guys hurt Finn?" Rachel asked quietly. She was finally getting to the question she really wanted answered.

"I didn't," Quinn said. "I ran after you as soon as I realized what happened."

"Tina, Brit and I grabbed your stuff and ran out," Santana added.

"Mike and Puck probably hurt him. They were really mad. I didn't know why until Sanny explained it," Brittany said. Quinn and Santana groaned. They didn't want Rachel to find out.

"Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, you need to stop them, Noah can't get in trouble again," Rachel yelled.

"Rae, they already left and Tina said Puck didn't do anything even though he wanted to," Quinn said trying to soothe her.

"And Mike?" Rachel demanded.

Quinn sighed. "Mike punched him." Brittany clapped and Santana chuckled.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Quinn said trying to look innocent. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Alright we haven't had a chance to figure out what we want to do."

"Whipped," Santana coughed into her hand. Quinn glared at her best friend.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Promise me you won't do anything to him," Rachel said. Santana and Brittany nodded but Quinn shook her head.

"I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again and I failed," Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Quinn stopped her, "Finn shouldn't have said and done what he did and I won't let him disrespect you like that. Rae, he is one of the reasons you will have a scar on your arm for the rest of your life."

"I don't like it Quinn," Rachel said.

"If it keeps you alive then I don't care," Quinn said defiantly. "I would rather you be alive and hate me then be dead and not able to hate me."

Brittany and Santana got up to make some snacks. "Quinn I don't hate you, I just don't want you to get in trouble," Rachel said softly.

Quinn grabbed both of Rachel's hands. "Don't worry about me," Quinn said. Quinn leaned forward to kiss Rachel but was stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Damn pussy-blocking glee members," Quinn growled under her breath so Rachel wouldn't hear her.

"I got the door Q," Santana yelled.

"Took you long enough," Santana said when she opened the door.

"How is Rachel?" Puck asked. He was holding flowers and vegan cookies. His goal was to make up with Rachel and if she allowed it then he wanted to be her friend again.

"She is ok; she's with Quinn in the living room. Q is gonna be pissed if you are trying to win over her girl," Santana said eying the flowers and cookies.

"I'm not trying to win her over. I want to apologize," Puck said. "Wait did you say Q's girl?"

"Finally figured it out Puckerman," Mike laughed walking inside.

"She was singing to Rae," Tina said following Mike inside.

"Oh," Puck said finally realizing. "Can I come in?"

Santana stepped aside. "They are in the living room," she said.

"Hey Rachel," Puck said walking into the living room. He saw Rachel laughing with Mike and Tina. Quinn was holding her good hand while her other one was resting in her lap.

"Hi Noah," Rachel said looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you," he said. He moved the cookies to his other hand and ran his free hand through his Mohawk. "What Finn did was fucked up and you looked really sad so I wanted to come cheer you up. I brought you these." He handed her the flowers and cookies. "I remembered to get vegan cookies, since last time I forgot you yelled at me."

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said. Quinn took the offered presents and put them in Rachel's lap. "They are beautiful," Rachel said looking at the flowers. Tina took the flowers off her lap and took them to the kitchen to put them in water.

"What happened to your hand Rachel?" Puck asked concerned.

Quinn pulled Rachel's injured hand onto her lap. "I got mad and punched a mirror at school," she answered.

Puck laughed. "I think I need to teach you to punch better," he said. "Or Mikey here can teach you."

"Don't call me that," Mike said making a face at the name.

"Why would Mike be able… oh, you hit Finn," Rachel said looking at Mike.

"Yes," Mike admitted.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked concerned.

Mike laughed. "I'm fine Rae."

Rachel looked around the room. It was filled with people that now considered her a friend. "Can I, I mean would it be ok if I sang a song?"

Brittany bounced happily in her spot and Quinn was pleased. "Of course Rae, this is your house," Quinn said. Santana came into the living room with plates full of snacks.

Rachel got up and fumbled with her IPod until she found the song she wanted. She took a deep breath and hit play.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
>Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me<br>It's not that I don't wanna stay  
>But every time you come too close I move away<em>

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_  
><em>'Cause it sounds so good<em>  
><em>But if you really want me, move slow<em>  
><em>There's things about me you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

_Baby all I need is time_

_I don't wanna be so shy_  
><em>Every time that I'm alone I wonder why<em>  
><em>Hope that you will wait for me<em>  
><em>You'll see that you're the only one for me<em>

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_  
><em>'Cause it sounds so good<em>  
><em>But if you really want me, move slow<em>  
><em>There's things about me you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

_All I really want is to hold you tight_  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>  
><em>Baby all I need is time<em>

_Just hang around and you'll see_  
><em>There's nowhere I'd rather be<em>  
><em>If you love me, trust in me<em>  
><em>The way that I trust in you<em>

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_  
><em>Be with you day and night<em>  
><em>Sometimes I run, (sometimes) sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

"You sang for me, I thought it was only fair if I sang something for you," Rachel said looking at Quinn. Mike and Tina nudged the others and nodded towards the door. Santana, Puck and Brittany took the hint and left Quinn and Rachel alone.

"It was beautiful Rae, I missed your voice," Quinn said. Rachel sat back down next to Quinn. "Did you mean what you sang?"

"Did you mean what you sang?" Rachel countered. Rachel sighed. "I did Quinn, part of me wants to be with you but the other part of me is still scared, of you and what would happen if I let myself be with you."

"Why don't we take it slow then?" Quinn suggested. "We could do a triple date, me and you, Brittany and Santana and Mike and Tina. It would give us a chance to get to know each other and you would have friends close by so you would be more comfortable."

"Ok," Rachel agreed. She smiled at Quinn. "When?"

"How about tomorrow night? You, Brittany and Tina could spend the day here getting ready and the three of us could pick you up, like a real date." Quinn already started planning the date in her head.

_Rachel Berry_, Quinn thought. _Prepare to be wooed._

* * *

><p>Song is Sometimes by Britney Spears<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this chapter is almost purely fluff and I hope everyone enjoys because I am a hopeless romantic. Most of the ideas are things I would do for a girlfriend, if I had one, so I'm very eager to hear your views on whether it was any good.

Thanks for the alerts and reviews!

* * *

><p>"Brittany, come on," Rachel called upstairs. Tina and Brittany had spent the night with Rachel while Santana, Mike and Quinn spent the night at Mike's house. They were preparing for their big date and they wanted it to be a big surprise. Quinn didn't like spending time away from Rachel but Santana convinced her it was for the best and Brittany and Tina would be there to help her.<p>

"She isn't upstairs Rae," Tina said coming downstairs. Tina was the last of the three to get ready. "She is in the kitchen looking for 'real' bread for the ducks."

Per Quinn, Mike and Santana's request Tina and Rachel were taking Brittany to the lake to feed the ducks and then getting ice-cream. "Rae you only have vegan bread," Brittany said walking into the living room and pouting. "Ducks don't eat vegan bread."

"We can stop at the store on the way," Rachel said scratching at her injured hand.

Tina studied Rachel. Santana and Quinn had told Tina about the attempted suicide so Tina could keep an eye on her. They didn't think Rachel would try again especially with how close she was to Brittany, Rachel would never do anything to upset Brittany, but they thought it was best to watch her just in case. "Are you ok Rae?" Tina asked.

"Yes, my hand just itches," Rachel said.

"Brit, why don't you get our purses and Rachel's car keys while I fix her hand," Tina suggested. Brittany nodded and left the room. Tina gently unwrapped Rachel's hand and pulled some Neosporin out of her pocket. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "Santana gave it to me last night, said I might need it so I stuck it in my pocket earlier just in case." Tina went back to treating the wound. Once finished she rewrapped it.

"Thank you Tina," Rachel said. She still wasn't used to people being so nice to her.

"Anytime Rae," Tina said smiling at Rachel.

"I'm ready," Brittany yelled. She strolled into the living room with three purses and Rachel's car keys.

"I'll drive," Tina said taking her purse and the keys from Brittany. Brittany couldn't drive and Rachel wasn't in any condition to drive.

They locked the front door and Brittany hopped into the back seat of Rachel's Honda. "Are you excited to see the ducks Brittany?" Tina asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes," Brittany said bouncing in her seat. "I wish Sanny and Quinn and Mike could come but they are probably busy." Rachel frowned. She hadn't talked to Quinn at all today except for the good morning text Quinn had sent her. It was strange for Rachel; she had spent so much time relying on Quinn so now that she had to function without her it was almost impossible. Part of her was still waiting for the moment when they all told her it was a joke and they didn't want to be around her anymore and if that happened, well Rachel was ready. She had a razor stored away just in case.

Tina pulled into the parking lot. Brittany hopped out of the car before Tina and Rachel could get their seatbelts off. Once they got inside they went straight for the bread, well Brittany went for the bread and Tina and Rachel rushed to keep up.

By the time Tina and Rachel got to Brittany, Brittany already had two types of bread in her hands. "Rae, which bread do you think the ducks will like better?" she asked. "White or wheat, or fat free, do you think the ducks are on a diet?"

Tina stifled a laugh. "I don't think the ducks are on a diet Brit," Rachel said kindly. "And I think most people feed ducks white bread." Brittany nodded and set the wheat bread back on the shelf.

"Which brand?" Brittany asked. She was concentrating hard on selecting the right bread.

"What do you usually get when you go feed the ducks?" Tina asked. She loved Brittany but she didn't move the process along they would be at the store all day.

"I don't remember, Santana usually picks it up ahead of time," Brittany answered.

"Why don't you pick whichever one you think the ducks will like the best," Rachel said. Brittany got excited and picked the package with the most bread in it. Brittany skipped to the checkout line while Rachel and Tina followed. Rachel pulled out her wallet on the way so she could pay.

"What are you doing Rae?" Brittany asked while they waited in line.

"We have to pay for the bread," Rachel reminded her.

"I know but Sanny gave me money," Brittany said holding up a $20 bill. "She said to buy you ice-cream too." Rachel put her wallet away and walked up to the register with Brittany, she knew better than to try and pay for anything if Santana had given Brittany money, Brittany would pout and Santana would go all Lima Heights on her.

Rachel's thoughts drifted to the date the three girls had tonight. None of them knew what Quinn, Santana and Mike had planned but they were all curious. There were no clues though. They were determined to make the night special for their girls. "Rach," Tina said softly shaking the tiny diva. "Brittany is done paying."

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking," Rachel said following the blonde dancer out of the store.

"Care to share?" Tina asked.

"Just wondering what they have planned for tonight," Rachel replied.

"Brittany and I have been wondering that too. They seem to be very secretive about whatever they are planning. I haven't talked to Mike all day and Brittany talked to Santana briefly while you were sleeping," Tina said. The girls got into the car and buckled up.

It only took ten minutes to get to the lake and Brittany was out of the car before Tina had a chance to turn the engine off. "I think she is excited," Rachel said laughing.

Tina laughed as well. "I think you are right."

They got out of the car and found Brittany sitting on a bench at the edge of the lake. "Here Rae," Brittany said handing Rachel a piece of bread. "Tear it into pieces like this." She demonstrated the proper way to feed the ducks. Tina and Rachel copied Brittany's actions.

They stayed quiet while they fed the ducks and after thirty minutes they were out of bread. "This was fun," Tina said.

"Thanks for bringing me," Brittany said. "Can we come back sometime with Santana, Quinn and Mike?"

"Sure Brit," Rachel said picking up the trash. "I'm sure they would love to come here."

"Should we walk to the ice cream shop?" Tina asked. "We are not that far away."

Tina, Rachel and Brittany took their time getting to the ice cream shop. They weren't in a hurry since it was only 11am. They walked inside and Brittany immediately went to the line. There were a few people sitting at the tables but the line was empty except for Brittany and the other two girls. "Hi," Brittany said smiling. "Do you have vegan ice cream?" Brittany was proud of herself for remembering Rachel was a vegan.

The man behind the counter stared at the blonde but nodded. He pointed to four flavors off to the side; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and chocolate chip. "What kind do you want Rae?"

"I'll take the strawberry," Rachel said. "What about you Tina?"

"I'll take chocolate chip," Tina said pointing. Brittany picked out the vanilla and requested sprinkles on hers and Rachel's.

"I'm glad you guys chose vegan ice cream but you didn't have to," Rachel said as Brittany paid.

"We know," Brittany said. She was waiting for her change. "We just wanted to. I like vegan food now."

"Me too," Tina agreed. "I can't eat it all the time but when I hang out with you I will." Rachel beamed. "Are your dads vegans?"

Rachel shook her head. "I tried to convince them but they love steak and milk too much and they refuse to try alternatives."

"When will they be home?" Brittany asked. They grabbed their ice creams and found an empty table.

"About two weeks unless they decide to stay longer," Rachel replied after she took a bite of her ice cream.

Tina grabbed Rachel's hand. "We will be around as long as you want us." Brittany nodded. "Oh Mike told me he is quitting glee club on Monday, doesn't look like we are going to have enough people for Regionals."

Rachel focused on her bowl so she could avoid the guilt she was feeling. "It's not your fault," Tina said. "It's Mr. Schue's fault for not defending you."

"Should we head back to the car?" Rachel asked desperate to change the subject.

"Sure I'm getting hungry," Tina said getting up.

"Me too," Brittany said getting up and throwing away her empty bowl.

They arrived at Rachel's house and found a note on the door. Brittany picked it up and read the outside. "It's addressed to all three of us," she said.

"That's Mike's writing," Tina said reading the outside of the note. "Can you read it to us Brit?"

Brittany opened the note and started reading:

_Britt-Britt, Rae and Tina,_

_When you lovely ladies get inside, head to the kitchen._

_Love, _

_Sanny, Quinn and Mike_

The girls exchanged looks and Rachel opened the door. "What do you think this is about?" Rachel asked gesturing to the note that was still in Brittany's hand.

"Sounds like they are up to something," Tina said.

"Maybe they have a surprise for us," Brittany said excited. She loved surprises.

They made their way into the kitchen and found three plates wrapped in tin foil and each had a name tag on it. There was another note on the counter in the middle of the three plates. Rachel grabbed it and started reading:

_Britt-Britt, Rae and Tina,_

_A little bird told us you ladies hadn't eaten lunch yet so we took the liberty of making you lunch. Each plate is marked with your name and you will find some of your favorite foods. Also in the refrigerator you will find your favorite beverage. When you finish eating, head upstairs to Rachel's room._

_Love, _

_Sanny, Quinn and Mike_

"They have really worked hard on today," Rachel said when she finished. Brittany went to the refrigerator and pulled out the drinks while Tina grabbed some napkins. The girls sat on a bar stool and peeled off the tin foil from the plate.

Rachel's face lit up when she saw what Quinn had made her; vegan ham and cheese sandwich with veggie chips and vegan cheese dipping sauce. She took a bite of her sandwich and moaned at the taste before she frowned.

"What's wrong Rae?" Brittany asked concerned. She looked at her own plate which had mini homemade pizzas on it. It was a meal Brittany's mom taught her to make when she was younger and the blonde loved it ever since. It had half an English muffin with tomato sauce on it and cheese and pepperoni that was then heated up to melt the cheese.

"How did Quinn know this is my favorite meal for lunch?" Rachel asked. Her food was so good she would kiss Quinn if she walked in the door.

Tina shrugged as she ate. She honestly had no idea then again she didn't know Quinn loved Rachel until a week ago. "Quinn remembers everything you have said to Finn or anyone else," Brittany said offhandedly. "But unlike Finn she pays attention."

Rachel stared at Brittany. "How do you know this?"

"I went to her house a few months ago and I saw her sticking a notebook under her mattress so when she went to the bathroom I took it out and read it. She wrote down a lot of stuff about you, favorites and other stuff so if she ever had the guts to ask you out she could plan the perfect date."

"She really did care all that time," Rachel said softly. Brittany got off her stool to go hug Rachel.

"She has always loved you Rae, she was just scared. Her parents aren't very nice and she was afraid of them but now Quinn doesn't care what other people think about her. She almost lost you and now she wants to do whatever it takes to make you happy," Brittany said.

Tina looked down at her plate of hot dogs, fried rice and fruit salad. She didn't like the reminder of what Rachel tried to do, though it wasn't her fault she still felt guilty. "No more sadness today," Brittany said firmly. Rachel chuckled and wiped away a few tears.

"Agreed," Tina and Rachel said. Rachel grabbed her glass of strawberry lemonade and took a few sips.

"This one meal made by Quinn is better than any meal Finn made me," Rachel said.

"Didn't he try to feed you meat one time?" Tina asked grabbing her glass of Coca-Cola.

"More than once," Rachel said shuddering. "Then he couldn't figure out why I was crying."

"Well you don't have to worry about Quinn forgetting," Brittany said. She took a sip of her orange juice mixed with a little pineapple juice before she continued, "She wrote it in her notebook several times."

"Um Brit does Quinn know you read her notebook?" Tina asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't think so cause she hasn't said anything about it."

After they finished eating they cleaned up the dishes before heading upstairs to Rachel's room. On the door, taped underneath the gold star was another note. Tina grabbed it and started reading:

_Britt-Britt, Rae and Tina, _

_We hope you enjoyed your lunch. Now go inside to Rachel's closet. _

_Love, _

_Sanny, Quinn and Mike_

Rachel pushed her door open and they went straight to her closet. There was another note taped to the closet door. Brittany read the note:

_Britt-Britt, Rae and Tina, _

_In Rachel's closet you will find three dress bags with your outfits for this evening. The pink bag is Rachel's, Blue is Tina's and Yellow is Brittany's. We carefully picked the outfits out (Santana and I helped Mike pick out Tina's sometimes it pays to be a lesbian makes it much easier to pick out an outfit for your partner and now I'm distracted) anyway we hope you like them. Do not open the bags until 3:30pm; your chauffeur will arrive at 6:30pm. Until then enjoy the next few hours, we picked out a few movies we thought you would like. They are on Rachel's dresser, hope you enjoy. _

_Love,_

_Sanny, Quinn and Mike_

"Can we walk The Little Mermaid?" Brittany asked. Rachel glanced at the clock and saw they had a few hours so she agreed. They hung the bags back in the closet and climbed onto Rachel's bed.

After they watched The Little Mermaid they decided to watch SpongeBob on TV. Brittany and Tina kept glancing at each other every time Rachel would burst into laughter.

At 3:30pm the girls decided to open their bags. Once they were set on the bed they each unzipped their bag and pulled out the clothes. Inside Rachel's bag was a short black dress, a dress Rachel had never seen before. On top of the dress was a note:

_Rae,_

_I saw this at the mall earlier and I knew you had to have it. I hope you wear it tonight though you don't have to. I can't wait to see you in it. Even if you wore an argyle sweater I would still think you are the most beautiful girl in Lima (just don't tell Santana she may get mad). Wear the black heels with the dress, they will show off your legs. I love you Rae._

_Love, Quinn_

"Wow Rae, that dress is beautiful. I didn't know you owned a black dress," Tina said.

"I didn't, Quinn bought it for me," Rachel said blushing.

Brittany and Tina each had a dress, Tina's was blue and Brittany's was purple and a note attached expressing Mike and Santana's desire for Tina and Brittany to wear the dress and the matching heels that were in the closet. "It appears our dates went shopping for us," Rachel said.

"Rae, why don't you go and take a shower?" Brittany suggested. "I can curl your hair later if you want."

"That sounds great," Rachel said. She went to her dresser and dug around for a bra and panties. Brittany came up beside her and looked around.

"Wear these," Brittany said pulling out a matching black lace set. Rachel blushed; she bought those a while ago but had never worn them. "Quinn will like them." Rachel blushed even harder.

She took the undergarments and headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and wearing only her undergarments. Tina grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. "I forgot my dress," Rachel said blushing at the look Brittany gave her.

"You're hot," Brittany said.

"Thank you," Rachel said smiling. She unzipped her dress and pulled it on and Brittany stepped behind her and zipped it up. Rachel grabbed her lotion and quickly put it on while she waited.

Tina came out of the shower and Brittany went in next. "Do you think they got us a chauffeur?" Tina asked. Tina started applying her own lotion.

"I don't think so," Rachel said. She sat in front of her mirror so she could do her make-up. "Chauffeur's are really expensive and I doubt they could afford it after buying us dresses and whatever else they have planned."

"That's true," Tina said. She pulled a chair up next to Rachel so she could do her own make-up. "They seem to be really into this date."

"I agree," Rachel said. She wondered how much of today was Quinn's idea.

Tina put more Neosporin on Rachel's hand and Rachel decided not to rewrap it so it wasn't noticeable at dinner, she didn't have any sleeves to hide the cuts. Her wrist was also carefully treated and was starting to heal.

At exactly 6:30pm Brittany was touching up Rachel's hair when they heard a car horn. "It must be them," Brittany said. They grabbed their purses and locked up the back door before heading out of the house.

It wasn't Quinn, Santana or Mike waiting for them. It was Puck. "Hey hot mommas," he said rolling down his window. "Your driver has arrived." He climbed out of a car wearing black pants and a button down shirt.

"Not that we're not happy to see you but what are you doing here Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Well My Hot Little Jewish American Princess your date asked me to pick you ladies up and take you to your destination. They are sorry they couldn't pick you up themselves but they had to finish up a few things first," Puck answered. He opened the back door and gestured for them to climb in. Once they were inside he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Tina asked.

"Sorry babe can't tell you that," Puck said. "Here I'm supposed to give this to you."

Brittany took the note and quickly scanned it before handing it to Rachel. "It's Quinn's writing," Rachel muttered to herself.

_Britt-Britt, Rae and Tina,_

_We are sorry we can't pick you up but we will see you in about ten minutes. Rae, don't bother Puck about where you are going because he won't tell. _

_Love,_

_Sanny, Quinn and Mike_

Rachel pouted. "Why did she have to say my name?"

Tina and Brittany laughed. "You're more likely to keep asking," Tina said. "Puck, how did they convince you to help? And where did you get this car?"

"The car is my mom's, I borrowed it for tonight and they paid me to help. I told them they didn't have to; I would do anything to see Rachel happy again." He gave her a soft smile that she caught in the rearview mirror. "So I told them to buy me dinner sometime and we could call it even so tomorrow night I'm going to Breadstix with Mike."

The car ride was short and Puck pulled right in front of a restaurant. "Where are we?" Rachel asked and Tina and Brittany started laughing again. "Oh hush you two."

The car door opened and the three girls got out and found Quinn, Santana and Mike waiting for them. Quinn was wearing a short strapless green dress. Santana was wearing a short spaghetti strapped red dress and Mike was wearing a suit.

"You look beautiful," Quinn said taking Rachel's hand. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and Mike reached for Tina's hand. "Thank you Puck." Puck nodded and drove away.

"Quinn where are we?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed. "Told you she would ask Santana," Quinn said. Santana grumbled about owing Quinn $20. "I did some research and this is the fanciest vegan restaurant in Ohio. That's why we are all dressed up."

"What if I wore my argyle sweater and pants?"

"I have a backup dress in my car just in case," Quinn said laughing. "But I'm glad you wore this dress."

Rachel fidgeted trying to hide her hand and wrist. "Rae, stop," Santana said. She released Brittany's hand and grabbed both of Rachel's hands.

"Everyone is going to see," Rachel said.

"Who cares?" Santana said. "If anyone looks or says anything I will go all Lima Heights on their asses so stop worrying." Rachel chuckled and hugged Santana. "Now let's go our eats on cause I'm starving."

They walked inside and Quinn went to the front desk. "Hi," she said. "We have reservations under Quinntanike."

Rachel and Tina stared at Quinn. "It's a mash up of their names," Brittany said suddenly. "Like me and San is Brittana and you and Mike is Chang squared and Rachel and Quinn are Faberry."

"It was all Mike's idea," Santana said.

"I thought it was a good idea," Mike said pouting.

"It was," Rachel and Brittany said.

"Right this way ladies and gentleman," the host said. The group of teenagers followed the host to the dining area that happened to be near a stage. Rachel's face lit up at the sight of the stage.

"Later Rae," Quinn said. She was watching Rachel's face the entire time they walked to their booth because she wanted to see the brunette's reaction.

They came to a big circular booth and they slid in, Rachel was on the outside next to Quinn and Santana sat by Quinn and Brittany and Mike was on the other edge next to Tina. The host left some menus with them and told them their waitress would be there soon to take their drink orders.

The restaurant was fairly crowded but not as bad as it could have been for a Saturday night. "Order what you want," Mike told Tina, Brittany and Rachel.

Everyone stayed quiet while they looked over their menus. Rachel kept glancing longingly at the stage but decided to figure out what she wanted to eat before she tried talking Quinn into letting her perform.

The waitress came and took their drink and food orders and promised to come back soon with some rolls. Rachel waited until she was gone before she turned to Quinn. "I know what you are going to say Rae and the answer is yes. We talked the manager into letting us use the stage."

"How did you do that?" Tina asked.

"We showed the manager a video of Rachel singing at Sectionals last year and he was eager to let her perform and the rest of us if we wanted to," Mike explained.

Santana flagged down a waiter. "Is the manager still here?" she asked. He nodded and stared at her chest. "Get him, please," she added when Brittany elbowed her. "And quit staring at my chest."

He hurried away. "So Mike," Rachel said. The waitress came back with their drinks. Mike looked up at the diva. "Are you up for a duet?"

Mike laughed. "Sure Rae, bring it on," he said. He was happy Rachel considered him good enough to sing with her.

The manager came over to the table. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Is it ok if use the stage now?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Ms. Fabray," he said. "I will get the band members ready for you. Who will be singing first?" Rachel and Mike raised their hands. "Very good, if you will follow me."

They got up and followed the manager to the stage. The band asked which song they were singing and Rachel told them. "Do you know the song?" Rachel asked Mike. He nodded. "Great grab a microphone."

The manager walked onto the stage and turned one of the mics on. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to inform you we have some special guests performing tonight; from McKinley High School we have Rachel Berry and Mike Chang." The audience clapped politely but no one clapped louder than Quinn, Tina, Santana and Brittany.

Mike took a deep breath as the music started.

_[Mike]  
>You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>When I met you  
>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around<br>Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<em>

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me_

_[Both]_

_It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<em>

_[Rachel]  
>I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>That much is true  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<br>Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you<br>But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do<em>

_[Both]  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<em>

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find  
>When you think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<em>

_[Repeat x3]  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

The audience burst into applause and Mike hugged Rachel. "You did a great job Mike," Rachel said.

"Thanks," he said grinning. They headed back to their table and Quinn got up. "My turn," she said.

The manager went back to the stage to introduce Quinn. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Quinn Fabray," he introduced.

"Thank you," Quinn said after she talked to the band. "I would like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful girl in the world. Santana stop glaring at me." Quinn's table, except Santana, started chuckling because Santana was in fact glaring at Quinn. Santana disagreed with Quinn at who was the most beautiful girl in the world. While Santana did think Rachel was beautiful she was nothing compared to Brittany.

Rachel blushed as all the heads turned to her.

_[Quinn:]__  
>Baby I just don't get it<br>Do you enjoy being hurt?  
>I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt<br>You don't believe his stories  
>You know that they're all lies<br>Mad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_[Santana, Tina, Brittany and Mike (Quinn):]__  
>If I was ya girl (baby you)<br>Never worry bout (what I do)  
>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>

_[Quinn:]__  
>Every night, doin' you right<em>

_[Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike (Quinn):]__  
>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<br>Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_[Quinn with Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike:]__  
>You should let me love you<br>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
>Baby good love and protection<br>Make me your selection  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>

_[Quinn:]__  
>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, looove you<em>

_Listen_  
><em>Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts<em>  
><em>You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame<em>  
><em>Don't even know what you're worth<em>  
><em>Everywhere you go they stop and stare<em>  
><em>Cause you're bad and it shows<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know<em>

_[Santana, Tina, Brittany and Mike (Quinn):]__  
>If I was ya girl (baby you)<br>Never worry bout (what I do)  
>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>

_[Quinn:]__  
>Every night doin' you right<em>

_[Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike (Quinn):]__  
>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<br>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_[Quinn with Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike:]__  
>You should let me love you<br>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
>Ooh Baby good love and protection<br>Make me your selection  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be<br>Baby you should let me..._

_[Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike (Quinn):]__  
>You deserve better girl (woah, woah, you know you deserve better)<br>We should be together girl (baby)_

_[Quinn:]__  
>With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!<br>So can we make this thing ours?_

_[Quinn with Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike:]__  
>You should let me love you<br>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_[Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike:]__  
>Baby good love and protection (<em>_[Quinn:]__ Said everything)  
>Make me your selection (<em>_[Quinn:]__ The way you shake me baby)  
>Show you the way love's supposed to be (<em>_[Quinn:]__ Ooo)  
>(<em>_[Quinn:]__ You should let me love you) Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you  
>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<br>Ooh Baby good love and protection  
>Make me your selection<br>Show you the way love's supposed to be (__[Quinn:]__ hey!)  
>(<em>_[Quinn:]__heyy) Baby you should let me..._

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_  
><em>Ooh Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me... (Quinn:]Let me love you)<em>

_[Quinn:]__  
>It's all you need baby<em>

What happened after the song was over shocked everyone in the restaurant but no one was more shocked than Quinn. Rachel got out of her seat and walked to the stage where Quinn was. She stood in front of the blonde and she saw only love in Quinn's eyes. Rachel placed her hand on the back of Quinn's neck and pulled the blonde down to her and pressed her lips against hers. Both girls saw fireworks and heard doves singing.

Quinn's eyes widened at first then she closed them and melted into the kiss. She placed her hands on Rachel's waist and brought the shorter girl closer to her body. Rachel soon had both hands around Quinn's neck. They broke apart and Quinn had her forehead rested on Rachel's.

"Fuck yeah bitches about time," Santana yelled.

"Santana," Mike, Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel yelled. Quinn and Rachel were blushing. Some of the audience laughed and many audience members clapped for Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her back to their table. Mike and Tina and Santana and Brittany went to their private conversations so Quinn and Rachel could talk. "I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone," Rachel said.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's injured hand and kissed it. "You didn't embarrass me Rae, I was surprised though. Why did you do it? I thought you didn't trust me."

"I didn't but after today, you and Mike and Santana did everything you could to make today perfect for us. You didn't have to but you did it anyway and you have done more for me today then Finn ever did. Each note made me realize how much you changed and…" She stopped to look at Quinn and gauge her reaction. "It made me realize I'm falling for you. I can't forget what you have said and done but I'm hoping we can move past it and start over."

"We can do whatever you want Rachel," Quinn said.

After dinner and pleasant conversation Mike drove Tina home, Santana drove Brittany to Rachel's house and Quinn drove Rachel home. "Quinn," Rachel said as they sat in the car.

"Yes Rae?" Quinn said turning the engine off.

"Thank you for everything you did today. Today was the best day of my life," Rachel said honestly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Quinn said. "I was so nervous you wouldn't like what we planned."

"Quinn everything was perfect, you were perfect and my dress is beautiful," Rachel said holding Quinn's hand.

Quinn twisted around so she could face Rachel, though it was dark and she couldn't see anything except the outline of her. Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's. It was a sweet kiss nothing too intense because Quinn didn't think Rachel was ready for it but Quinn managed to convey all of her love for Rachel in those ten seconds. "I love you Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Quinn stopped her. "I don't expect you to say it back and I don't want you to unless you really mean it but it won't stop me from saying it, as long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Rachel said. Quinn opened the car door and got out and went over and opened Rachel's door.

"We should get inside and keep Brittany and Santana from having sex in your bed," Quinn said. At those words Rachel practically jumped out of the car and rushed to her house with Quinn chuckling behind her.

* * *

><p>Songs are Let me love you and don't you want me. I don't own either one.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ya'll are going to hate me when this chapter is over but please don't kill me. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was quiet when Quinn woke up. She was at the edge of Rachel's bed and smiled when she thought about the night before. Quinn and Rachel managed to keep Brittany and Santana from having sex in Rachel's bed though the Latina wasn't very happy about it. After some questions, mostly from Santana, on when Rachel and Quinn were going to do it the four girls fell asleep.<p>

Quinn looked at Rachel and frowned, Santana had her arms wrapped firmly around the diva. Though Quinn knew why it still hurt. Earlier in the night Santana woke up covered in sweat, she had a dream Rachel killed herself and Santana blamed herself. Quinn had woken up to the sound of Santana's crying and Santana explained what happened.

Quinn looked away from the sleeping brunettes and over to the dancer. Brittany was also awake. Quinn caught her eye and pointed to the door. Brittany nodded and they got up as quietly as they could.

Neither girl spoke until they were downstairs in fear of waking Santana and Rachel. Quinn led Brittany to the kitchen. "I was thinking of making breakfast for them. Would you like to help?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Brittany said eagerly.

"Get the bacon out," Quinn instructed. Brittany did as Quinn said while Quinn got out the waffle mix and waffle maker. She got another pan out for the bacon.

"Quinn," Brittany said setting the food on the counter. "Why is Santana holding onto Rachel? She usually holds me when we sleep. Does she love Rachel more than me?"

Brittany sounded so sad it caught Quinn off guard; she stopped what she was doing to face the blonde dancer. "She doesn't love Rachel more than you B. Santana is just scared for Rae, we all are. San had a dream Rachel killed herself and it was her fault. She was holding onto Rachel to show herself that she is there and ok." Quinn didn't add that she thought Santana was holding onto her to keep Rachel from being able to try anything. Quinn was happy Santana cared but she felt that she should be the one to hold Rachel in her sleep.

Brittany didn't say anything so Quinn turned back to the food. Quinn was mixing the batter for the waffles when Brittany finally spoke. "I'm scared too Quinn." Quinn looked up. "She is still sad, I can tell but what if we can't keep her happy?"

"We will keep her happy," Quinn assured Brittany but she was also trying to assure herself. She had to keep Rachel happy. If Rachel died Quinn didn't think she would survive.

After the waffles were done Quinn started frying bacon, the first morning Quinn spent at Rachel's house she learned how good vegan bacon was. "Can I decorate the plates?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Brit," Quinn said. Brittany put some waffles on all four plates and sprayed the tops with whipped cream. She carefully drizzled chocolate syrup on her and Santana's plates and put strawberries on Quinn's and Rachel's.

Brittany arranged the bacon on the plates as Quinn finished cooking it then she went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit and neatly placed it beside the bacon. She poured four glasses of orange juice and set hers and Santana's plates and cups on a tray with forks, knives, maple syrup and napkins.

Quinn put hers and Rachel's food on the tray and followed Brittany upstairs. They set the trays on the nightstand and gently shook their girls. "Santana," Brittany called and at the same time Quinn called, "Rachel."

Santana mumbled some curses in Spanish and tightened her grip on Rachel.

"We made breakfast," Quinn said loudly knowing it would get Santana's attention. As she expected the Latina shot up.

"What did you make?" Santana asked trying to look around Quinn at the food.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend. "Waffles, bacon and fruit."

Brittany set the tray on Santana's lap and Quinn set her tray on Rachel's lap. "Ours match," Brittany told Santana. "And so do Quinn and Rachel's."

Santana and Rachel thanked the blondes for cooking and started digging into the food.

"What should we do today?" Quinn asked after they finished eating.

"Well Rach and I are going to do the dishes while you two relax," Santana said. Rachel nodded and Santana held her hand up to stop them from protesting. "You cooked, we clean."

Rachel climbed off the bed and grabbed the plates before following Santana downstairs.

"Santana, why do you keep staring at me?" Rachel asked. They were drying dishes and Rachel had noticed while they were washing them Santana kept looking at her. It was driving Rachel crazy.

"I'm sorry Rach; I just had a nightmare that freaked me out. I didn't mean to stare," Santana said.

Rachel sighed. She had a feeling she knew what Santana's nightmare was about. "Santana I'm not going to kill myself. I am happy now, I have friends and Quinn and I like my life."

"I notice you never said you wouldn't try," Santana said.

"Santana," Rachel said.

"Rach, were you really trying to kill yourself when we found you?" Santana asked. Rachel stared at the Latina. "I know you Rachel, you would have researched this and you would have known to cut your wrist vertically."

Rachel glanced in the direction of the stairs and back at Santana. "I was trying to kill myself and I did research it. I wanted to get in as many cuts as I could before I passed out. I know cutting vertically makes it go faster but I wanted to suffer. I deserved to suffer."

Santana dropped the dish back on the counter and wrapped her arms around the diva. "You do not deserve to suffer. I am so sorry Rach," Santana said crying.

Rachel wiped her hands on a towel and hugged Santana. "It's not your fault," Rachel said firmly. "A lot of things have happened over the years but it isn't your fault. I'm just…"

Santana cut her off. "Don't Rae; there is nothing wrong with you. Me and Quinn and everyone else were just too big of bitches to notice or care. You know it was Brittany that got us to back off in the first place. She hated being mean to you."

As they finished up Brittany and Quinn walked downstairs. "Did you guys decide what we are going to do today?" Santana asked.

"We have an idea," Quinn said. "We were thinking we could call Mike and Tina and go to the park and play touch football."

"Touch football?" Rachel squeaked. "I don't think that is a good idea. I mean Mike is the only one that knows anything about football and I'm tiny you all will crush me. Five girls and a guy playing together is completely unfair."

"Rachel," Quinn and Santana yelled.

"Rach I love you but you need to relax," Quinn said. "It is going to be a fun game and Mike can explain the rules. Please Rae." Quinn gave her sad eyes and Rachel couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright but if I end up in the hospital I'm blaming you," Rachel said.

"Deal," Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek.

An hour later the four girls were at the park waiting for Mike and Tina. They were bringing a ball and some drinks and snacks. "Hey guys," Tina called. Heads snapped up and Rachel hopped off the picnic table to greet her friends.

She took the tray from Tina and carried it to the table. "Mike's mom sent snacks," Tina explained. Mike tossed the ball to Santana and ran back to his car. "She also sent water, juice and sodas."

A few minutes later Mike came back with an ice chest. "Alright are you ready?" he asked excited he could share his favorite sport with his friends and girlfriend.

Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed. "Rae googled everything she could on football." The others started laughing.

"How should we do the teams?" Tina asked.

"How about Brittany, Rachel and Mike against the rest of us?" Quinn suggested.

Everyone agreed and Mike spent a few minutes explaining the rules. After he finished they lined up, Santana and Mike were right in front of the ball. As soon as Mike said hike Santana and Mike rushed forward and crashed into each other. Brittany grabbed the ball and took off running towards the end zones they had made. Quinn ran after her but she wasn't fast enough and Brittany scored the first touchdown.

After the game was halfway over they decided to take a break and eat the food Mike's mom packed. "It was nice of your mom to make us food," Rachel said frowning at the cheese and ham on the plate.

"It's vegan food," Mike said. "I told my mom and she bought some vegan cheese and meat for you."

Rachel was touched by Mrs. Chang's kindness. "Can you tell your mom thank you?" Mike nodded.

"Are you ready to go down?" Santana asked once they finished eating.

Brittany looked at Santana. "Are we going to have sex?" she asked her girlfriend.

Tina, Rachel and Mike spit their drinks out while Santana blushed. "I meant the game Brit," Santana said embarrassed.

They finished the game with Santana's team winning. Mike took Tina home so they could shower and go back to Rachel's house. Rachel and the others went home and took showers; Santana and Brittany took a shower together, and got dressed.

The doorbell rang after they were all out and Rachel went to open it knowing Mike and Tina were going to come over. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was there. "Hey Rachel," Finn said with a dopey grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: I hate Finn and Schuester, so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I took part of the story line

* * *

><p>"Finn," Rachel said swallowing hard. She looked into the eyes of the boy she used to love and saw Mike had given him a black eye. She had no time to dwell on what Mike did. "What are you doing here?"<p>

He pushed his way inside the house knocking Rachel down in the process. "I decided to forgive you," he said looking around. Santana and Quinn's cars were in the driveway and he didn't want them to know he was here.

"Forgive me for what?" Rachel demanded climbing off the ground. She was upset Finn knocked her down and didn't bother helping her up.

"I forgive you for cheating on me with Puck, for being loud and annoying, for not letting me touch your boobs, I mean they aren't great but still we were dating for months and I got nowhere," Finn said. Rachel would take him back, he was confident about that. She had no one else.

Rachel had to fight back tears at his words. Finn brought some of her insecurities up and used them against her and she was terrified that Quinn would do the same. "I'm sorry Finn; I do not wish to resume our relationship. Please leave now." She managed to keep her voice steady but as soon as he was gone she wasn't going to fight the tears.

He grabbed her wrist, thankfully not the one that she cut, and squeezed it. "I don't think so Rachel, you spent so long wanting me and now you will have me. Losers don't turn down the quarterback of the football team and no one will ever love you except for me."

"That's not true," Rachel said clenching her teeth in pain. He squeezed tighter and she started crying. "Quinn."

Quinn, who was coming down the stairs to check on Rachel, heard Rachel calling for her and burst into the entry way to see Finn hurting her. Before she could react and kill him, Puck tackled Finn to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Puck yelled.

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her away from the boys. Santana and Brittany heard a crash and ran downstairs. "Get an ice pack," Quinn told Santana. Santana didn't move towards the kitchen, instead she stalked towards Puck and Finn. Brittany ran to the kitchen and got an ice pack ready in record time.

Mike and Tina, who had ridden with Puck to Rachel's house, came running inside when they saw Puck sprinting to the house. Mike pulled Puck off of Finn and Santana took that as her chance to straddle Finn and punch him repeatedly. She was flinging insult after insult in Spanish. "Santana stop," Rachel said in a small voice. Rachel was aware how much Santana hated Finn but she didn't want the Latina to get into trouble.

Brittany walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her off the bleeding boy. "Get out of here Finnocence," Santana said spitting on him. "And don't you ever try to hurt Rachel again or even she won't be able to save you."

Puck walked toward Rachel. "Are you ok Rach?" he asked. She nodded and pulled herself closer to Quinn.

"Rae," Quinn said softly. "Can you let Puck carry you to your room while I make us some hot chocolate? We can talk then."

Rachel nodded unable to speak. Santana stopped Puck from taking Rachel. "Do not let her out of your sight," Santana said in a low voice. Puck carried Rachel in his arms to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"You should look after your hands," Rachel said when they were alone.

Puck glanced at his hands. They were covered in blood and scraped up. "I'll do it later, after you are taken care of."

"Why are you here Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Mike called, said they were heading over to your house and asked if I wanted to come. We grabbed some junk food and headed over here."

"I want to kill him," Quinn said making Rachel's hot chocolate. "Whatever he said to her, it's really going to affect her progress." Mike and Tina went back to the car to bring in the stuff they brought. Brittany was tending to Santana's hands.

"She will be ok Q," Santana said. She was mostly trying to convince herself.

"What if she's not," Quinn said. She slid down the cabinet crying. Brittany stopped what she was doing to comfort Quinn.

"Quinn I think you should be comforting Rae right now," Brittany said. "She needs you; she needs to know whatever he told her wasn't true."

Knowing the blonde was right Quinn climbed off the ground and hurried to finish Rachel's coco. She trekked up the stairs and paused outside her door not wanting to interrupt their conversation. When she didn't hear any talking she pushed the door open. "Brittany has the first aid kit out, you should go take care of that," Quinn said looking at his bloody hands.

Puck took that as his cue to leave. Quinn set the cup down on the nightstand and crawled on the bed next to Rachel. "What did he say to you Rae?"

Rachel leaned against Quinn. "He said he forgave me for cheating on him with Noah, for being loud and annoying and not letting him touch my breasts. He said even though they were small and 'not great' but we dated for a while and he deserved to touch him. I kindly told him I didn't want to be with him and he said losers don't turn down the quarterback and no one would ever love like he did."

Rachel's tears soaked through Quinn's shirt but the blonde didn't care. "You are not loud and annoying," Quinn told the diva. Rachel chuckled.

"Yes I am Quinn, everyone says so."

"I will admit, sometimes you are loud but that is because you are passionate about what you are doing but you are not annoying," Quinn said. "As for your breasts I think they are the perfect size because I know if I ever get lucky enough to touch them they will fit perfectly in my hands."

Rachel blushed and looked at Quinn's hands to see if it was true. "How would you know that?" Rachel asked. This time Quinn blushed.

"I've seen you naked before, remember? I wasn't checking you out, I was too concerned about your wellbeing but it doesn't mean I didn't see," Quinn said hoping she didn't sound like a pervert.

Rachel giggled at how uncomfortable Quinn was. "I know you were just trying to help."

"As for the last part, Finnept is wrong. You have a lot of people who love you, Mike, Tina, Santana, Puck, Brittany, your dads. I love you and I'm the head cheerleader for a winning squad. You are not a loser Rachel Berry," Quinn said firmly. "How is your wrist?"

"It's fine," Rachel said showing it to her.

Quinn gently kissed it. "There is probably going to be a bruise."

"Where are the others?"

"Brittany is cleaning up Puck and Santana and Mike and Tina were bringing food inside. Tina told Brittany about a vegan recipe she found and now Brittany is hoping you will cook with her," Quinn said. She was still waiting for the wrath of Rachel Berry but it never came.

"I should go get started then," Rachel said trying to get up. Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva and held her in place.

"Mike is going to take Tina and Brittany to the store to get the ingredients once Brittany is done."

"Can we stay here until they get back?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Quinn said holding the girl. "You know you don't have to go to glee club tomorrow if you don't want to see Finn."

"I have to go Quinn. It's Mike's first performance in glee club and I promised I would be there," Rachel said. Quinn had a bad feeling about the next day.

Monday morning passed by without any problems for the cheerleaders and Rachel. Quinn was starting to think Finn didn't have the balls to confront Rachel, for which she was very happy about. Santana had walked Rachel to class and Quinn was getting her books when someone came up to her. "Quinn," Finn said from behind her. She slammed her locker shut and looked at him.

"What do you want Hudson?" she asked.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," he said glaring at her.

"She is not your girlfriend anymore," Quinn said through her teeth. "You lost that right when you called her a whore. Nice face by the way." Quinn turned her back to Finn and walked down the hall.

"Hey Quinn," Finn called in the crowded hallway. Quinn stopped but didn't turn around. "Why don't you come out of the closet?" A few people stopped and listened. "You act like a bitch to everyone and I think I know why now, it's because you are in love with Rachel and you know she still loves me and you will never have her. That kills you doesn't it? Knowing the girl you love loves someone else." Tears streamed down Quinn's face as Finn outed her. She didn't care that people knew she cared more that he could be right.

Quinn kept her cool and continued walking down the hall to her class.

After school Rachel and Brittany were in the choir room sitting as far away from Finn as possible. Quinn was the last person to walk into the room and she sat down next to Rachel. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn smiled. The glee club hadn't heard about what Finn did.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned. The blonde was unusually quiet.

"Fine Rae," Quinn said kissing her hand. Mercedes, Kurt and Finn were glaring at the diva and Quinn.

"Finn what happened to your face?" Mr. Schue asked concerned.

"I fell," he said not looking at Santana and Puck. Finn knew if he told the truth they would do worse to him, besides he already got his revenge.

"Mr. Schue," Mike said standing up. "I have a song I would like to perform."

"Let's hear it Mike," Mr. Schue said hesitantly. He didn't think Mike could sing.

Rachel smiled at him as he stood in the front of the choir room.

_Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy  
>Get Cool, Boy<br>Got A Rocket In Your Pocket  
>Keep Coolie Cool Boy<em>

Don't Get Hot  
>'Cause Man You Got<br>Some High Times Ahead

Take It Slow  
>And Daddy-O<br>You Can Live It Up And Die In Bed

_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy<br>Stay Loose, Boy  
>Breeze It<br>Buzz It  
>Easy Does It<br>Turn Off The Juice, Boy_

Go Man, Go  
>But Not Like A Yo-Yo School Boy<br>Just Play It Cool, Boy  
>Real Cool<p>

Cool!  
>Go!<br>Crazy!  
>Cool! Go! Crazy! Go!<p>

Boy, Boy, Crazy Boy  
>Stay Loose, Boy<br>Breeze It  
>Buzz It<br>Easy Does It  
>Turn Off the Juice, Boy<p>

Just Play It Cool, Boy  
>Real Cool<p>

"That was great Mike," Mr. Schue said jumping up and clapping.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Mike said. "I quit."

Everyone turned to the quiet football player. "What?" they yelled.

"I'm sorry everyone, I love this club but I can't be a part of something that can't respect each other," Mike said. He took a seat next to Rachel and waited until she wanted to go.

"Mike," Mr. Schue started but Mike stopped him.

"No Mr. Schue, I am tired of being quiet and sitting by and letting people torture Rachel. None of us were nice to her. None of us were there for her. None of us…" Mike was cut off by Coach Sylvester walking into the choir room.

"Sorry to interrupt Asian but I need Q and Schuester to come with me," Sue said.

Quinn got up to follow the coach. "Quinn," Rachel said standing up as well.

"It's ok Rae," Quinn said caressing Rachel's cheek. Santana and Brittany noticed the tension in her voice.

"We will wait here for you Quinn," Mike said. "Then we can go and Rae can teach me that Cherry pie recipe."

Will and Quinn followed Sue to her office. "Take a seat Q," Sue said kindly. Quinn was immediately suspicious, Sue was never nice. Quinn saw Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, and wondered if they found out about the slushies. "Quinn, this video was brought to me after school today." Sue held up a video tape and handed it over to Burt. "The daughter of a local newscaster overheard an altercation between you and Finn Hudson."

Quinn tensed up. Sue nodded to Burt and he hit play.

_What a local Ohio school isn't telling you,_ the screen read.

_Breaking news from McKinley High School, Head Cheerleader and two time National Champion Quinn Fabray is a lesbian. We already have parents calling into complain and requesting Ms. Fabray be removed from the Cheerleading squad. The question we would all like answered, 'What was Coach Sylvester thinking?' Full story tonight with shocking footage of the event._

"Quinn," Mr. Schue said when the video stopped.

"This can't be happening," Quinn said crying. "My mom doesn't even know."

"It's true?" Schuester asked surprised.

"Schue that's not the point," Sue snapped. She would never admit it but Sue cared a great deal about her cheerleaders.

"Can you stop this from airing?" Burt asked. His heart ached for the girl.

"It's already out," Sue said sadly. "It's already being advertised on TV and the full story will be out at 6pm tonight."

Quinn got up and ran. She ran back to the choir room and everyone was shocked the how vulnerable Quinn looked. Rachel got up and hugged Quinn. The blonde felt better but it wasn't enough to erase the memories of the video. "Q, what happened?" Santana asked getting up.

Quinn's eyes went to Finn. "You," she yelled releasing Rachel. "Everyone will know now because of you, because you are so screwed up you have to ruin other people's lives."

Sue, Will and Burt stood by the door watching. Sue had put the pieces together and she wasn't going to stop Quinn, Hudson didn't deserve her help. Schue was clueless as usual and Burt's eyes narrowed at his step-son.

"So the school knows, they all know about Brittany and Santana and nothing happened to them," Finn said. Kurt looked up from his magazine suddenly interested in the conversation.

Quinn walked right in front of Finn. "No Finnept, _everyone_ will know," Quinn said. Rachel, Mike, Santana and Tina's eyes widened as they figured out what was going on.

Finn shrugged. It wasn't his fault. Quinn snapped and slapped Finn across the face so hard he was knocked out of his chair.


	13. Chapter 13

The room was dead silent after Finn was slapped by Quinn. They were all too shocked to say anything. Quinn looked ready to kill Finn and Rachel and Santana grabbed onto her to hold her back. While they wanted Finn to suffer, yes including Rachel, they wanted to know the whole story and they didn't want Quinn in trouble.

Burt, Schuester and Coach Sylvester walked inside after their, mostly Schuester and Burt, moment of shock was over. Most of the room, minus the people closet to Quinn, didn't know what was going on. The ones that did were glaring at the tall boy clutching his now red cheek. Brittany, who hated violence as much as Rachel did, was now contemplating kicking Finn where she knew it would hurt.

Still glaring at the blonde Finn managed to climb off the ground. He turned to the only person that would take his side. "Mr. Schue, are you going to report her?"

Quinn fought harder against Rachel and Santana and Mike got up to help hold her back. "Let me go," she yelled.

Rachel let her go as Mike and Santana tightened their grips. The diva stepped in front of Quinn knowing the blonde cheerleader wouldn't hurt her to get to Finn. "Quinn, what Finn did was atrocious but I don't want you in even more trouble. Please try to calm down," Rachel said. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn stopped fighting.

"Shut up Finn," Burt snapped. He couldn't believe what his step-son had done and if it turns out to be true Burt was going to have some words with him.

"Unfortunately Quinn will need to be taken to Principal Figgins' office," Schuester said.

"Mr. Schue you can't do that," Rachel said pulling away from Quinn.

"Can someone please explain why Quinn slapped Finn," Sam said looking between the two. Each was glaring murderously at the other but no one was holding Finn back. Puck was ready to if the boy tried to attack any of his girls, which included Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Tina.

Quinn looked at Coach Sylvester, silently giving her permission to tell. "A student overheard Mr. Hudson speaking to Q and told her father who happens to be a newscaster. Mr. Hudson outed Quinn to a crowded hallway and now all of Lima." There were assorted gasps in the room.

"Quinn, I am truly sorry for what happened but that doesn't excuse you for slapping Finn," Mr. Schue said.

Quinn glared at the glee coach. Rachel, however, had an idea, a bad idea but still an idea. She marched over to Finn and slapped him across the face. It wasn't as hard as Quinn had slapped him but it still hurt. "What the hell?" Finn yelled.

"Now you have to punish both of us," Rachel said. "And if you refuse to punish me I will call my dad. He is a lawyer and I will tell him you are singling out Quinn because of her sexual orientation and you will be facing a lawsuit for discrimination."

Finn and Brittany tried unsuccessfully to figure out what Rachel said. Mr. Schue looked thunderstruck at the diva. "Before we go to the principal's office I have a song I would like to perform for Finn," Rachel said. Finn smirked know she was finally going to admit she was still in love with him.

Quinn pulled out of Mike and Santana's grasp. "Rae," she said. Rachel heard the pain in her voice.

"Quinn, I do not love him anymore, please believe me. This song is to my new feelings for him," Rachel said touching Quinn's cheek. Rachel wanted to tell Quinn she loved her but now was not the time for that. Rachel started planning her own date for Quinn.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Rachel stood at the front of the room. She knew Rachel would want back into the glee club when this was over. Kurt was still angry at Rachel but he felt bad for Quinn. No one deserved to be outed, that's why he never did anything to Karofsky.

Brittany and Tina came to the front of the room with Santana and Quinn so they could do back up for Rachel, though they didn't know what song she was singing. Rachel told them the song and told Brad who started playing.

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

Finn was grinning at Quinn, who in turn glared at him. Finn didn't know the song but to him it sounded like a love some

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

Finn shoving Rachel to the ground at her house echoed in the diva's mind. Finn's grin slowly slipped away.

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

"No one will ever love you except me." Finn's voice rang through her head.

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>  
><em>Let it burn while I cry<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_When laying with you_  
><em>I could stay there, close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here, forever<em>  
><em>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

Finn outing Quinn came to all the girls mind as they sang.

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

"You are loud and annoying." Every word he spoke was like a dagger to her heart.

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>  
><em>Let it burn while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that<em>  
><em>That was the last time, the last time<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
><em>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when it's already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>  
><em>Let it burn while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt somethin' die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>

_Oh, no_  
><em>Let it burn, oh<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

Mike and Puck clapped for the girls when they finished. Finn was glaring at Rachel. "Ok girls, Finn let's go," Mr. Schue said. Coach Sylvester followed the girls and Schuester out. She wanted to make sure her head cheerleader and Barbra were treated properly. Sue liked the diva up to a point, mainly because Quinn did and when Quinn was happy her team did better.

Schuester held the door open for the three women and Finn. They walked in and Rachel sat down next to Quinn and held her hand. Finn sat down across the room and Sue stayed by the girls. "What is the meaning of this William?" Figgins asked.

"Quinn and Rachel went all crazy and slapped me," Finn said.

"We did not go 'all crazy'," Rachel said. "We had perfectly valid reasons for hitting you." Quinn coughed. "Alright Quinn had a perfectly valid reason for hitting you, I was just angry and came up with a bad plan." Quinn snorted.

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Berry, why did you slap Mr. Hudson?" Figgins asked.

"He outed me to all of Lima," Quinn said glaring at Finn. Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Ms. Berry what was your reason?" Figgins asked turning to the diva.

"I don't think punishing Quinn is fair so I made sure I would be punished too," Rachel said.

"Well you are right, you will also be punished," Figgins said. "Both of you will be suspended for two days. This school is a no violence zone. Mr. Hudson you are free to go."

Rachel jumped up. "You are not going to punish him for what he did to Quinn?"

"What he did was unfortunate but it is not a crime," Principal Figgins said.

Rachel was ready to start yelling at him but Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva. "Let it go Rae," she said. Quinn was angry Finn wasn't being punished but there was nothing she could do about it… yet.

Rachel's phone started vibrating. She pulled it open and saw a text from Santana.

_Have a feeling you two are going to be in big trouble but don't worry Rach we got your back. Frankenteen isn't going to know what hit him. Love, San _

Rachel showed the message to Quinn and they left the office and headed to Quinn's car. "You didn't have to do that you know," Quinn said as they drove back to Rachel's house.

"I know," Rachel said. "I was just so angry at him and he didn't even care. How is your mom going to react?"

Quinn didn't answer right away. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turned white. "Quinn," Rachel said trying to tug Quinn's hand away from the steering wheel.

"She is going to hate me," Quinn said. Rachel let go of Quinn's hand. "She is going to kick me out, again."

"At least you don't have to move in with Noah," Rachel said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "I mean, you practically live at my house now. I'm sure my dads would be happy to let you stay."

Quinn loosened her grip on the steering wheel. "Thanks Rae," she said taking the diva's hand. "It may be a while before she finds out since she's always drunk."

"Since we are suspended for the next two days," Rachel started. "Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

There was no mistaking the uncertainty in her voice. "Rachel," Quinn said pulling into the driveway and cutting the engine. "I would be honored to go on date with you tomorrow night."

The next day Rachel and Quinn were relaxing in the backyard. Quinn made a big pitcher of strawberry lemonade, with fresh strawberries cut up and placed inside, and a platter of sandwiches. They were enjoying the time alone together before Brittany and Santana got out of school.

The weather was nice and they were wearing tank tops and shirts, allowing their bodies to tan a bit. Only Rachel was tanning though, Quinn was just burning.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Quinn asked sipping her lemonade. She reached over for a sandwich.

Rachel peered over her sunglasses to look at Quinn. "I'm not telling," Rachel said. She had spent the last twenty hours trying to plan the perfect date for Quinn. It wasn't going to be as fancy as the one Quinn had planned but that was because she didn't have the time. Sometime in the future she hoped to do a date just as good as their first one.

Quinn pouted but Rachel refused to give in. The blonde pouted for a few more minutes but stopped when she heard talking. "Q, Rae," Brittany called from the gate.

"What are they doing here so early?" Rachel said checking her phone. It was barely afternoon.

"Do you remember Santana's text from yesterday?" Rachel nodded. "They must have done something to Finn."

"Yo Tubbers, Rach we know you are there now come unlock this gate," Santana yelled. Rachel groaned and moved to get up but Quinn stopped her.

"I got it," Quinn said climbing out of her chair.

"Hey Rae," Brittany said. Brittany and Santana followed Quinn into the backyard. Both girls were grinning even though Rachel was sure they were suspended. Whatever they did Rachel was certain they were proud of it. The diva got up to hug her friends.

"What did you guys do?" Rachel demanded when she pulled away from Brittany.

"Oh well we, and by we I mean me, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Tina, half the football team and most of the cheerleaders, filled a dumpster full of slushy, mixed it with honey, a dash of hot sause and flour and threw Finn into it," Santana said smirking at the memory. "It was awesome."

While Rachel was proud of Santana and everyone else for standing up for Quinn she was upset Santana got into trouble. "Santana Maria Lopez what would your mother think about this?" Rachel said stomping her foot.

Brittany and Quinn snickered as they watched the Latina getting yelled at. "Rae, my Mami and Brittany's Mami were actually happy it about it. You should have seen my Mami. 'Santana you should have sent him to your father. He would have taken care of that sack of lard.'" Santana started rambling in Spanish. "She saw the commercial," Santana added sadly.

"Santana have I ever mentioned how much I love your mother?" Quinn asked. Mrs. Lopez was also kind to the blonde and was a better mother to her than Judy Fabray ever was.

"Sorry Quinnie you're not her type," Santana said making kissing noises.

"Hey, Quinnie," Quinn glared at the nickname, "I mean Quinn, is mine." Rachel marched over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Damn possessive Rachel is hot," Santana said whistling. Quinn and Brittany glared at the Latina.

"You better not be checking Rachel out," Brittany growled, though she wasn't mad. "You are mine." Brittany walked to Santana and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I take that back. Possessive Brittany is way hotter," Santana said wrapping her arms around the dancer's waist. She pulled away, linked their pinkies and headed inside the house.

"If you are going to have sex then use the guest room," Rachel yelled after them. The next door neighbor, who was weeding her backyard, looked through the chain link fence and glared at Rachel. Quinn glared right back at her.

"So when Brittany and Santana finish up there, um, extra-curricular activities, you will be going to Santana's house to get ready," Rachel announced picking up the dishes.

"Wait what?" Quinn asked tearing her eyes away from Rachel's backside.

"My eyes are up here," Rachel said turning around and noticing Quinn's eyes were still aimed down. Quinn met Rachel's eyes and was pleased that Rachel didn't seem mad. "You are going to Santana's house for a few hours to get ready. I already told San and Brit the plan for tonight. Brit's going to help me set up and get ready. San will help you get ready and you guys can spend some time together. Since you love Santana's mom so much I don't think it will be a problem."

Quinn blushed. "I don't love her mom. I love you," Quinn said.

Rachel stepped forward and gently kissed Quinn on the lips. "You are very sweet Quinn," Rachel said. She turned around and went back inside the house.

Quinn's face fell when Rachel didn't tell her she loved her. Quinn knew it wouldn't be easy or quick but she had hoped by now the diva loved her. Obviously it wasn't true.

The girls cleaned up the mess while Brittany and Santana were busy upstairs. Thirty minutes later the two cheerleaders came downstairs with their pinkies linked. "Ready to go Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Are you going to at least shower first?"

"Nope," Santana said. "Rach are you going to tell your dads about your suspension."

"Only if Quinn gets kicked out of her home, I don't think there is a real need to tell them unless that happens. I will be starting a PowerPoint presentation tomorrow as to why they should let Quinn live here and that will come up in one of my slides."

Quinn chuckled. "You are going to make a PowerPoint?"

"Of course Quinn, it is the best way to get my message across," Rachel said. Lucky for Quinn she hadn't been on the receiving end of a PowerPoint, yet.

"I want to see that," Brittany said. Santana groaned quietly. Rachel beamed.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Brittany asked. Santana and Quinn had left a few minutes earlier.

"I am," Rachel confessed. "This is Quinn we are talking about. I'm still waiting for her to say it's a joke but deep down I know this is real."

"You love her," Brittany said happily.

"I do," Rachel confirmed. "And I want to make tonight perfect. She deserves it after what Finn did to her."

"Well then let's get busy," Brittany said. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a large picnic basket filled with utensils, napkins and cups. "Santana's mom gave us this for you to use."

"That's nice of her," Rachel said pulling out a pan. Brittany got the bacon out and other foods for them to make.

It took a while to cook and once they finished Rachel rushed upstairs to get ready. After the short shower Rachel found Brittany placing everything neatly into the basket.

Brittany took her time doing Rachel's hair and make-up. She wanted Rachel to look perfect. "What do you and Santana have planned for tonight?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"We are eating dinner with our parents then playing some games," Brittany said. "Sanny's not very happy about it though."

Brittany rode to Santana's house with Rachel. Rachel had Brittany call Noah to make sure everything was set and he confirmed they were ready. As they drove to the Latina's house, a place Rachel had never been before, Rachel was bouncing in her seat.

They pulled in front of a nice two-story house, similar to the one Rachel lived in. "Santana doesn't live in Lima Heights," Rachel realized.

Brittany laughed. "Her dad is a doctor, of course she doesn't. She just likes everyone to think she does."

They got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Quinn answered the door, wearing a light blue sundress, in a hurry to see Rachel. "Hey Rae," Quinn said pulling the diva into a hug. "Come in and meet Santana's mother."

Mrs. Lopez had insisted on meeting the girl Quinn had fallen for. "Rosa, Rachel's here," Quinn yelled through the house.

"Hola," Rosa Lopez said walking into the room. It was obvious where Santana got her beauty from. "So you are the girl Quinn fell for, very cute."

Rachel blushed. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez. I now see where Santana gets her charm." Quinn snorted and Santana walked into the room and smacked Quinn.

"You are very kind," Rosa said. "But please call me Rosa. You are welcome to come over anytime."

Rachel thanked her and said her and Quinn needed to get going. Santana hugged Quinn. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Santana said winking at the blonde. Quinn ignored her and took Rachel's hand as they left the house.

Neither one spoke as Rachel drove. They were almost to their destination when Quinn realized where they were going. "Why are we going to the park?" Quinn asked curious. Rachel didn't answer. She parked the car and led the blonde into the park.

"This is beautiful Rachel," Quinn said looking around. She saw a blanket lying on the ground with a bag on top of it and flowers scattered around. There were also unlit candles around the edge of the blanket. Every inch of the blanket was decorated perfectly. "How did you do this?" It looked like Rachel spent hours working on this spot but they had only been apart for about two hours.

"I gave Noah detailed, color coded instructions with pictures," Rachel said. She was proud of the hard work Noah had put into making the date perfect for Quinn.

"Puck did this?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I bribed him with homemade brownies and he insisted they were 'real' brownies," Rachel said making a face.

Quinn was touched. The diva cast aside her morals for their date, for Quinn. "Thanks Rae," Quinn said hugging the girl.

"Wait here," Rachel instructed. She walked back to her car and pulled out the picnic basket and a lighter, the only things missing.

When Rachel got back Quinn was laying down on the blanket with her eyes closed. Rachel sat the basket down and lit the candles while the cheerleader wasn't paying attention. "Quinn," Rachel said quietly when she finished. "Open your eyes."

Quinn opened her eyes and saw their small section of the park was brightly lit. Rachel opened the bag Noah had left for her and pulled out her Ihome and IPod. "I have a song for you," Rachel said.

Quinn sat up and watched Rachel look for the song and connect the IPod to the docking station.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game without you, without you<br>I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<br>I won't run, I won't fly,  
>I will never make it by without you, without you<br>I can't rest, i can't fight  
>all i need is you and I, without you <em>

_you! you! you! you!  
>you! you! you! you! <em>

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>but I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you<br>I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed, without you, without you<br>I can't look, I'm so blind  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, <em>

_you! you! you! you!  
>you! you! you! you! <em>

_I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same, without you, without you <em>

Quinn wiped away the tears, the song had caused, from Rachel's face. "Did you, I mean do you," Quinn was having trouble forming words. Rachel silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you Quinn Fabray," Rachel said.

Then Quinn started crying much to Rachel's confusion. "I don't understand," Rachel said hurt. "I thought that's what you wanted. It was a trick after all." Rachel moved to get up but Quinn grabbed her hand.

"It's not a trick," Quinn said pulling Rachel against her body. "It's never been a trick. I'm crying because I'm so happy and because now everything is real. I love you Rachel."

"What did Finn say to you in the hallway?" They had all seen the news but Rachel was sure they left something out.

"He told me to come out of the closet and that I was afraid because I loved you but you were still in love with him," Quinn said. The news only reported the first part of the conversation.

"None of that is true Quinn," Rachel said. "I don't love him anymore, even if I did after what he did to you there is no way I would ever be able to forgive him. My dad was outed in college and it took him a long time to recover. In fact he didn't recover until sometime after he met daddy."

"You know I have no problem coming out," Quinn said. "But I wanted to do it my way, not the news announcing it to everyone and definitely not my mother finding out."

"Does she know yet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged. "No idea. She still hasn't called since I left the note about staying with you."

Rachel pulled from Quinn and opened the picnic basket. She carefully removed the foods Brittany had helped her make, which was mostly bacon.

After the food was gone and put away they laid down, Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest. "Tonight was the best night of my life," Quinn told the diva. It was true. This night would always be Quinn's favorite but she hoped it would be followed by others including the night she proposed, their wedding, honeymoon and birth of their children.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn long enough to blow out the candles and scooted closer to Quinn when she finished. "I missed your voice," Quinn mumbled before they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

There is a poll on my profile about which couple I should do next. If you have time I hope you vote. Just to let you know that will be the main pairing however the other two girls will also be together. (example Quinntana story will have BrittBerry as well and Faberry story will have Brittana)

Also I have an idea for Shelby so I was wondering if you wanted her to appear.

Last thing Shelby did not adopt Beth because that's just weird

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were sleeping peacefully when something wet and cold hit them. "Ah," Rachel yelled trying to cover her face. Quinn shot up at the sound of Rachel's voice.<p>

It took them a minute to realize they were getting hit with water. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her up and away from the sprinklers. "Quinn, our stuff," Rachel said pulling away from the blonde.

They hurried back and packed away their things. Rachel noticed her IPod and docking station were missing but she didn't say anything until they got back to the car. She pulled out her phone, happy it was still dry, and dialed Noah's number. "_Hello_," Puck's voice answered on the other end. Quinn watched Rachel curious.

"Noah, did you happen to come to the park earlier?"

"_Yeah, I was there about an hour ago and picked up some of your stuff so it wouldn't get stolen. I can drop it off later today_." Rachel checked her phone and saw it was a little after three in the morning.

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said.

"_Anytime Rae_," he said. "_So how wet did you two get_?" he asked.

"Our clothes… wait a minute, Noah Puckerman how do you know we go wet?" Rachel demanded stomping her foot. Quinn chuckled at the diva.

"_Um_," Puck said. "_I kind of paid the on duty guy to turn the sprinklers on you guys_."

"Noah," Rachel shrieked. "We could have drowned or my stuff could have been broken."

Puck rolled his eyes. "_You weren't going to drown Rae and I took your stuff so it wouldn't get ruined, relax."_

Rachel hung up and Quinn climbed into the driver's seat after taking the car keys from Rachel's purse. They blasted the heat as they drove home in hopes of drying off but it didn't help much. Quinn pulled in next to Santana's car and cut the engine. The lights were on in the kitchen but the two girls didn't notice.

They pulled out the blanket and picnic basket and headed to the front door but before Quinn could insert the key into the lock the front door swung open. Standing in front of Quinn and Rachel was a very angry Santana Lopez. "Where the hell have you two been?" Santana demanded pulling them roughly into the house. They dropped the stuff in the entry way as Santana kept dragging them until they were in the kitchen.

"We fell asleep at the park," Rachel mumbled slightly scared of Santana.

"And you couldn't call us?" Santana yelled. Now that they were inside Santana wasn't concerned about lowering her voice. Brittany walked downstairs wearing a black tank top and black underwear. She heard Santana yelling and knew Quinn and Rachel were back. "We thought something happened to you two. We thought Rachel killed herself and…" Santana stopped not wanting to say what she thought out loud.

Rachel looked down. Everyone kept focusing on that. It was her choice and they needed to stop acting like it is their fault. "San, I think you need to tell them the proper way to have sex."

Quinn and Rachel's jaws dropped while Santana did a double take at her girlfriend. "Um Brit what are you talking about?"

"They are both wet," Brittany said like it was obvious. She pointed to the two speechless girls. "You should have told them they need to take their clothes off for sex."

Santana was angry again. "You two didn't bother to call us cuz you were busy having sex? And you couldn't even do it right?" Santana yelled. She started mumbling in Spanish and Quinn caught a few words including book and sex.

"Santana we are sorry we worried you," Rachel said softly.

"I wasn't worried," Santana said quickly. No one was convinced.

"Santana thought you guys did a Romeo and Juliet," Brittany said. "She figured Rachel killed herself and Quinn did…" Santana slapped her hand over her mouth. Santana didn't stop Brittany quickly enough. Rachel and Quinn figured out the end of her sentence.

"Alright, alright, I was worried," Santana admitted. "But you better not tell anyone or I will ends you."

"We weren't having sex Santana," Quinn said. "We fell asleep and the sprinklers came on. From what I gather Puck convinced the park guy to do it." Santana snorted.

"I hate to break this conversation up but I would like to get out of these wet clothes and I'm sure Quinn would too," Rachel said.

"I agree, my clothes are sticking to places I would rather they not stick to," Quinn said pulling at her clothes. The girls laughed and headed upstairs to Rachel's room though they saw it as all of their room since they all slept in there together.

Rachel's bed was a mess when they got inside. "Please tell me you two didn't have sex in my bed."

"We didn't," Santana assured. "Though it wasn't from lack of trying," she added under her breath.

Quinn stripped off her wet clothes in front of everyone and Rachel's jaw dropped. "Take a picture Rae. It lasts longer," Quinn teased. She bent over and picked up her clothes and headed to the guest bathroom.

Brittany silently handed Rachel the camera off her dresser but Rachel waved it away. She wasn't going to take a naked picture of Quinn. Santana and Brittany watched her go but it didn't really bother Rachel. Quinn had told her they had seen each other naked many times because of cheerleading.

Rachel didn't want Santana and Brittany looking at her without clothes on so she grabbed her pajamas and headed to her bathroom casting aside the thoughts that reminded her Santana and Quinn have both seen her naked.

Once in the bathroom Rachel locked the door behind her so there were no surprises. She sat her clothes on the sink and started pulling her wet clothes off when something shiny caught her eye. On the floor behind her trashcan was a razor blade, one of the one she kept in her bathroom until Santana came and took them all out. Apparently the Latina had missed one. She bent down and picked it up with the intention of giving it to Santana but something stopped her.

The sharp metal nicked her finger and Rachel was mesmerized by the drops of blood. When she had tried to kill herself she didn't have time to admire her handy work, she was just trying to get it done quickly. But now she could see the beauty behind it.

Rachel gently washed the blade so she didn't have to worry about infections. She wasn't planning on telling anyone what she was planning on doing and it wouldn't help much if they had to drag her to the hospital because one of her cuts got infected. Once she was sure the blade was clean she did an experimental cut on her hip. It was the one place she was sure no one would see or notice. She watched the blood run down her body and she did another one.

She watched until the blood slowed down then she cleaned up and bandaged the cuts. She quickly changed and hung up her wet clothes. After she finished she went back into her room where the three girls were already in bed. Quinn smiled at her and patted the bed. Rachel climbed into bed next to her and Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva and they all fell asleep.

Rachel woke up in the middle of her bed. She felt around but no one was in bed with her. She shot up hoping she didn't throw them off the bed in the middle of the night, um day. It was after 11am already. Her eyes flickered to the elliptical in the corner of her room but she didn't have any desire to use it. She hadn't had a desire to use it in a long time.

Her stomach growled and Rachel got out of bed to go get some food and hopefully find the other girls. To her surprise Quinn, Santana and Brittany were cooking downstairs. Well Quinn and Santana were cooking Brittany was watching and telling them to put smiley faces on the pancakes with chocolate chips.

"Morning Rae," Brittany said smiling at the diva. "Did you sleep well?"

Quinn stopped cooking to go kiss Rachel. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning, I slept fine. Did I kick you three out of bed?"

Quinn and Brittany looked at Santana and started laughing. "You pushed Santana out of bed," Quinn said. Santana glared at the blonde.

"Sorry," Rachel said looking down.

Santana saw the sad look on Rachel's face and went to the diva. Quinn went back to the food but kept an eye on the two. "Don't worry baby girl, I'm not mad, though next time I would rather have a better wake up call."

"Sit down Rae," Quinn instructed. "Breakfast is ready." The girls gathered around the counter, sat on the stools and started eating. Rachel smiled at Brittany when she saw all of her pancakes had smiley faces.

"Are both of you suspended?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana. She assumed they were seeing as they were both still here but she wouldn't put it past the cheerleaders to skip school.

"Yep," Santana said proudly.

"How long?"

"A week," Brittany replied. While Brittany wasn't as proud as Santana she also wasn't upset she was suspended.

"Wow, that means over half the glee club will be gone this week," Rachel commented.

"No," Santana disagreed. "Only Brits and I are suspended. We took the blame since Puck can't get into any more trouble and Mike and Tina's parents would be pissed off. As you can see our parents don't really care because we were defending Quinn. Figgins is sure Brit and I aren't the only ones involved but he can't prove it and Finn is too scared to turn them in. Not to mention the fact that the cheerleaders, football players and Coach Sylvester would hate him if he did."

"So what are we going to do today?" Quinn asked.

"I have an idea," Santana said looking up from her plate. "There is this place a few towns over that I took Brittany to for our first date. It's an arcade with karaoke and that dancing game. It might be fun to go hang out and laugh at the losers stuck at school."

Brittany was bouncing in her chair. "We can play games and win prizes and eat junk food," she said excited.

"Wait, Rae's a vegan. I doubt that place is going to have vegan food," Quinn said.

"Damn," Santana said. In Brittany's excitement Santana had momentarily forgotten Rachel was a vegan.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said. "You guys can eat at the arcade and I can wait until we come back here."

Quinn got out of her chair and went to Rachel. "We are not going to eat without you," she said firmly. "We can stop at the store and grab some snacks to take with us. Then we can cook when we get back here."

"Sounds good," Santana said. Brittany and Rachel nodded.

After they ate Rachel and Brittany cleaned up the kitchen while Quinn and Santana got ready. Once they were ready the other two rushed upstairs. Two hours later they were in the car with snacks and driving to the arcade.

"You ok Rach? You are rather quiet," Santana asked watching her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm great," Rachel said plastering a smile on her face. "Still a little tired. Thanks to Noah's sprinkler incident we didn't get much sleep."

"We can take a nap when we get home," Brittany said hoping to make Rachel feel better. Rachel rested her head on window and closed her eyes.

"Rae, wake up," Quinn said shaking the diva. "We are here."

Rachel yawned and rubbed her eyes before unbuckling herself and climbing out of the car.

"Come on baby girl," Santana said dragging Rachel away from Brittany and Quinn. "I have an idea for a song and you have to sing with me."

Rachel was suddenly alert. "What's the song?" she asked excited.

"You will see," Santana said refusing to say anything in fear of Brittany and Quinn overhearing. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Santana talked to an employee and they agreed to let the girls sing. "Sit here," Santana instructed pulling Brittany and Quinn to the front of the karaoke area. A few people gathered around when they saw someone getting ready to sing. "Do you know the song?"

"Of course," Rachel said before starting some vocal exercises. A few minutes later they were ready to begin. "Hi everyone I'm Rachel Berry and this is Santana Lopez and we have a song."

_Rachel:  
>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>And we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<br>What it takes to come alive  
>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<br>But I've gotta let it go_

Santana with Rachel:  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place

Santana:  
>Shine a light through an open door<br>Love and life I will divide  
>Turn away cause I need you more<br>Feel the heartbeat in my mind

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<br>But I've gotta let it go_

Santana with Rachel and New Directions:  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel:  
>Yellow diamonds in the light (Santana: In the light)<br>And we're standing side by side (Santana: oh)  
>As your shadow (With Santana: crosses mine...)<p>

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
>(Santana: We found love! )<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

When they finished Santana and Rachel kissed their girlfriends. "Did you like it?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I loved it," Brittany said hugging Santana. Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I loved it too," Quinn said. "Now let's go play some games." Quinn was grinning and took off running towards the racing games.

The other girls ran after her. Once they caught up to the head cheerleader they saw her sitting in a car in front of a screen. Next to her game were three other cars that were connected together so they could race each other. "I'm so gonna kick some ass," Santana said hopping into the one next to Santana.

"Never going to happen S," Quinn said smirking. Brittany and Rachel exchanged looks and shrugged before climbing next to their girlfriends.

Santana won the first race while Rachel won the second. Brittany ended up winning the last two after Santana threatened Quinn and Rachel. After a few more games that didn't involve shooting, Rachel thought the hunting games were barbaric; they headed back to Santana's car to eat.

"Having fun so far Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Very good time," Rachel said honestly. She was having so much fun so hadn't thought about the razor hidden in her bathroom.

"Britts and I are going to dance," Santana announced. "You two should try it."

They headed back inside and Quinn and Rachel watched Santana and Brittany dance. Several people, mostly men, gathered around to watch them as well.

Next they went to the arcade games so they could win tickets. Brittany, Quinn and Santana were good at the games while Rachel was awful. By the time they finished playing Santana had enough tickets to buy Brittany a giant stuffed bear and Quinn bought Rachel a medium sized one that the diva picked out. Rachel gave Brittany her tickets and the blonde bought some bracelets and rings. She gave each of the girls a ring to wear.

Several hours later the four girls were exhausted as they headed home. Santana pulled into the driveway and saw Puck sitting on the front porch. Rachel hopped out of the car, grabbing her bear in the process and greeted him. "Hello Noah," she said hugging him. "Have you been waiting long?"

He checked his watch before shaking his head. "Bout ten minutes," he replied. He held up a bag with Rachel's things in it. "I brought your stuff."

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said beaming at him. She was a little afraid she wouldn't get her things back. "Would you like to come in?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing to do," he answered.

The group of five was gathered around the coffee table, food and drinks on the table, ready to play monopoly when there was banging at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

caseyrn12- The part about Santana wanted to be woken up a different way was not meant specificly for Rachel and not meant to be dirty. Santana just meant she would rather not be thrown off the bed.

* * *

><p>The girls and Puck froze when they heard the banging. Rachel was terrified Finn came back for her. Terrified he was going to do something worse to her or Quinn. "Don't worry Rach," Puck said seeing the worry on the diva's face. "I won't let him hurt you." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel. No one moved from their spot on the floor.<p>

The door swung open and hit the wall loudly. Rachel placed her hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. If Finn was breaking into her house to get to her she didn't want to make it easier for him to find her even though where she was at would make it easy for him to find her. Santana was holding Brittany tightly on her lap. "Rach," a voice called. "Rach… ouch… Rachel," the voice said louder.

Rachel relaxed before she leapt off the ground and ran to the front door. The others got off the ground and followed her. "Dad, Daddy," Rachel yelled hugging her fathers. Quinn sighed in relief. "What are you guys doing home early?"

"Hey Darling, we missed you too much and decided to come home," Leroy Berry said hugging his daughter. "Whose vehicles are in the driveway?"

Puck and Santana raised their hands. "They're ours sir," Santana said. Leroy and Hiram's eyes widened when they saw the teenagers. Other than Finn, Rachel had never had friends over, and he rarely came over, and now she had four unknown people over.

"Dad, Daddy these are my friends Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez," Rachel introduced. Quinn's face fell but she didn't say anything.

"Leroy Berry," Leroy said shaking their hands. "And this is my husband Hiram."

"Nice to meet you sirs," Quinn said. She was most nervous about meeting Rachel's parents.

Hiram gasped. "No," he moaned. "She called us sir, we are old now." Brittany and Santana laughed while Rachel rolled her eyes.

Leroy decided to save the kids from Hiram and his flair for the dramatics. "What are you kids up to?"

"We were getting ready to monopoly," Brittany said happily.

"Would you like to join us?" Rachel asked. She didn't realize how much she missed them until they came home. Suddenly she was glad to be alive.

"Nah, we don't want to interrupt," Leroy said.

"We would love to have you play with us," Quinn said. Santana mumbled something that sounded like 'kissass' but Leroy and Hiram didn't hear it.

"Well if you guys are sure we would love to join you after we take our things upstairs and freshen up," Hiram said. Puck helped the men carry their luggage upstairs while Brittany and Rachel went to deal some money for the Berry men.

"We need to get the knives out of your bag and put them back," Santana said grabbing Quinn's arm.

"Why?" Quinn asked not liking that plan.

"Do you want to tell them their daughter tried to commit suicide?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow. Quinn shook her head. "Well then we have to put them back or they will get suspicious."

"But she is doing so well," Quinn said looking in the direction of the living room.

"We will still watch her," Santana promised. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Puck asking him to stall the Berry men. Puck quickly agreed.

Santana went to the kitchen for more snacks and drinks and Quinn went upstairs for the knives. The blonde sighed as she pulled the knives out. She had a feeling it was a bad idea but she figured Rachel wouldn't try to cut herself with kitchen knives. It wasn't sanitary and it would get her caught quickly.

Quinn checked the hallway for the Berry men but they weren't there so she took the knives down to the kitchen and stuck them back in their spots. Santana texted Puck and told him they were done. A few seconds later the three guys came downstairs.

The group of seven gathered around the coffee table to play their game. "So how do you all know Rachel?" Leroy asked. Brittany rolled the dice and moved her horse piece six spaces.

"We were in glee club together," Quinn said, rolling the dice next.

"What do you mean were?" Hiram asked, looking at Rachel.

"Brittany and I quit," Rachel said. She focused on her bowl of chips.

"You love glee club," Hiram said. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand from underneath the coffee table.

"The other glee members are mean to Rae," Brittany said. Leroy and Hiram exchanged looks. "So we quit and Mike did too."

"Who is Mike?" Leroy asked.

"Mike Chang, he is the dancer. He danced with Brittany at Sectionals," Rachel said.

"Oh, you guys were great," Brittany smiled at the compliment, "I like him," Hiram said. He met the boy and he was very polite. "Are you sure you want to quit?"

"I already did Daddy," Rachel said. "I didn't want to but I couldn't take it anymore. Quinn and the others have been great."

"Thank you for watching out for our daughter," Leroy said. The Berry men knew Rachel had trouble at school but Rachel didn't say much to them about it.

"Anytime Leroy," Santana said. "Rae is safe with us."

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Santana said speaking for everyone.

"Can we invite Mike and Tina?" Rachel asked her fathers. "Tina is Mike's girlfriend," she added when she saw their questioning looks.

"Sure," Leroy said. "The more the merrier." They were so happy Rachel had friends now they didn't care if she invited a hundred people.

"I'll call Mike," Puck offered getting up.

Brittany pouted when he got up. "It's his turn," she said. Santana whispered something in her ear and they both got up and left the room.

"Where are they going?" Hiram asked.

"Don't ask," Quinn and Rachel said. Hiram and Leroy exchanged looks.

"Are they together?" Leroy asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. Her fathers wouldn't care. She considered telling them about her and Quinn but decided to wait first. She would need to tell them soon, especially when Quinn's mom found out about her.

"Good for them," Hiram said. "Young love is so beautiful." Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other and smiled.

"Dad, Daddy is it ok if Quinn, Brittany and Santana stay here for a few days?" Rachel asked. "Their parents already said they could stay until you guys got back but you got home early. They have been staying here a few days after you left." Rachel didn't want Quinn going home yet and thought this was the best solution. Now she had to figure out how to explain her suspension.

"Of course, we would love to have you stay," Hiram said looking at Quinn. Quinn smiled and thanked him. Rachel grabbed her cup and drained it.

"I'm going to refill my cup. Quinn?" Quinn got the hint and followed her girlfriend out of the room.

"What's wrong Rae?" Quinn asked.

"I want to tell my dad about what Finn did. I have to tell them I got suspended because they are going to ask why I'm not going to school tomorrow and maybe you can move in sooner though we should tell them we are together. I don't want to mislead them because it will…" Quinn cut her off with a kiss.

Rachel had a dazed expression on her face when Quinn pulled away. "You were rambling," Quinn said. "And if you want to tell your fathers the truth then you should. I will stand by you no matter what. I love you Rae."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said wrapping her arms around the cheerleaders neck.

They were kissing for several minutes, Rachel had her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist, when they heard coughing. "Rach is there something you would like to tell us?" Hiram said smirking at his daughter. Leroy had the same expression as his husband. Puck, Brittany and Santana were watching the two girls. Rachel put her feet back on the ground

"Wanky," Santana said as Puck said, "Hot."

Quinn glared at Puck and Santana. "Dad, Daddy this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray," Rachel said holding Quinn's hand.

"We were going to tell you," Quinn said nervous. "We were just discussing when would be the right time."

"Was that before or after you tried to eat Rachel's face?" Santana asked. She was enjoying how nervous Quinn looked.

"Leave her alone Sanny," Brittany said. Quinn smirked when Santana immediately shut up.

"Well this was certainly interesting. Quinn you are more than welcome to stay the night but you will not be staying with Rachel," Leroy said.

"Leroy, Rachel already said the four of them have been staying here together and alone. I'm sure we can trust Quinn and Rachel together," Hiram said. "Santana, Brittany what room have you been staying in?"

Santana stayed quiet. "We slept with Quinn and Rae," Brittany said. Hiram and Leroy's jaw dropped.

"She doesn't mean it like that," Santana said quickly. The Berry men didn't know Brittany well enough to know how she was. "We shared Rachel's bed but we were clothed and it was innocent."

Quinn snorted at the thought of anything Santana doing being innocent. "Alright but no funny business and no teenage orgies," Leroy said firmly. The girls blushed and Puck was picturing the orgy.

Santana smacked him. "Stop picturing it Puckerman," she hissed.

Puck opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Rachel said running out of the kitchen. Rachel opened the front door to see a smiling Mike and Tina. Mike was holding a vase with some flowers in it.

"Hey Rae," Mike said. "These are for your dads. My mom said it's rude to go somewhere without bringing a gift."

"That was nice of her," Rachel said taking the vase and setting it on the table in the entryway. "Come on in."

"So what do your dads know?" Tina asked following Rachel to the kitchen.

"They know Quinn and I are together," Rachel said blushing. "We haven't gotten around to telling them about the suspension and what Finn did to Quinn."

"What suspension?" Leroy asked. Rachel jumped.

The others came out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Quinn and I got suspended for slapping Finn," Rachel said. Leroy didn't like that Quinn had gotten his daughter in trouble.

"Why would you do that Rach?" Hiram asked. He was also starting to think Quinn was a bad influence.

"Finn outed Quinn to all of Lima," Brittany interjected. "Rachel was mad at him and Quinn slapped him first. It was awesome."

All Leroy's anger at his daughter for hitting Finn disappeared when she told him what he did. He was outed in college and wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not a high school student. "Does your mom know?" Hiram asked. The whole town knew about the split between Judy and Russell Fabray and how Quinn moved back in with Judy. They also knew Judy was an alcoholic.

Quinn shook her head. "My mother drinks a lot and she doesn't even know I've been here for almost two weeks. I'm sure she will find out soon but I'm not in a hurry to go home," Quinn said. Rachel walked over to her and hugged her.

"Quinn you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want," Leroy said softly. "And if you get kicked out, well then you will have to move in with us."

Rachel pouted. "Now I can't use my PowerPoint," she said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Right," Leroy said, secretly pleased he didn't have to suffer through Rachel's PowerPoint. "Do you guys like pizza?" Everyone nodded, except Rachel who made a face. "Alright, salad for Rach and pizza for everyone else."

"Actually Mr. Berry, um Leroy, I'll take a salad as well," Quinn said. Brittany and Tina requested salads as well.

Quinn and Brittany looked at Santana. "What? I'll eat Rae's vegan food but I ain't eating a salad," she said. Mike and Puck nodded.

Hiram turned to his husband. "There's that vegan place about ten minutes from here we could get them pizza from there and get us some real pizza," Hiram said.

"Mike and I will go get the pizzas," Puck volunteered.

Thirty minutes later everyone was gathered around the coffee table again. They started their game over so they could include Mike and Tina. Mike, Puck, Hiram, Leroy and Santana had their plate piled up with pizza while Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Rachel each had two slices.

They ate silently, occasionally reminding Brittany it was her turn since she was easily distracted. "I'm thinking about quitting glee club," Quinn said suddenly.

"Can't say I'm surprised Q," Santana said. "Maybe we should tell Schuester to get rid of Finnept; otherwise most of his club will be gone."

"Quinn you can't quit," Rachel said looking at her girlfriend. "You love glee club." Quinn and Santana wondered if she heard what she was saying. It was the same thing they told her when she wanted to quit.

Quinn couldn't deny she loved glee club. "I do love it," she admitted. "But I can't be in that club with him. Besides I don't love it as much now that your voice is gone." Rachel blushed and leaned against Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel.

"They are so cute together," Hiram whispered to Leroy.

"Almost too cute," Leroy whispered back. "You know if you guys still want to sing you can do it here. Form your own glee club."

"Thank you dad, daddy," Rachel said hugging them.

"So what are you girls going to do tomorrow?" Hiram asked Quinn and Rachel, unaware that Santana and Brittany were also suspended.

"Mr. Berry, Hiram, my Mamí invited Brittany, Quinn and Rachel to my house to spend the day," Santana said.

"Don't you two have school tomorrow?" Hiram asked. Puck, Mike and Tina started snickering.

"No, Britts and I got suspended as well," Santana said pretending to sound upset about it.

"What did you two do?" Leroy questioned looking at Santana.

Santana stared at Leroy for a few seconds before answering, "We felt Finn not getting punished was unfair so we took his punishment into our own hands. I still don't think it's enough but I can fix that later."

"What did you do to him?" Hiram asked eagerly. He never liked Finn.

"We filled a dumpster with slushy, hot sauce, flour and honey and dumped Finn in it," Santana said proudly.

"Nice job girls," Leroy said.

"We helped," Puck said pointing to himself, Mike and Tina.

"So can we go to Santana's house tomorrow?" Rachel asked eagerly. She had never hung out at someone's house before. In fact yesterday was the first time she had ever gone to someone's house.

"Sure," Hiram said. "Have fun."

The kids went upstairs to Rachel's room. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Tina asked as Rachel bounced on her bed.

"Yes, I've never hung out at a friend's house before," Rachel said. Everyone sent Rachel sad looks and Mike, Tina and Brittany were planning on inviting Rachel over sometime.

"You never went to Finn's house?" Quinn asked surprised.

"No and he only came here a few times. My dads don't like him," Rachel said.

"You will have fun at my house," Santana assured her. "We have a pool so you will need your swimsuit and you three can come over after school if you want," she added looking at Puck, Mike and Tina. They were jealous the four girls got to have fun while they were at school.

"Thanks Santana," Tina said.

"Mike I can take Tina over to Santana's house after glee if you want to head over right after school," Puck offered. "I figure some of us should show up to glee."

"Sanny has one of those karaoke machines so we can sing by the pool," Brittany announced. Rachel was even more excited.

Quinn glanced at her girlfriend. "We should stop planning before Rachel explodes," she laughed. Rachel glared at her halfheartedly.

"You are lucky I love you Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I am very lucky you love me," Quinn whispered in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Sue sighed. Her three best cheerleaders were suspended, though Quinn was coming back the next day, and practices were going horribly. If she wasn't so proud of what the trio did she would punish them when they returned to school. Sue was going over new routines when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and was surprised to see Shelby Corcoran standing at the door. "Well, well, well Shelby Corcoran, god you look old," Sue said smirking.

"Sue Sylvester," Shelby said smiling. "I think Hell is missing someone." Sue got up and hugged Shelby.

"Good to see you Corcoran," Sue said, her face buried in the woman's hair. Sue and Shelby had become best friends when Shelby was coaching Vocal Adrenaline. Their mutual love of pushing their students to their breaking point caused them to bond. "What brings you here?"

"I work here now," Shelby said. They broke apart and studied each other. "Have you seen Rachel?"

Sue sighed. "She doesn't like you," Sue said bluntly. Shelby's face fell. "I think she would if she knew you weren't going to leave again. If she knew she could trust you but her friends will make it hard."

"Friends?" Shelby asked pleasantly surprised. Last she heard Rachel was at the bottom of the social ladder and even the glee club didn't like her. Hearing Rachel had friends made Shelby's heart leap.

"Yes," Sue confirmed. "Some of my Cheerios have become her closet friends and some of those wretched glee members did as well. Rachel actually quit glee club along with Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang."

"She quit?" Shelby's face fell. Rachel loved glee and she hoped it wasn't her fault that Rachel quit.

"Yes," Sue said again. "You know, you should start a glee club. With my support and Rachel and the other two, who happen to be the best dancers, you would have a good shot for next year. I'm fairly certain Quinn, Santana and the other Asian would follow their girlfriends and boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Seriously Corcoran are you going to repeat everything I say?" Sue asked annoyed. Shelby shrugged sheepishly. "Rachel has started dating Quinn Fabray."

"Where is she? I went to Will but he said she wasn't here and he refused to tell me anything," Shelby said, frustrated by the lack of information concerning her daughter.

"She, along with my Cheerios, is suspended. Rachel and Quinn will be back tomorrow but Santana and Brittany won't be back until Monday," Sue said. Shelby's eyes widened.

"Why is Rachel suspended?" Shelby demanded. It was so unlike Rachel to get into trouble.

"Finn Hudson outed Quinn as a lesbian in a crowded hallway. Someone overheard and told their father, it was all over the news. Quinn and Rachel slapped Hudson. Santana and Brittany were suspended for throwing Hudson in a dumpster full of a slushie mixture. Rachel will be back at school tomorrow. As for right now I'm assuming she is with my Cheerios, either at Rachel's house or at Santana Lopez's house," Sue said. Sue knew Judy Fabray and the woman wouldn't allow Brittany and Santana in her house.

"I'm going to go find her and talk to her," Shelby said. "It was good to see you Sue."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, hurry up," Santana screamed from the entryway.

"Why are you screaming?" Quinn asked, walking downstairs to greet her friend. Hiram and Leroy had given Santana the spare key to their house so she could visit often. Quinn was wishing they didn't.

"Your girlfriend is taking forever," Santana said.

"Santana be nice," Brittany said, walking inside the house and shutting the front door behind her.

"This is Rachel's first time going to a friend's house. She wants everything to be perfect. And she is figuring out which swimsuit she wants to wear," Quinn said. Quinn could not convince the diva to relax, no matter how hard she tried.

"It will be perfect," Santana said. "My mom bought a bunch of vegan stuff and is making snacks for us. Pools ready to go and why is she wearing her swimsuit now? She can change at my house."

Quinn threw her hands up. "That's what I told her but she said this way she doesn't have to take the time to change," Quinn said.

"I'm ready," Rachel yelled, running down the stairs. She was wearing black flips flops a red bikini top and jean shorts, bikini bottoms were under her shorts. In her hand was a bag with sunblock, sunglasses, and a change of clothes. Quinn glanced at her and licked her lips.

Santana looked at Quinn and laughed. "Fabray you're drooling," Santana said. Quinn's eyes snapped away from Rachel's body and she blushed. She wiped the drool away from her mouth.

"Quinn likes Rae's body," Brittany said stating the obvious. Rachel and Quinn blushed as Santana dragged them out of the house.

"Moving on," Quinn said, her face still bright red. "Let's go."

They rode in Santana's car to the Lopez house. "Mami," Santana yelled. "We're here."

"Kitchen mija," Rosa called back. The girls watched into the kitchen to find Rosa making more snacks for the kids.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez," Rachel said politely. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Call me Rosa," she instructed. She looked up and saw Rachel was ready for the pool. "Well someone is ready to get wet." She was smirking at Quinn. Rosa loved to tease the blonde girl since it was so easy to make her blush.

Quinn and Rachel blushed. "Rosa," Quinn yelled embarrassed.

"Lo siento," Rosa said though not actually sorry. "Why don't you three change and go swimming. I will bring out some snacks and drinks in a few minutes. Rachel, are you staying for dinner?"

Rachel looked at Santana who shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind," Rachel said.

"You are welcome here anytime," Rosa assured her. Santana, Brittany and Quinn went upstairs to change while Rosa showed Rachel were the pool things were. Rachel grabbed several towels for them and for Puck, Mike and Tina when they came over later. She grabbed some more sunblock and walked to the backyard. She sat everything on the table before testing the water, it was warm.

"How's the water?" Quinn asked causing Rachel to jump.

"You scared me Quinn," Rachel said spinning around. Quinn was wearing a green bikini and Rachel unconsciously licked her lips.

"Sorry Rae," she said smirking. "Like what you see?" She spun around giving Rachel a view of her entire body.

"Go have sex somewhere else," Santana called walking outside holding Brittany's hand. Santana was wearing a black bikini while Brittany was wearing a pink one.

"We were not having sex," Rachel said embarrassed.

"Not yet," Santana said grinning. "Now take your shorts off."

Rachel blushed. "I am not getting naked in front of you," she said stomping her foot.

"I never said get naked but if you want to I wouldn't mind," Santana joked wagging her eyebrows. Brittany nodded from beside Santana.

"Who is getting naked?" Rosa asked walking out with two trays full of snacks.

"No one," Rachel said blushing.

"Right," Rosa said, not wanting any details. She may love to tease her daughter and her friends but she preferred not to have too much information. She sat the tray down on the table and went back inside for the drinks.

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks as Rachel removed her shorts. Quinn was too busy staring at her girlfriend to notice what her best friends were up to. Once the shorts were off, folded and gently placed on a chair Santana grabbed Rachel's arms and Brittany grabbed her legs and they threw her into the pool. "Santana, Brittany," Rachel screamed when she surfaced, arms flailing about. Quinn hid her laughter.

"Girls, why is Rachel screaming?" Rosa asked coming outside with lemonade. She looked between her daughter and girlfriend and then to the girl in the pool. "Santana Maria Lopez, tirar Rachel en la piscina?"

Santana looked nervous. "Um, no," Santana said sheepishly. Rachel glared at her. "Sorry Rach."

"I doubt you are sorry," Rachel huffed, climbing out of the pool. Quinn walked over to her girlfriend and whispered something in her ear. Rachel smirked and nodded and Santana was suddenly scared.

Brittany stepped back next to Santana's mom and watched and Rachel and Quinn grabbed Santana and threw her into the pool. Santana was cursing in Spanish when she reached the surface. "Payback's a bitch," Quinn said smirking at her best friend.

"You two are lucky I love you," Santana said climbing out of the pool and going to Brittany's side.

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Now girls play nice," Rosa said, smiling at their interaction. It reminded her of when she was in high school. "Santana I'm going to go by the hospital to check on your dad and then stop by the store to get some things for lunch. Rachel, do you have any preferences for food? I know what the girls like."

"I'm not picky Rosa," Rachel said.

"Alright well I'm going to get going. Santana no funny business while I am gone," Rosa said before leaving.

"Yes Mami," Santana said. The girls got back into the pool and relaxed. "Shame you two have to go back to school tomorrow."

"I miss school," Rachel admitted. Santana stared at her in disbelief. "Though I enjoyed slapping Finn."

Quinn started laughing. "I never thought I would see the day were Rachel Berry was enjoying violence," Quinn said. "But I will admit I enjoyed knocking the tub of lard out of his chair."

"I wish we got a picture of Finnocence in that dumpster," Santana said sighing. "Rae, are you alright?"

Rachel was at the edge of the shallow end gripping the edge of the pool tightly. "Fine," she squeaked. She wasn't a very good swimmer and preferred not to test her luck given the fact that she could barely touch the bottom from the pool.

"Rachel, can you swim?" Brittany asked, moving closer to the diva.

"Of course she can," Santana said quickly, panicking at the thought of the diva not being able to swim especially after they threw her in.

"Rachel," Quinn said softly, going to her girlfriend. "Can you swim?"

"Yes," Rachel answered quickly. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I can but not well. My dads taught me when I was a kid but I never practiced so I don't remember much."

Santana blanched. "Rae I am so sorry," she said. "I didn't know. Ay dios mios, Mami is going to kill me."

"Santana come here," Rachel said firmly, not wanting Santana to refuse. She would have gone to Santana but she was a little scared to move from her spot.

Santana swam over to Rachel. Brittany and Quinn were standing on either side of Rachel, holding her hands, to assure her she won't drown. Rachel pulled away from Quinn and Brittany and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "It's not your fault," Rachel said softly. "I don't blame you."

Santana returned the hug. "We can teach you to swim," Santana said. "You will be swimming like a pro by the time Mike, Tina and Puck get here."

"I doubt that," Rachel said. "But it is worth a try."

By the time Mike arrived Rachel was able to float on her own without fear. Mike was dressed to swim, changing in the locker room after school, and stripped his shirt off before diving into the water. "Hey guys," he said, grinning when he broke the surface.

"Hi Mike," Rachel said laughing at him. "How was school?"

"Alright," Mike said, leaning against the edge of the pool of the shallow end. "Kurt and Mercedes cornered me and asked me why I quit and demanded I come back. They didn't take losing me and Brittany very well."

"The glee club is dead now," Rachel said. "Noah, Tina and Santana will probably quit and no one will join with the cheerleaders and most of the football players gone. They won't get any members for Regionals." Santana nodded when it was mentioned about her quitting. She was hoping to make a dramatic exit, something to make Rachel proud.

Rachel looked down in guilt. It was her fault the glee club had ended. "It's not your fault love," Quinn said. "It's Schuster's own fault for being an ass and not helping you."

The diva didn't even bother reprimanding Quinn for her language. "We should form our own glee club for next year," Santana said. "With Rachel's vocals and Mike and Brittany's dancing we can kick ass. Puck would be a good male lead."

"We need a staff member to sponsor us," Rachel said. She liked the idea and planned on letting everyone get an equal chance to perform. Heads turned to her. "I looked it up last year."

"What if we got Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked. "She cares more about destroying Schuster than she does about destroying glee club. I bet she would coach us and we may be able to get a few cheerleaders to join so we have the necessary twelve people to compete."

"She's not very nice though," Rachel said, sitting on a step in the deep end of the pool. Quinn moved closer and sat next to Rachel.

"She likes you," Quinn said, hugging her girlfriend. "She just pretends she doesn't. She likes your confidence and drive to succeed. She once told me you reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester that had the nose of Barbara Streisand."

Rachel chuckled softly. "Sounds like Coach Sylvester. We should do it," she said. "I would love to be a part of a glee club again."

"Do you think Tina would join?" Santana asked Mike. He dove underwater for a second before coming up and shaking his hair out.

"I'm certain she would join," Mike said. "She was talking about quitting but doesn't want to deal with the others."

"I will talk to Coach tomorrow," Quinn said. "After we confirm that Coach will help us we can talk to Puck and Tina."

"Sounds good," Mike said. "No need to get their hopes up if Coach Sylvester won't help."

"She will," Santana said confidently. "She would never turn down a chance to humiliate Schuster."

Tina and Puck arrived an hour later, dressed ready to swim. They sat their bags by everyone else's things and Puck pulled off his shirt and Tina stripped her shorts and tank top off before they jumped into the pool.

"Finnocence is pissed off," Puck said after they had greeted each other.

"What now?" Quinn asked sighing.

"He got his ass kicked by most of the cheerleading squad," Santana said snickering. "I'm not surprised he is pissed."

"Why did the cheerleading squad do that?" Rachel wondered.

"They all like and respect Quinn," Brittany said. "They were really mad at what Finn did. The parents are the ones upset cause Quinn's gay, not the cheerleaders."

"Mija," Rosa called walking outside with a platter of vegan sandwiches. "Lunch is ready. Hi guys."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez," Tina, Mike and Puck said.

"Call me Rosa guys," Rosa said. "Are you three staying for dinner?" They nodded. "Great, we will be eating around 7pm. Santana's father should be home by then. Have fun guys."

"Damn your mom is hot," Puck said when Rosa was out of earshot.

"Puckerman stay away from my mom," Santana said glaring at him. She knew his habit of sleeping with cougars, some of which were married.

"Calm down Lopez, Puckasaurus does not bang his friend's mom. It's part of the code," Puck said holding his hands up.

"Glad you have a code," Santana muttered.

"I'm bored," Brittany said. "Can we play a game?" Rachel looked at her wrists while Brittany talked. Quinn noticed and took her hand and squeezed it.

"What kind of game Brit?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Pool volleyball," Brittany answered after a moment's thought. "We can set up the net and get the ball."

"Where is the net?" Mike asked. "Puck and I can set it up." Santana pointed to the shed close by and Puck and Mike climbed out of the water.

"What will the teams be?" Tina questioned. "We have an odd number of people."

"I will ref," Rachel said. She didn't want to play because she didn't want to worry about not drowning. Tina and Mike were ready to protest but Rachel stopped them. "I'm not very athletic so it will be better, besides someone has to keep Noah and San honest." The two people in question glared at Rachel. "Don't give me that look. Remember when we all played touch football?"

Santana and Puck grinned sheepishly. The incident in question happened the year before, when Quinn was pregnant with Beth, and Santana and Puck decided to tackle each other and then fight over who got to the ball first. The result was Santana had a black eye and Puck had a busted lip. "Good point," Mike said as him and Puck set the net up. "How are we going to do the teams?"

"Rae why don't you pick the teams," Quinn suggested.

"Alright," Rachel said. "Santana, Noah and Tina on this side," Rachel pointed to the left side of the pool, "Quinn, Mike and Brittany on the other side." Rachel put Noah and Santana together in hopes of keeping the violence to a minimum. The net was set up so both teams were in the deep end while Rachel sat on the step in the deep end on Santana's side of the pool.

"Here Rach," Brittany said tossing Rachel the volleyball. "Throw the ball when you want us to start playing."

Rachel plucked the ball out of the water and threw it in towards Noah, who wasn't paying any attention. Santana dived for the ball and hit it over the net.

Hours went by and the girls started to get cold as the sun set. Rachel was shivering from her spot in the water while the game continued. Quinn noticed and called a time out before swimming to her girlfriend. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, though it didn't warm her up much. "We should get you inside to warm up," Quinn said softly. She kissed Rachel and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling the blonde closer to her in order to use her body heat.

"We should all head inside," Mike said. "Tina is getting cold too."

Mike and Puck cleaned up the volleyball things while Brittany and Santana, with help from Tina, Quinn and Rachel, dragged everything inside. Santana pointed out the bathrooms so the girls could start showering and getting cleaned up for dinner.

When 7pm arrived everyone was seated at the dining room table waiting for Santana's father to come home. Rosa had gotten a call from him and he should arrive any moment. Rosa had made sure the entire meal was vegan friendly for Rachel. Santana had assured her mother that they all liked vegan food so it wasn't a big deal. "Hola," Dr. Lopez said walking into the dining room. He was wearing his scrubs and ID still.

"Hi Papi," Santana said getting up to hug him.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Santana?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Yes Papi," Santana said. "This is Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen- Chang and Mike Chang." Santana pointed out each person. Her father already knew Brittany, Quinn and Puck.

"Nice to meet you all," Dr. Lopez said. "Berry," he turned his attention to Rachel, "any relation to Leroy Berry?"

"Yes sir," Rachel said nervous. "He is my dad."

"Good man Leroy," Dr. Lopez said. "We went to high school together," he added seeing Rachel and Santana's confused looks. "We weren't exactly friends but he was a nice guy."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Everyone got along very well and Dr. Lopez told Rachel some stories about her dad when he was in high school. The kids even brought up their plan to start a glee club the next year. Dr. and Mrs. Lopez firmly supported the children and agreed that Schuster was not good at handling a club full of students.

Rosa and her husband agreed to let Santana stay at Rachel's house again. Brittany had gotten permission from her parents and the four girls headed back to Rachel's house after saying goodbye to Mike, Tina and Puck.

The girls were surprised when they pulled into the driveway at 8:30pm. Sitting on the steps of the house was none other than Shelby Corcoran.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone stared at Shelby in silence. Santana, Quinn and Brittany glared at Shelby while Rachel started shaking. Somehow she had ahold of not only Quinn's hand but also Santana's and was squeezing them hard enough to cause both girls pain. The girls were too distracted to notice how tightly Rachel was holding their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Santana spat angrily. She was angry, no furious, that this woman would show her face here. Rachel was doing so well, and if Shelby caused her to relapse then Santana was going to go all Lima Heights on her.

"I came to see Rachel," Shelby said, getting up off the ground and brushing off the dirt from her pants. "You must be Santana. Sue told me you were the protective one. I know Quinn already, so you must be Brittany." Shelby pointed to the blonde dancer. "Sue speaks highly of you three, the Unholy Trinity she called you."

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked repeating Santana's question. She was just as angry, if not angrier, than Santana was at Shelby's appearance.

"I wanted to talk to Rachel," Shelby said looking at her daughter. "I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for everything I did. I moved back to Lima and I am going to teach a music class at McKinley."

"Why?" Rachel asked softly. "Why come back now? You made it clear you didn't want me."

"That's not true Rachel," Shelby said. She took one step closer to the diva, noticing how her daughter moved closer to Quinn and how the cheerleaders moved closer to Rachel. "You're my daughter and I love you. I thought you would be better off without me but I was wrong. A girl always needs her mother, no matter what."

"Why couldn't you have figured this out last year before you left me heartbroken," Rachel demanded. Her voice got louder and stronger. "I wanted, no I needed my mother but you just left. I even told you I needed my mother, when I showed you my Gaga costume but you didn't care."

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Shelby said. "Please give me another chance." Shelby was begging, for the first time in her life she was begging someone for something.

Rachel was conflicted. She wanted her mother back but she didn't want to take the chance of getting heartbroken again. She was certain she wouldn't survive if that happened. "I don't think I can trust you," Rachel said finally. "You left once, what's to stop you from leaving again?"

"Rachel, please," Shelby begged. She was trying not to cry but it wasn't working. "Sue told me you were all about second chances. She also told me you quit glee club. I know you Rachel, you love to sing. I can help with that. I can start a glee club for you and your friends to join."

Rachel looked to Quinn for help. The idea of being in a glee club again was too tempting for Rachel and she wanted an objective opinion. "You do know that if we join your glee club and you end up leaving again Rachel will never forgive you and you will lose your daughter forever," Quinn said, making sure Shelby was aware of the potential consequences of her decision. She was giving Shelby a chance to back out.

"I know," Shelby said. "I don't plan on leaving, at least not until Rachel graduates or she wants me to leave."

"We will join," Rachel said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "But Quinn is right; if you leave again I will never forgive you."

"Thank you," Shelby said, stepping forward to hug Rachel. Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, not wanting to hug Shelby. Shelby pulled away. "I'm sorry. Come to the music room tomorrow after school with anyone else that may want to join. Santana, Brittany you two can come when your suspension is over, if you want to join. I know we can't perform this year but we can start preparing for Sectionals next year."

Santana groaned. "Not another Rachel Berry," she moaned, trying to relieve the tension. She was rewarded with a chuckle from Rachel.

"You will find I am a lot worse," Shelby said. "Where else would Rachel get it from?" Shelby smiled at Rachel and Rachel gave her a half smile. "I should go before your dads get home. Thanks for giving me another chance."

The girls made their way inside before Shelby drove away. "How are you doing baby girl?" Santana asked.

"Fine," Rachel said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Rachel tore off towards her bathroom, Quinn following slowly behind. She knew what Rachel was going to do.

When Rachel got to the bathroom she went to her hiding place to grab her razor. It wasn't there. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of the razorblade. "It's not here," Quinn said softly, standing at the door way. In her haste to find the razor Rachel forgot to shut the door. Rachel whipped around, shaking slightly and a few tears were falling down her face. "Santana found it last night and trashed it. There was blood on it… which means you cut yourself but I didn't see any marks on you today." Quinn didn't sound angry, instead she sounded sad. She was selfish enough to believe she was helping Rachel but it seemed she was wrong.

"I need it Quinn," Rachel said, sliding to the ground. "I can't deal with this." She started clawing at her arms.

Quinn moved quickly besides her and pulled the smaller girl against her body and holding on to Rachel's hands to keep her from hurting herself. "You can do this," Quinn whispered. "You are strong. You don't need that blade. You're going to get through this." Quinn started humming Keep Holding On, remembering when Rachel sang it to her.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's shirt to give her hands something to do. She felt like a drug addict suffering from withdraws. She needed the cold blade against her skin, but it was gone. "You're okay baby girl," Quinn whispered in her ear, trying to talk her through it and keep her distracted. "I love you Rachel. I love you so much and I need you with me."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel whispered against her neck. "But it hurts."

"I know," she said. "I know baby but it will be alright. Can I see the cuts? I want to make sure they don't get infected."

Rachel nodded against Quinn's neck and shifted slightly so she could move her shirt and shorts out of the way. Quinn fought back the bile that rose in her throat at the sight of Rachel's hip. Her beautiful tanned skin was disfigured with many cuts, each about an inch long. She gently traced the marks that were scabbed over. "Next time you get the urge to do this will you come to me first?" Quinn asked hopeful.

They both knew it was a promise that Rachel may not be able to keep but Quinn was hopeful. Rachel was known for keeping her promises, or trying to keep her promises. Like the time she promise Tina she could have the next solo, if Rachel could sing the West Side Story song, it was a promise she kept. It was one of the reasons Quinn loved her so much. Tina was able to sing a solo of her choice for a performance and Tina was thrilled at the opportunity to showcase her talents.

"I promise I will give it my best effort to come to you first," Rachel said choosing her words carefully.

"That's all I can ask," Quinn said, fixing Rachel's shirt. "I guess I don't need to ask how you are doing with Shelby coming back."

"Part of me is happy she came back for me," Rachel said. "But the other part can't forget what she did."

"Why did you agree to join her glee club then?" Quinn asked confused.

"I love glee Quinn," Rachel said softly. "I always thought being a part of something special made you special and maybe that's true… but the only time I feel special now is when I'm with you. I want to be special for something I do and not for who I am with."

Quinn nodded. She understood. She had always wanted to be known for her accomplishments and not for whom her family was or her ex-boyfriends were. "You are special Rae," Quinn told her. She had a feeling she would have to tell her this many times. "I can understand you wanting to be in glee again and you should be but I won't allow Shelby to mess with your feelings again."

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said yawning.

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"For caring about me," Rachel said before falling asleep.

Quinn stayed on the ground, not able to get up since Rachel was in her lap. "Q," Santana called softly as she walked into Rachel's room.

"In the bathroom San," Quinn called back, hoping she didn't wake the diva. Santana walked into the bathroom and saw the sleeping diva. "Can you get her into bed?"

Santana nodded and pulled the diva in her arms. Once Rachel was off her lap Quinn got up and went to the bedroom and pulled the covers back. Santana gently laid her down on the bed and Quinn pulled the blankets over her. "She was looking for the blade," Quinn whispered.

Santana shook her head sadly. "I had a feeling she would," Santana said. "I hoped I was wrong though."

"I doubt she will use the knives in the kitchen," Quinn said, relieved at the thought. "I need to check the bathroom every day, just in case. Where's Brit?"

"She was watching Woody Woodpecker cartoons when I came upstairs," Santana said. "She should be up soon. Rachel's dads called a few minutes ago, they are on their way home but won't be here for another hour or so."

"What do you think about joining the new glee club?" Quinn asked as Brittany came into the room. She stripped her clothes off and quickly changed before climbing into bed next to Rachel.

"I think it will be fun," Brittany said, patting the empty space next to her so Santana would join her. Santana and Quinn pulled their clothes off and got changed into their pajamas. "I hope Shelby doesn't hurt Rae's feelings."

"If she knows what is good for her she won't do or say anything to hurt her feelings," Quinn said, still not happy about Shelby's sudden appearance.

"I agree," Santana said, climbing into bed next to Brittany. "Good luck tomorrow Q."

* * *

><p>I have no idea what the new glee club will be called, so if anyone has some suggestions I would be happy to hear them.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry this took so long. I had issues writing part of it.

Just a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p>"Feels weird to be back doesn't it?" Quinn asked as her and Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley. The students, minus the cheerleaders and football players, stared openmouthed at the girls. The jocks and cheerleaders already knew about the relationship between Quinn and Rachel and since Rachel was no longer in glee club they didn't really mind.<p>

"Quinn we were only gone for two days," Rachel said rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Two very long but fun days," Quinn corrected. "Are you excited about glee?"

They stopped in front of Rachel's locker. The day was over and they were getting ready to head to Shelby's classroom. Quinn was happy she didn't have Shelby as a teacher. The thought about being around Shelby more than necessary wasn't very appealing to Quinn. "I thought the closer it got to our new glee club meeting I would be more nervous but I'm surprisingly happy. This is our chance to start over."

"I talked to some of the cheerleaders," Quinn said leading Rachel to Shelby's classroom. "They agreed to join if we need extra members."

"That's great," Rachel said and Quinn watched Rachel's face light up in excitement. "Between the seven of us and the extra cheerleaders we will be able to compete at Sectionals next year."

Quinn laughed at how eager Rachel sounded. When they got to Shelby's classroom they saw Mike, Tina and Puck already there waiting for them. Shelby was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. "Five of you, not bad," she commented. "Are Santana and Brittany going to join?" Quinn nodded. "So seven, that's a good start. We will wait a few more minutes and see if anyone else comes." Quinn snorted. No one else was coming.

The five students watched the minutes tick away and Shelby sighed. "Alright we can get started now," she said getting off her desk. "I would like everyone to introduce themselves first since I don't know all of you."

"I'm Mike Chang," Mike said from his seat. One by one the five students introduced themselves, even Rachel did because Shelby didn't want to give the diva special treatment. Well she wanted to but she wouldn't. She wouldn't become Schuester, favoring one student above the others and not caring about anyone else's opinions or feelings. When she coached Vocal Adrenline it looked like she favored Jesse St. James and in a way she did like him better but the truth was he had the best voice. Even after all the training no one could compare to Jesse vocally but it was different here. All of the singers here had excellent voices from what she heard and she planned on using every single one of them.

"Which one of you boys is the dancer?" Shelby asked. Mike raised his hand. "Very good. So I'm going to get right into it. I want each of you to prepare a solo so I can assess your talent and who needs the most work."

Rachel straightened up in her seat. So far she liked Shelby's teaching. "Now I want you to try and pick a song that plays to your strengths, like Mike, you are a dancer at heart so find a song that lets you dance as well." Mike nodded eagerly. "Quinn, your voice is naturally soft so I suggest you find a slow song, either a love song or a sad song would work well. Puck I've heard you are good with a guitar." Puck nodded. "Try finding a country song and play as you sing. Rachel, you are amazing at Broadway songs but I want you to branch out, try some pop or something you don't normally sing. Tina, I'm not too sure about your voice."

"She's kind of a mixture between me and Quinn," Rachel supplied helpfully. "She's got the softness of Quinn but she's got some power in her voice."

Shelby nodded. "I think you would do well with any song," Shelby told the Asian girl. Tina smiled brightly at the compliment. "These are only suggestions but I think they will help." Mr. Schue had never complimented her singing.

"What about Sectionals?" Rachel asked bouncing in her seat. The others groaned but they weren't trying to be mean.

"Rach, we have almost a year for Sectionals," Mike said kindly. "I think we can wait at least six months before worrying." Rachel frowned a minute before nodding.

"Alright," Shelby said. "I promised Will I would not steal any of his glee members." Quinn snorted. "Yes Quinn?"

"Sorry it's just Tina, Puck, Santana and I all quit Schuester's glee club to be here, so technically you stole four members," Quinn said.

Shelby chose to ignore that statement, knowing it was true. "Anyway, is there anything Mr. Schuester did that you guys would like to change?"

Puck snorted. "What did we like about him?" he countered.

"Noah," Rachel scolded before turning to Shelby. "Mr. Schue never let us decide what we wanted to do for performances."

Shelby nodded. "I had a feeling you guys didn't want to do Journey for Regionals. Well I will tell you right now it up to all of you to decide what will do for performances," Rachel bounced excitedly in her seat, "however, I get the final say. I want to make sure your choices are appropriate and I want you all to have a chance to win. I want everyone to have a chance to sing at our performances. From what I can tell we have a talented bunch here. No offense Rachel but I don't think it's fair to everyone else if you have two solos in two different songs when they are other people that want and deserve to sing."

Quinn glared at Shelby. Though she thought the same thing before now she didn't; now she realized how much singing meant to the diva. It was the only thing Rachel ever felt good at. "You're right Shelby," Rachel said softly. Puck, Tina and Mike looked at the diva. "Maybe we should audition for solos?" she suggested, trying her new idea at being a team player.

"That is a good suggestion but no," Shelby said. "I won't stop some friendly competitions here and if you guys want to agree on a prize for that then great but solos will be based on which song is chosen and who we all feel would do best at that song. For instance, if we all agree on a Broadway song then Rachel would the best choice, a country song then it would be Noah and so on. Since Santana and Brittany are not here I will dismiss you guys early. Quinn, Rachel can you make sure they get the lesson for the week?" The girls nodded. "Good, I want you guys to try and get new members. We need at least five more people to join but do not try and take them from New Directions. Tomorrow when the girls are here we will come up with a name for our group so work on suggestions tonight. One last reminder, practice is every day after school unless I tell you otherwise. When it gets closer to our performances we may be practicing on the weekend." Noah groaned.

Shelby dismissed them. "Ms. Corcoran," Mike said walking up to Rachel's mother.

"Mike," Shelby acknowledged, proud she remembered his name. "What can I help you with?"

"Well you said to pick a song that would show off my dancing. I have an idea for a song but there's female part in it. I was wondering if it was okay for me to use Rachel for a bit of it."

"Which song is it?" Shelby asked. Mike told her. "That's fine. Rachel's part would be minimal. Good luck."

"Everything ok Mike?" Rachel asked. She, and Quinn and Tina, were standing outside the classroom waiting for him. Puck had to go pick his sister up from school.

"Fine, was just asking about my song," Mike said. "Speaking of which, do you mind helping me Rachel?"

"Not at all," Rachel said smiling. She was happy to help Mike with his songs and was thrilled he was getting more confident.

"Great, thanks," Mike said beaming. "I'll get the lyrics to you tomorrow. It's not a big part but I think it's the best song for me."

They said their goodbyes and Quinn and Rachel headed back to the divas house. "Do you know what song you're doing?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. "That's a first," Quinn teased and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her.

"I do have a song I want to sing," Rachel said. "But not in glee. It's for you, in private."

Quinn had to work extremely hard to keep her face blank. Deep inside she was cheering and dancing. Rachel wanted to sing to her, in private. She wasn't sure what that meant but it had to be good, or at least she hoped it was good.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel asked concerned. She had expected Quinn to have some comment about her singing but Quinn said nothing.

"I'm fine Rae," Quinn assured her. "I was just wondering what song you were going to sing me."

"You will find out soon enough," Rachel teased.

"What do you think about Shelby as our glee coach?" Quinn asked. If anyone would have a valuable opinion regarding glee it would be Rachel.

"She's great," Rachel said. "She's trying, I can tell. I don't know if she's trying for me or because she really loves glee."

"Could be both," Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"She seems to really care about our opinions, something Mr. Schue didn't seem to care about. Shelby is focusing on bettering the members we have. I think that's good. While I loved having the solos I think what she's doing is better in the long run."

"I wish Schuester's glee club could see you now," Quinn said. "You are so different now. I think if they encouraged you and talked to you, you may have been… um…"

"Less controlling and annoying?" Rachel suggested. "It's ok Quinn. I know how unbearable I was before… but I'm trying now though."

"I know," Quinn said kissing the diva.

"Santana's car isn't here," Rachel muttered.

Quinn laughed. "You don't expect her to hang out in your empty house do you?" Rachel grinned sheepishly. She had expected Santana to be here. "She went home and Brittany is home too. They figured it would be a good idea to spend time with their families since we were at school. Where are you dads?" Quinn looked around suddenly realizing the Berry's SUV wasn't in the driveway.

"They are at work," Rachel said climbing out of Quinn's car. Quinn frowned. "They work a lot during the week then they get off early on Friday and have the entire weekend off. Since I spend so much time during the week working on homework and glee club it worked out well for us. This way they don't sit around at home when I'm not around."

"That makes sense," Quinn said. "I wish my mother cared enough to think about that… or cared at all."

"Still no word from her?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I expected at least a text or something saying she never wanted to talk to me again, makes me wonder if she's still alive or dead on the couch."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Rachel said frowning.

"Sorry," Quinn said. "I just, I don't know. If she's going to kick me out then I wish she would sober up enough to realize I haven't been home in weeks."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand after opening the front door. "I'm glad you're here," Rachel said. "I know you miss your mom but still, I'm glad you live here, with me."

Rachel led Quinn upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her before leading Quinn to the bed and gently pushing her down. "Stay here," Rachel instructed. Quinn nodded and scooted back, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

Rachel went to her stereo and found her song. She grabbed the remote and stood in front of Quinn. "So I wanted to find a song for you," Rachel said nervously. "I wanted something to say I'm sorry for everything and that I love you. I hope you like it." And with those words Rachel hit play.

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

Quinn sat openmouthed on the bed, not able to speak. It wasn't until Rachel shifted nervously in front of her that she realized she needed to say something, anything.

"Quinn," Rachel said hesitantly. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you would like the song. I should have gone with my original plan. I was going to sing Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_ but then I heard this song and…"Quinn cut her off with a kiss.

"I loved the song," Quinn said pulling away from the diva and resting her forehead against the shorter girl's. Rachel kissed her again and she climbed on the bed.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said, pushing the blonde down. Rachel straddled the cheerleader and pulled her top off.

"Rae, what are you…" Rachel cut her off.

"I want to Quinn," Rachel said. "You know me better than anyone. You've seen me through the good and bad and despite all my flaws you still love me. I want you Quinn, but we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes, looking for any sign of uncertainty. She found none, only love. Quinn nodded. "Alright," she said, hugging Rachel against her body and scooting to the head of the bed.

They laid down next to each other. There was no need to rush this moment. Quinn wanted Rachel's first time to be perfect while Rachel wanted to give Quinn a new first time. Noah was a nice guy but he didn't do anything to make Quinn's first time special and the diva wanted to fix that.

Quinn sat up long enough to pull her own shirt off before resuming her position next to Rachel. "I love you Rae," Quinn whispered, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. "Can I…?" Quinn eyes lowered to Rachel's bra covered chest.

"Yes," Rachel whispered back. They didn't want to speak too loudly for fear of ruining the moment. "You have seen me naked before Quinn, and I have seen you naked since you have no sense of modesty."

Quinn giggled. "Sorry, it was just too much fun watching you blush," she said before turning serious again. She reached over and undid the clasp of Rachel's bra. She gently pealed the material away from the shorter girl's body and tossed it on the floor. "You are so beautiful Rachel."

Rachel blushed and looked at Quinn, silently asking if it was okay for her to do the same. Quinn moved closer so Rachel could reach and the diva quickly removed Quinn's bra. Rachel gently ran her fingers over Quinn's chest and enjoyed watching the blonde shiver in pleasure.

The diva moved closer to Quinn, until her breasts were gently pressed up against Quinn's causing both girls to moan softly.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel before gently flipping them over so Quinn was on top of the brunette. "Can I?" Quinn asked pointing to Rachel's pants. Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

The cheerleader's hands shook as she unbuttoned Rachel pants and pulled them down the tanned legs. Quinn gently kissed the scarred skin.

Glancing up Quinn noticed Rachel's reaction, fear of her cuts mixed with the pleasure of Quinn's touch. "You. Are. Beautiful," Quinn said turning each word into a sentence and gently kissing Rachel after each word. "No amount of scars will change that."

Quinn pulled her pants and underwear off and threw them aside. She was still embarrassed over her body even though she had gotten in shape again after having Beth. Walking around naked to make Rachel blush was one thing but this was far more intimate. "Don't try and hide," Rachel whispered cupping Quinn's face. Quinn glanced at her surprised. "I know you are still self-conscious about your body. You hide it well but I can tell."

They kissed slowly, pouring every ounce of the love they shared into their kiss. Quinn hands roamed over Rachel's body. She was unsure what to touch. With Puck it didn't matter, she didn't touch him. Instead he did all the work and there were no feelings involved. But now, now she wanted everything to be perfect.

Rachel, seeing Quinn's hesitation, grabbed Quinn's hands and moved one to her chest and ran the other down her stomach. Quinn got more confident and lightly flicked her fingers over Rachel's already hard nipples.

The diva moved her hands and mimicked Quinn's actions causing the cheerleader to moan. "More," Quinn whimpered. She had never felt this good before. Puck didn't cause half the emotions she was feeling now. She wanted Rachel. No, she needed Rachel.

Rachel used her fingers to explore Quinn's body. She was pleased when she heard Quinn moan. "More," Quinn whimpered again. Rachel took pity on her and slipped one finger inside of the blonde.

Quinn arched her back, pressing her front into Rachel. Her fingers tightly gripped the sheets. When Rachel heard no complaints she added another finger, steadily pumping in and out of the cheerleader. Wanting to return the favor, Quinn carefully pushed one of her fingers into Rachel. "My hymen is already broken," Rachel said sensing Quinn's hesitation. "It broke when I was little, between dancing and bike riding and…" She stopped speaking when Quinn added another finger.

They kept the same pace, both trying their hardest to push the other over the edge. In a matter of seconds they were both crying out the others name. "I love you," Quinn said pulling the blankets up over them.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel mumbled before falling asleep.

Hiram and Leroy arrived home at 11pm and found Rachel and Quinn naked and asleep. Hiram moved forward, presumably to wake them up and yell at them, but Leroy grabbed his husband's shirt to stop him. "Why did you do that?" Hiram asked. Leroy put his finger to his lips as a 'be quiet' motion and pulled the door shut.

He led Hiram to the bedroom and shut their door. "I know what you want to do but let them be," Leroy said.

"That girl defiled our daughter," Hiram said. Leroy noticed he wasn't angry, or not too angry.

"That girl has made Rachel happier than I have seen her in months. You can't tell me you haven't noticed her smiling more," Leroy said. He sighed. "We've always said we would let Rachel make her own choices."

"That was before I found Rachel in bed with someone at sixteen," Hiram countered. He couldn't deny Quinn had done a lot for Rachel and Hiram liked her but he was a parent.

"She will be seventeen in less than two months," Leroy reminded him. "If it makes you feel better we can sit both of them down this weekend and give them 'the talk'."

Hiram looked happier at the thought. "Oh good, I can get some pictures. That will keep them from having sex." Leroy rolled his eyes but said nothing. "We should have Brittany and Santana come too."

"Why don't we just invite all of Rae's friends," Leroy said sarcastically. Unfortunately Hiram missed the sarcasm and planned on inviting all of them for Sex Ed 101, Berry style.


	19. Chapter 19

I know I am a horrible person for not updating in so long, sorry.

Anyway, it seems a lot of people like the idea of the Berry Sex-Ed. I wasn't orginially going to include it but now I will, though it's not going to show up for another chapter or two.

9930Emai- I haven't heard that song but I'll listen to it and try to fit it in if I can.

* * *

><p>"Berry, Fabray quit having sex and get your asses down here," Santana yelled walking into Rachel's house.<p>

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were getting their books together for school when Santana burst into the house. "Seriously Fabray," Santana yelled climbing the stairs. "If I go into Rachel's room and find you two naked I will go all Lima Heights on you."

"Shouldn't we go to her?" Rachel asked. She would never admit out loud but she still slightly afraid of Santana.

Quinn chuckled. "Nah," she said. "It's fun to get Santana wound up. Besides she would never actually hurt us." I think, she added silently.

Rachel wasn't convinced however she didn't say anything. The couple could hear Santana cursing in Spanish from the other side of the door. Santana's eyes widened when she opened the bedroom door. "You kept me waiting for nothing?" she demanded. She had honestly expected them to be fooling around.

"Not for nothing," Quinn said, shaking with laughter. "We had to get our books together."

Santana mumbled something about annoying friends under her breath. "Let's get going," she said finally. "Britt is meeting us at school."

"But we didn't have breakfast," Rachel said frowning.

"Puck and Mike are bringing food," Santana informed her. "Now let's go. I need to get my eats on." Quinn rolled her eyes but they followed the Latina out of the house.

Brittany, Puck, Mike and Tina were waiting for them, in Shelby's classroom, when they got to school. The boys got vegan food for everyone for breakfast as well as bottled water. "Thank you Noah," Rachel said accepting her food. She was starving. She didn't realize sex with Quinn would make her so hungry, that and they never had dinner the night before.

"Anytime my Jewish American Princess," Noah said.

Everyone munched hungrily on their food until Rachel broke the silence. "My dads have invited all of you to stay over this weekend," Rachel announced. It wasn't really news to Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Quinn pretty much lived at the Berry house and Brittany and Santana were there almost every day. Leroy and Hiram planned on allowing Quinn to live there permanently.

"Party time," Puck said gleefully.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head. "My dads will be home. They said they wanted to get to know you all better. Well not quite as well as they know Brittany and Santana." Santana blushed as Quinn laughed.

The Berry men had walked in on Brittany and Santana in a compromising position in the guest room and because of that the Berry's had dubbed the guest room to be Brittany and Santana's room.

"We'll be there," Mike said referring to him and Tina.

"Great," Rachel said smiling at her friends.

School was uneventful for the group of friends. The cheerleaders were nicer to Rachel and Tina, mostly out of fear of Quinn and Santana, while Puck and Mike managed to convince the football team to leave Tina and Rachel alone. Since the girls were no longer in Schuester's glee club and best friends with the Unholy Trinity people thought of them as a lot cooler than before.

They found themselves sitting in Shelby's classroom after school. "Welcome Santana and Brittany," Shelby said. "How's everyone's solo coming along?"

Everyone, except one, looked away from Shelby. They hadn't started their songs yet. "Actually Coach C," Santana said. "I got my song ready."

Shelby was surprised Santana of all people wanted to perform. She expected Rachel and maybe Quinn or Tina but never Santana. "Go ahead," Shelby said sitting down with the others.

_Santana:_

_If I were a boy even just for a day  
>I'd roll out of bed in the morning<br>And throw on what I wanted and go _

_drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_  
><em>I'd kick it with who I wanted<em>  
><em>And I'd never get confronted for it<em>  
><em>'Cause they stick up for me<em>

_If I were a boy_  
><em>I think I could understand<em>  
><em>How it feels to love a girl<em>  
><em>I swear I'd be a better man<em>

_I'd listen to her_  
><em>'Cause I know how it hurts<em>  
><em>When you lose the one you wanted<em>  
><em>'Cause he's taking you for granted<em>  
><em>And everything you had got destroyed<em>

_If I were a boy_  
><em>I would turn off my phone<em>  
><em>Tell everyone it's broken<em>  
><em>So they'd think that I was sleeping alone<em>

_I'd put myself first_  
><em>And make the rules as I go<em>  
><em>'Cause I know that she'd be faithful<em>  
><em>Waiting for me to come home, to come home<em>

_If I were a boy_  
><em>I think I could understand<em>  
><em>How it feels to love a girl<em>  
><em>I swear I'd be a better man<em>

_I'd listen to her_  
><em>'Cause I know how it hurts<em>  
><em>When you lose the one you wanted<em>  
><em>'Cause he's taking you for granted<em>  
><em>And everything you had got destroyed<em>

_It's a little too late for you to come back_  
><em>Say it's just a mistake<em>  
><em>Think I'd forgive you like that<em>  
><em>If you thought I would wait for you<em>  
><em>You thought wrong<em>

_But you're just a boy_  
><em>You don't understand<em>  
><em>And you don't understand, oh<em>  
><em>How it feels to love a girl<em>  
><em>Someday you wish you were a better man<em>

_You don't listen to her_  
><em>You don't care how it hurts<em>  
><em>Until you lose the one you wanted<em>  
><em>'Cause you're taking her for granted<em>  
><em>And everything you had got destroyed<em>  
><em>But you're just a boy<em>

"Santana that was beautiful," Shelby said while the Latina shifted awkwardly.

"Shelby is right," Rachel said softly. "That was beautiful."

"Is there a reason you chose that particular song?" Shelby asked. Santana stared at the glee coach. "It's just when someone sings with that much emotion, especially with a song like this, it usually has some personal meaning."

"Sanny," Brittany called softly.

Santana sighed. "Look everyone here knows about Brits and I. It's not much of a secret even though we never really came out," Santana said, running a hand through her long hair. "But I can't help but think things would be so much easier if I were a guy, you know?" Santana looked at Quinn and the blonde nodded. "I want to be a better person, not just for me but for Brittany."

"Were you thinking about someone when you sang?" Rachel asked.

"Not really," Santana said shrugging. This entire conversation was making her uncomfortable. "Toward the end I thought about Artie. Back when he was dating Britt." Santana shuddered at the thought. Her stupidity and fear almost cost her, her soul mate. It was something Santana would always regret, even if she did get Brittany in the end.

Brittany got off her chair and hugged Santana. She led the brunette to her spot and gently pushed her down. "Ms. Corcoran?" Brittany said turning to the glee coach. "I was going to wait until later but I have a song I want to sing now."

Shelby nodded. She would never deny her kids the chance to sing if that's what they wanted. She encouraged them to use whatever was going on in their life for music.

Brittany glanced at Puck and he nodded and pulled out his guitar.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said<em>

_Marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh,_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Cause we were both young when I first saw you...<em>

Santana was trying hard to be subtle as she wiped away her tears but she was having no success. "It's true you know," Santana muttered softly. She ignored her friends and teacher, focusing only on Brittany.

"What is?" Brittany asked confused.

"Someday I will marry you," Santana said smiling. Her smile widened when she saw Brittany grin.

"Aw, you're just a big softie," Quinn cooed. She gave the couple their moment, now it was time to tease the Latina.

"Shut it Fabray," Santana said shoving her friend. "Wait until Rachel starts talking about marriage and babies and all that shit."

Quinn paled while Rachel rolled her eyes. "Relax Quinn," the diva said. "I have no desire to get married or have children until I am 25 and have won my first Tony Award. You have plenty of time to prepare."

Santana snickered at Quinn's expression. "Moving on," Shelby said getting up. Even if she wasn't as close to her daughter as she would have liked she still didn't want to think about the future. The future where Rachel would be an adult probably married to Quinn, winning awards and wouldn't need her anymore. "Santana, Brittany, excellent job on your songs. Brittany I want to have you dance more." Brittany nodded. "When it gets closer to competitions I would like Mike and Brittany to be in charge of choreography."

Mike and Brittany looked excited at the thought. Schuester always insisted on choreographing everything and it wasn't always the best. Now they had a chance to shine. It would do wonders for the both of them since they wanted to go to school for dance.

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up at the same time. "Hello," a boy with gelled back black hair said. "My name's Blaine Anderson. Coach Sylvester said there was a glee club here I could join."


	20. Chapter 20

There will most likely be Klaine eventually as I really like that pairing.

* * *

><p>Everyone studied Blaine as he walked into the room. He was wearing tight red pants, a black short sleeve shirt that hugged his upper body and a red bow tie. "Okay Mr. Anderson," Shelby said. "Do you have a song prepared?"<p>

He nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said.

"Great," Shelby gestured for him to take the stage and he did.

"So I've been working on an A cappella version of my favorite song and I think I got it," Blaine said and he started singing a slow version Teenage Dream.

"Definitely gay," Santana whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"That was excellent," Rachel said clapping when he finished. If she was awarded the opportunity to sing at competitions she was certain she now had her leading man. His voice was a hell of a lot better than Finn's.

"I agree with Rachel," Tina said.

"Welcome to the glee club," Shelby said. Though she was happy he joined she couldn't help but frown. "Mr. Anderson, you mentioned Coach Sylvester pointed out our club." Blaine nodded. "How did you know about glee club?"

Blaine pulled out a crumpled up flyer from his pocket and handed it to Shelby. "She caught me looking at this," he explained. It was a flyer for New Directions. It seemed Schuester was desperate for more members.

Shelby sighed. She promised Will she wouldn't steal any members. Technically she kept her word as Sue was the one that sent him here but she still felt guilty. "Well we aren't the New Directions," Shelby said. "We are the…" Damn, they didn't have a name yet.

"Nameless," Puck joked.

"Lame," Mike replied and Puck punched his shoulder.

"We are flawless," Santana said, referring to her and Brittany.

"Please," Quinn said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair back. "I am flawless."

"What about me?" Rachel asked pouting.

"You're perfect," Quinn said kissing the diva's cheek.

"You guys are all trouble," Shelby joked. She loved the relationship her glee members had with each other.

"That's it," Rachel said shooting up out of her seat. She started pacing and muttering to herself. "Trouble… hm, what could go with trouble? Something musical of course, Troublesound, no that's horrible, Troublemusic, even worse, Troubletone, we may be onto something…. Hmm Troubletones!"

"Interesting," Shelby said. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it," Quinn said immediately. Santana snickered and coughed something that sounded a lot like whipped.

"I like it too," Brittany said and Santana immediately agreed.

"Whipped," Quinn muttered to Santana. Santana glared at her. The others agreed to the name as Santana gave them a look as if daring them to argue against what Brittany likes.

"Alright then," Shelby said. "Blaine, welcome to the Troubletones. Go ahead and take a seat." Blaine sat down next to Puck. "So why doesn't everyone introduce themselves and tell us something about you. Blaine you can start."

"Well, I'm Blaine Anderson, like I said, and I was homeschooled for a while," Blaine said.

"Why were you homeschooled?" Brittany asked curious.

Blaine shifted nervously. "There was an incident at my old school and my mom got freaked and pulled me out of school. She homeschooled me for a while but had to enroll me here because she had to go back to work."

Everyone was curious about the incident but no one asked. Instead they continued with their introductions. "I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said. "And I am going to be on Broadway."

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm the Head Bitch around here," Quinn said. "Oh and I'm dating Rachel."

"I'm Brittany Pierce," Brittany said. "And I'm marrying Santana."

Santana choked on her saliva. Yes she planned on marrying Brittany but not right away. She was slightly nervous at the thought of marrying Brittany. It wasn't Brittany. It was the idea of marriage. It terrified her. "I'm Santana Lopez," Santana said. "And if you piss me off I'll go all Lima Heights on you."

The others rolled their eyes. "I'm Puck," Puck said. "I've had the pleasure of sleeping with the Unholy Trinity." He pointed out the girls and Rachel glared at him. "Still haven't had a chance with my Jewish babe, waiting for Quinn to let me." Quinn smacked him.

"Puckerman," Shelby warned. She didn't need to hear about his conquests, especially not when it involved her daughter.

"I'm Mike Chang and contrary to popular belief I can sing," Mike said. Rachel did a fist pump.

"Guess I'm last," Tina said. "I am Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm dating Mike Chang, no relation."

The others chuckled. "Alright," Shelby said. "Other than Blaine…" she was cut off by her phone ringing. She held up a finger to keep the others quiet. "_Hello_."

"_Corcoran, it's Sue_," Sue said on the other line.

Shelby mentally groaned. She had no doubt that Sue was calling to gloat over the fact that she got a new glee member. "_What do you want Sue_?"

"_Temper Corcoran_," Sue scolded.

"_Bite me Sylvester_," Shelby said. "_You interrupted my glee club_."

"_Ah yes, your glee club_," Sue said smirking. "_Well if you're more interested in teaching my Cheerios to sing and dance then I will have to find another glee club to participate at Regionals_."

Shelby almost dropped her phone in shock. It was enough to get the attention of the others. The glee club members, minus Blaine, scooted forward in their seats hoping to hear the conversation. "_What do you mean_?" Shelby asked.

"_Aural Intensity had to drop out, something about the glee club suspended_," Sue replied. "_I went to the Board and well it wasn't hard to convince them to allow the other McKinley High Glee Club to compete, especially when they found out it was run by none other than Shelby Corcoran_."

"_So we are competing in Regionals?"_ Shelby asked faintly. Regionals was less than a month away. Rachel fell out of her chair when she heard that much to Quinn and Santana's amusement. Rachel glared at her girlfriend as the blonde helped her up.

"_You are competing in Regionals_," Sue confirmed. "_You will need to email the directors the name of your glee club and all that garbage but it's definitely a go_."

"_Thanks Sue_," Shelby said sincerely. She knew how much it would mean to Rachel and the others to be able to compete.

"_Whatever Corcoran_," Sue replied. She didn't want to get caught up in emotions. "_Just don't let Schuester beat your team_."

Shelby shut her phone when she heard the dial tone. "So I guess you guys heard," Shelby said.

"We are competing in Regionals," Rachel yelled excited.

"That we are," Shelby confirmed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us though. I still want everyone to complete their solos. Santana, Brittany and Blaine I would like you three to start working on some song ideas for Regionals. Come up with as many solos, duets and group numbers as you can but don't focus on what would sound good for you. Pick songs that you think will get a trophy. We will worry about performers later. Quinn," she turned her attention to her daughter's girlfriend. "Can you get four Cheerios to start joining our meetings in the next couple days?"

"Sure Coach Corcoran," Quinn said. She was as excited as Rachel was about competing.

"Good," Shelby said smiling at the blonde. "They won't have to sing other than background vocals but they will need to learn the dances as soon as we figure them out. Brittany," Brittany looked up. "If you have some time try to come up with a few dance ideas as you pick out songs. You don't have to have an entire routine done though." Brittany nodded.

"Rachel," Shelby called. "I want you to perform tomorrow so you can focus on picking songs for Regionals. Can you manage that?"

"Of course I can," Rachel said, not quite believing her mother doubted her skills.

"Excellent," Shelby said, giving her daughter a soft smile. "Now we don't have as much time to prepare as I would have liked. Regionals is in less than a month. Puck," Puck looked up. "How does Mr. Schuester like to prepare you?"

Rachel nodded in approval at the way Shelby was running the glee club. Instead of deciding everything herself she was giving everyone the chance to participate. In the long run it would make everyone feel more like part of a team. "He gives us pointless lessons," Puck answered. "Then picks out songs about a week before competition. We have no say in what we sing."

Shelby frowned. No wonder they lost at Regionals last year. "That won't happen this time," Shelby promised. "We will have our songs and who is singing picked in the next week. The rest of the time will be spent on practicing the singing and working on the choreography. As a group we will choose songs as well as who will perform the song."

She checked her watch. It was a little after four. Since nobody else was ready to perform their songs there wasn't a point in keeping them any longer. "You guys are dismissed for the day," Shelby said and everyone started to get up. "But," she called loudly so she could get their attention. "I expect everyone, except Brittany, Santana and Blaine, to be ready to perform tomorrow. Doesn't mean you will perform but you should at least have your song picked out."

Blaine walked out of the choir room with the group of friends. New Directions finished up their practice at the same time as the Troubletones and they ran into each other in the hallway. They all stopped, watching each other. Finn glared at Rachel and she tightened her grip on Quinn's hand.

Finn blamed Rachel for the current problem New Directions was facing, lack of members. They currently only had five members and were desperately trying to get more. Finn had managed, with some difficulty, to convince the band to perform with them, assuring the boys they wouldn't have to sing.

Thanks to all the girls leaving Mercedes was the lead female vocalist. Despite the small amount of guilt for slapping Rachel and causing Rachel and the others to quit glee she couldn't bring herself to regret it because now she had a chance to shine.

Kurt studied Blaine. He was cute, Kurt thought. Unlike Mercedes Kurt wasn't all that happy with what had happened. He wanted Rachel to share the solos or at least compete for them instead of assuming they were hers. He never wanted her to quit glee club and take over half the club with her. Rachel was their best singer, as much as it pained him to admit it, it was true. Now they were royally screwed for Regionals.

Artie and Sam stayed in the back. They did not want to get involved in the showdown between Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel and the Unholy Trinity plus Mike and Puck. They both knew who would win that fight. Quinn already proved she could knock Finn on his ass.

"Keep walking Finnept," Santana said glaring at him. Brittany moved closer to Rachel and took Rachel's free hand.

"Butt out Satan," Finn spat.

"Leave Santana alone," Rachel retorted.

Finn turned his attention back to Rachel. "You ruined us," he said angrily. "Thanks to you we had to recruit the band so we could qualify for Regionals." Quinn snorted. New Directions really was screwed.

"I never meant to ruin New Directions," Rachel said. "But what's done is done and I am much happier where I am."

"Is everything alright here?" Shelby asked coming out of her classroom. She eyed the group of former teammates. She saw Santana and Quinn glaring at Finn, Mike and Puck were cracking their knuckles, Finn was glaring at Rachel.

"It's fine Shelby," Rachel said. Shelby noticed the slight quiver in her voice.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked turning his attention to Shelby.

"I'm the new glee coach," Shelby said.

"New glee coach," Kurt repeated weakly. "Sweet Patti LuPone we are screwed." He glared at Finn and Mercedes. He was at fault too and he knew it but the two of them caused most of the damage. Finn treated her like garbage even after they broke up and Mercedes had to slap her. Thanks to them Rachel was now in a new glee club with the former Vocal Adrenaline coach as well as Broadway star Shelby Corcoran. They had a lot of work to do if they wanted a chance next year.

"Shelby," Will Schuester called in shock. He heard the disturbance and came to investigate. "What are you doing here?"

"Will," Shelby said giving a short nod. "I'm the coach of the Troubletones."

"The Troubletones?" Will repeated confused. He didn't recognize the name.

"That would be our new glee club," Santana said. She smirked when she saw Schuester pale. Like Kurt he realized how much trouble they were in. Rachel in a glee club coached by her mother was a dangerous combination. Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear. "See you at Regionals Finnocence," Santana said before pulling Brittany away from the group.

"Regionals?" Will asked paling at the thought.

"Yes William, Regionals," Sue said coming up to the group. "Aural Intensity dropped out and I recommended Corcoran's group of highly talented singers."

"But they didn't qualify," Will protested. He had to do something to keep this from happening. Shelby was a five time National champion.

"That's true William," Sue said. "However Corcoran here is well respected and well liked. They were more than happy to let her team perform even without qualifying, especially when they found out Rachel Berry had left New Directions to join them. It seems young Barbra Streisand here was a favorite among the Board last year."

Rachel beamed at the praise while Finn and Mercedes just glared at her. "Rachel," Shelby called softly. "I'm sure your dads will be wondering what's taking so long soon, why don't you all go home now? Rest while you can since we will be working hard for the next three weeks."

Puck and Mike groaned but allowed the girls to drag them away from the New Directions. Rachel said a quick goodbye to Blaine and offered to hang out with him the next day since he didn't have any friends. "Noah," Rachel said, when the group of friends were in the parking lot.

"Yes Rae," Noah said facing Rachel.

"Can you get your friends to leave Blaine alone?" Rachel asked. "You too Quinn."

Quinn and Noah exchanged looks. "We can Rach," Quinn said. "He's our teammate. We will do everything we can to help, but why?"

"I think something bad to him at his old school," Rachel said. "Maybe something similar to Kurt. I mean he's gay, that's pretty obvious. I don't want Karofsky bullying his because he's gay and forcing Blaine to leave again."

"We will make it happen," Noah promised.


	21. Chapter 21

_This chapter is shorter than it looks but I wanted the glee members to perform their solos._

_mixtapesandcellmates- I agree Kurt's actions do seem selfish and maybe they are in a way but he really does want to change, unlike Finn who just doesn't care. He never wanted Rachel to quit, just to share solos. It won't be easy and I don't see Blaine immediately going for him but given time they might get together. _

_ShadowCub- Unfortunately I don't see Sue/Shelby working out in this story unless a miracle happens but if you like I can do a story later with that pairing. _

* * *

><p>The next afternoon most of the Troubletones were gathered together waiting for Shelby to come. The only ones who were missing were Puck, Blaine and Mike. Everyone had worked hard on getting their solos together as they weren't sure who was performing today, with the exception of Rachel.<p>

Rachel had spent days trying to figure out what she wanted to perform. It wasn't until the day before that she had found the perfect song. Thankfully she already knew all the words so last night she kicked Quinn out of their room, happy that her dads soundproofed her room, so she could practice.

Quinn wasn't exactly thrilled about that but it gave her a chance to practice her own song choice. She had picked the perfect song for Rachel and she couldn't wait for her to hear it.

Puck was scowling as he walked into Shelby's classroom followed by Mike and Blaine. Quinn and the other girls frowned when they saw Blaine wearing his gym clothes. "What happened?" Santana demanded to know. Quinn, Puck and Santana had put the order out to leave Blaine alone as he was a new member of the 'cool' glee club. Even Sue told her Cheerios to leave Blaine Anderson and the rest of the Troubletones alone. Apparently someone didn't listen.

"Who did this?" Rachel demanded standing up and marching over to Blaine.

"Some girl in a cheerleading outfit," Blaine answered. He was uncomfortable at the attention but happy someone actually cared about him. "Brittany, I think her name was." All eyes went to Brittany; there was only one Brittany on the cheerleading squad. "No, Bethany."

Santana sighed in relief. She didn't think Brit would do that but for a moment she thought she might have, especially if someone tricked her into it. "Don't worry Blaine," Quinn said getting up. "We will take care of her."

"I hate to say this Blaine but you may want to bring an extra change of clothes just in case," Rachel said. "I still bring a change of clothes. You never know who will be upset and take it out on you."

Quinn frowned. She didn't like that her girlfriend was still afraid of being slushied but she couldn't blame her. "Thanks Rachel," Blaine said. "I'll remember that for tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Shelby asked walking into her classroom. She glanced at Blaine in his gym clothes and sighed. "Slushy?" He nodded.

"Santana and I will take care of it," Quinn promised Shelby. "We know who did it."

"Do not do anything that can get you suspended," Shelby said sternly. There was nothing she could say to keep them from retaliating but she could try. The two girls nodded and Shelby turned her attention to Rachel. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Rachel said giving the music sheet to their band. The band consisted of people Shelby used to work with and they happily agreed to help with her glee club.

_According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>Hard to please,  
>Forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>Can't show up on time,<br>Even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according to her_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>She can't get me out of her head.<em>  
><em>According to her<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything she ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>She's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm boring,<em>  
><em>I'm moody,<em>  
><em>And you can't take me any place.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;<em>  
><em>You're the boy who puts up with that.<em>  
><em>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according to her_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>She can't get me out of her head.<em>  
><em>According to her<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything she ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>She's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
><em>Like I'm not hated. Oh no<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me decide<em>

_But according to me_  
><em>You're stupid,<em>  
><em>You're useless,<em>  
><em>You can't do anything right.<em>

_But according to her_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>She can't get me out of her head.<em>  
><em>According to her<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything she ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>Baby tell you what you got to lose.<em>  
><em>She's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you. [you, you]<em>  
><em>According to you. [you, you]<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>

"Coach Corcoran," Quinn said when Rachel was finished. Everyone was in awe of that performance, especially the band and Blaine as they had never heard Rachel sing before.

"You are all welcome to call me Shelby during rehearsals," Shelby said. It didn't feel right having her daughter's friends and girlfriend call her Coach Corcoran.

Quinn nodded. "Shelby," she said. "We have to sing that song at Regionals." She directly at Rachel when she spoke, making it clear she thought Rachel should sing it at Regionals. She wanted to see Finn's face when Rachel sang this song to him in front of everyone.

"Show of hands, who else agrees with Quinn?" Shelby asked. It was good song and done right it would help with their chances at Regionals.

Everyone except Rachel raised their hands. All eyes were on the diva. "Rach?" Santana questioned softly. "Is there a reason why you don't want to perform?"

"I will perform," Rachel said. Quinn did a fist pump. "But I want Blaine, Tina and Santana to perform with me."

The others looked shocked. They knew how much solos meant to Rachel and while she was working hard to be a team player they really didn't expect her to turn down the chance to have a solo in a competition.

Blaine didn't think he would get a chance to have a solo at Regionals. This group had been together for a while and was good friends. Based on seniority he didn't have a chance till next year at the earliest. But here was Rachel offering him a chance to sing, and to sing one of his favorite songs.

He never had many friends at his old school. Of the friends he did have all but one left after they found out he was gay. He wasn't thrilled when his mom said he had to go back to public school but joining this glee club was the best decision he ever made. Not only were they accepting, having four gay members helped with that, but they also treated him like one of the group. Today was only his second day and they were vowing to help take care of a bully.

Tina was surprised but pleased. This would be the first time she would be able to perform a song during competition. This was a big opportunity for her, an opportunity to shine.

Santana was also surprised. She never expected Rachel to share a solo. She never wanted Rachel to share a solo if she got one. If they all agreed to it then she deserved one. She had gotten her solo at Sectionals and that part in Don't Stop Believing last year but this was different. This was her being treated as an equal and not as a last resort.

Shelby nodded. "Alright then," she said. "Do the rest of you agree?" Everyone nodded in the affirmative. "Great we will get started on that after we finish our solos." She was proud of Rachel for including her friends in her solo. "Who is next?"

Quinn raised her hand. "I'm ready," the blonde said.

Shelby sat back down to watch Quinn perform. She had a small notebook out so she could write down and discuss anything of importance regarding their performances that she noticed.

"This is a dedication to Rachel," Quinn said. She nodded at the band.

_Your hand fits in mine  
>Like it's made just for me<br>But bear this in mind  
>It was meant to be<br>And I'm joining up the dots  
>With the freckles on your cheeks<br>And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
><em>The crinkles by your eyes when you smile<em>  
><em>You've never loved<em>  
><em>Your stomach or your thighs<em>  
><em>The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine<em>

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
><em>But if I do, it's you,<em>  
><em>Oh it's you,<em>  
><em>They add up to<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you,<em>  
><em>And all these little things<em>

_You can't go to bed,_  
><em>Without a cup of tea,<em>  
><em>And maybe that's the reason<em>  
><em>That you talk, in your sleep<em>  
><em>And all those conversations<em>  
><em>Are the secrets that I keep<em>  
><em>Though it makes no sense to me<em>

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
><em>You never want to know how much you weigh<em>  
><em>You still have to squeeze into your jeans<em>  
><em>But, you're perfect to me<em>

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
><em>But if it's true,<em>  
><em>It's you,<em>  
><em>It's you,<em>  
><em>They add up to<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you,<em>  
><em>And all these little things<em>

_You'll never love yourself_  
><em>Half as much as I love you<em>  
><em>You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'<em>  
><em>But I want you to,<em>  
><em>If I let you know, I'm here for you,<em>  
><em>Maybe you'll love yourself,<em>  
><em>Like I love you<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_And I've just let these little things_  
><em>Slip, out of my mouth,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's you, oh it's you,<em>  
><em>It's you,<em>  
><em>They add up to<em>  
><em>And I'm in love with you,<em>  
><em>And all these little things,<em>

_[Santana, Brittany and Tina in the background]_  
><em>I won't let these little things<em>  
><em>Slip, out of my mouth,<em>  
><em>But if it's true,<em>  
><em>It's you, it's you,<em>  
><em>They add up to,<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you,<em>  
><em>And all your little things<em>

Quinn sat back down next to Rachel and the brunette hugged and kissed her girlfriend. "I loved it," Rachel said smiling at her.

Shelby hadn't bothered to write anything down after she heard Quinn start singing. Her voice was beautiful and she was able to convey the emotions she wanted to show perfectly. "That was quite a performance," Shelby said proudly.

"Thanks," Quinn said blushing at the compliment.

"Who is next?" she asked. Puck jumped up and whispered the song to the drum player.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
>Caught somewhere between a boy and man<br>She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
>It was summertime in Northern Michigan<br>Ahh Ahh Ahh  
>Ahh Ahh Ahh<em>

_Splashing through the sand bar_  
><em>Talking by the campfire<em>  
><em>It's the simple things in life, like when and where<em>  
><em>We didn't have no internet<em>  
><em>But man I never will forget<em>  
><em>The way the moonlight shined upon her hair<em>

The other glee members and Shelby joined in.

And we were trying different things  
>We were smoking funny things<br>Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<br>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
>Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long<p>

_Catching Walleye from the dock_  
><em>Watching the waves roll off the rocks<em>  
><em>She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul<em>  
><em>We'd blister in the sun<em>  
><em>We couldn't wait for night to come<em>  
><em>To hit that sand and play some rock and roll<em>

_While we were trying different things_  
><em>And we were smoking funny things<em>  
><em>Making love out by the lake to our favorite song<em>  
><em>Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow<em>  
><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>  
><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_  
><em>Or how we thought those days would never end<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along<em>  
><em>And think man I'd love to see that girl again<em>

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>  
><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>  
><em>Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long<em>

"Excellent job Noah," Shelby praised. "I was right. You do well with country music. We have some strong male voices here." She checked her watch. They had plenty of time to get through Mike and Tina's performances.

Before she could ask who wanted to go next four cheerleaders walked through the door. Santana, Brittany and Quinn got up and went to their teammates. The seven girls had a hushed conversation. Santana was seen pointing toward the group. The other four nodded and went and sat down in the second row behind Rachel.

"Everyone," Quinn said getting the groups attention. "We have the rest of our glee members. Behind Rachel is Kitty Wilde, followed by Rebecca Strait, Eva Lewis and Devon Black."

"Welcome girls," Shelby said politely. "I'm not sure what Quinn told you but you ladies don't have to sing if you don't want to, other than backup. Brittany and Mike will teach you the dances when they get them sort out."

The four girls nodded. Quinn had picked these four because they had decent voices and were excellent dancers. They also worshipped the Unholy Trinity and were eager to please Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They did what was asked without questioning their orders and helped keep the other Cheerios in line when it came to Rachel, Tina and now Blaine. It was Kitty that told Puck and Mike what Bethany had done and where to find Blaine.

"Alright," Shelby said. "Mike or Tina, you're up."

Mike stood up after Rachel nudged him.

_[Mike]  
>Just Shoot For The Stars<br>If it Feels Right  
>Then Aim For My Heart<br>If you Feel Like  
>And Take Me Away<br>And Make it Okay  
>I Swear I'll Behave<em>

_You Wanted Control_  
><em>So We Waited<em>  
><em>I Put On a Show<em>  
><em>Now I Make it<em>  
><em>You Said I'm a Kid<em>  
><em>My Ego is Big<em>  
><em>I Don't Give a Shit<em>

_And it Goes Like This_  
><em>Take Me By The Tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll Know You<em>  
><em>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll Show You All<em>

_The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You_  
><em>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em>With The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_Baby It's Hard_  
><em>When You Feel Like<em>  
><em>You're Broken And Scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing Feels Right<em>  
><em>But When You're With Me<em>  
><em>I'll Make You Believe<em>  
><em>That I've Got The Key (Oh! )<em>

_So Get In The Car_  
><em>We Can Ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever You Want<em>  
><em>Get Inside it<em>  
><em>And You Want to Steer<em>  
><em>But I'm Shifting Gears<em>  
><em>I'll Take it From Here<em>

_And it Goes Like This_  
><em>Take Me By The Tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll Know You<em>  
><em>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll Show You All<em>

_The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You_  
><em>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em>With The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>You Wanna Know<em>  
><em>How To Make Me Smile<em>  
><em>Take Control<em>  
><em>Own Me Just For The Night<em>  
><em>And If I Share My Secret<em>  
><em>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody Else Can See This<em>

_So Watch And Learn_  
><em>I Won't Show You Twice<em>  
><em>Head To Toe<em>  
><em>Oooh Baby Rub Me Right<em>

_But If I Share My Secret_  
><em>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody Else Can See This<em>

_And it Goes Like This_  
><em>Take Me By The Tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll Know You<em>  
><em>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll Show You All<em>

_The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You_  
><em>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em>With The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

"Nice job Mike," Shelby said clapping. "With yours and Brittany's dancing we will win for sure. How comfortable are you with singing?"

Mike shrugged. "I like it and I'd like to think that I'm decent at it but I prefer dancing. I don't care one way or another if I get a solo at Regionals. As long as I can dance I'm happy."

Shelby nodded. He was a decent singer but his strength was dancing and Shelby would make sure to play to their strengths. "Tina you're up," Shelby said.

Tina got up. She was a little nervous performing in front of the other cheerleaders but she took a deep breath and kept her eyes on Mike.

_I don't want to be left behind  
>Distance was a friend of mine<br>Catching breath in a web of lies  
>I've spent most of my life<em>

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
><em>Shadow boxing the other half<em>  
><em>Learning how to react<em>  
><em>I've spent most of my time<em>

_Catching my breath_  
><em>Letting it go<em>  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know<em>  
><em>This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath_  
><em>No one can hold me back<em>  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath<em>  
><em>Won't let em get me down!<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_Addicted to the love I've found_  
><em>Heavy heart now a weightless cloud<em>  
><em>Making time for the ones that count<em>  
><em>I'll spend the rest of my time<em>

_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
><em>Leaving footprints all over town<em>  
><em>Keeping faith karma comes around<em>  
><em>I won't spend the rest of my life<em>

_Catching my breath_  
><em>Letting it go<em>  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know<em>  
><em>This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath_  
><em>No one can hold me back<em>  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath<em>  
><em>Won't let em get me down<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_You help me see the beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath_  
><em>Letting it go<em>  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know<em>  
><em>This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catching my breath_  
><em>Letting it go<em>  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know<em>  
><em>This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath_  
><em>No one can hold me back<em>  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath<em>  
><em>Won't let em get me down<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

_Catching my breath_  
><em>Letting it go<em>  
><em>Turning my cheek for the sake of the show<em>  
><em>Now that you know<em>  
><em>This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right<em>

_Catch my breath_  
><em>No one can hold me back<em>  
><em>I ain't got time for that<em>  
><em>Catch my breath<em>  
><em>Won't let em get me down<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>  
><em>It's all so simple now<em>

"Rachel was right," Shelby said over the clapping. "You're voice is excellent and a good blend between Rachel and Quinn." Tina blushed and sat back down. "Okay we still need two more songs for Regionals, Santana, Blaine and Brittany how is your list going?"

Santana and Brittany shrugged. They had a few songs written down. "I've gotten some songs picked out," Blaine said pulling out three pages from his backpack. He got up and handed them to Shelby.

"Three pages Blaine," Santana said, eyes wide in disbelief. She wasn't trying to be mean but that was crazy.

"Front and back," Blaine muttered in embarrassment.

"God save us all, he's just like Rachel," Santana teased. Blaine and Rachel blushed.

"These are good Blaine," Shelby said skimming the pages. There were a few songs she didn't think would win them Regionals but for the most part the list was full of good songs for them. "Once everyone else gets their list we can go over this." She handed the list back to Blaine and turned her attention to the new cheerleaders. "If you want you guys can write a list of songs you would want to perform."

After a look from Quinn and Santana they agreed to come up with a few choices. Shelby went to her computer and turned it on. "Rachel," she said. "Come print out a few copies of the lyrics for you, Blaine, Santana and Tina. I will allow you four to figure out who sings what but I want to look at it once you decide so I can make sure it sounds right." Rachel immediately stood up and got to work. "Brittany, Mike, since we have one song already you two can get to work on the dancing. Santana," the Latina looked up, "from what I gather you are an excellent dancer as well. Fill free to help them until Rachel is ready."

The three dancers got up and walked to the back of the room and starting muttering back and forth. "Jason, Alex, Seth," Shelby called getting the bands attention. They looked up. "Do you mind playing through the song a few times if they need it?"

"Not at all Shelby," the thirty year old blonde man, Alex said.

"Great," she said turning her attention to Tina, Quinn, Blaine, Puck and the cheerleaders. "The rest of you need to work on song selection at least until Rachel is done. After that Tina, Blaine, Santana and Rachel need to get their lines organized and start practicing. We need at least one group number and maybe a solo."

Shelby sat down while everyone got to work. It was a going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Next up: Weekend at Berry's<em>

_I haven't figured out what or who is singing at Regionals so I have a quick poll._

_Other than the song already chosen, what two songs should be done at Regionals, and who should perform them?_


	22. Chapter 22

Friday night all of Rachel's friends came over to her house to spend the weekend. They had no idea why Hiram and Leroy invited them over, or what they had planned for the teenagers, but they didn't complain. They loved being at Rachel's house. Leroy and Hiram were the most relaxed parents they had ever been around, except for Santana's mother.

Blaine had been invited to spend the weekend but lucky for him he was spending the weekend with his parents at Indian Lakes State Park. Blaine asked for a rain check, though he expected it to be a one-time offer, and was pleased when Rachel happily agreed. Blaine no longer doubted whether or not the other Troubletones cared about him.

It took a while to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Eventually it was decided that the girls would sleep in Rachel's room. Rachel's bed was big enough that all five of them could fit on it and Tina made them promise they wouldn't try having sex. Rachel insisted, quite emphatically, that she would never have sex with people in the room. Quinn eventually kissed her to stop her rant.

Mike and Puck took over the guest room, also known as Brittany and Santana's room. Brittany had even made a sign to hang on the door. The boys had done rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who got to sleep on the bed. Puck always picked rock and lost to Mike. Hiram had grabbed a sleeping bag for Puck to use.

At nine in the morning Hiram went to wake the boys up. Puck rolled over from his spot on the ground and pulled the sleeping bag up further to try to block out Hiram's voice. Mike sat up and rubbed his face. "Breakfast is ready," Hiram said and Puck jumped up at the mention of food and ran out of the room, almost knocking down Hiram in the process.

Leroy went to Rachel's room to wake up the girls. "Girls, breakfast," Leroy called. None of the girls moved. He peaked into the room and saw Rachel was already awake and reading Pride and Prejudice. She was at the edge of her bed, with Quinn right next to her, her head in Rachel's lap. Santana was next to Quinn with Brittany on her other side and Tina was on the other end.

Tina, while she loved her friends, refused to sleep next to Santana as she didn't want the Latina mistaking her for Brittany in the middle of the night. "Thanks Dad," Rachel said smiling at her father.

Leroy looked at his daughter and then at the four sleeping girls. He shook his head. The amount of blackmail material he had on Santana was overwhelming, not that he would ever use it, well maybe he would. The Latina was currently twisted into a weird and uncomfortable looking position, snoring softly. It was very unladylike.

Shaking his head at the teenage girls, Leroy turned and left. When Leroy was gone Rachel sat down her book and shifted so she could whisper in Quinn's ear. "Quinn," Rachel breathed. Quinn stirred but didn't wake up. "Dad and Daddy made breakfast." Still Quinn did not wake. "They made you bacon."

Quinn jumped out of bed and ran downstairs and to the kitchen. With nine people in the house, all but one ate bacon, she had to make sure she got to it before it was all gone.

Santana groaned as Quinn kicked her in her rush to get out of bed. "What the hell Fabray?" Santana muttered but it was too late. Quinn was long gone.

"My dads have breakfast ready," Rachel announced to her waking friends. Santana quickly sat up. She loved the Berry men's food.

Santana pulled Brittany out of the room while Tina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You know I love those girls, I mean they are great friends and everything, but one mention of food and they are worse than Puck."

Rachel chuckled and climbed out of bed. "I agree," she said. "Quinn is horrible when it comes to bacon. If it wasn't for the fact that she was eating an excessive amount of meat it would be cute."

Tina laughed and climbed out of Rachel's bed. She went into the bathroom and quickly washed her face. "We should go downstairs before the others eat all the food," Tina suggested.

Tina linked her arm with Rachel and they went downstairs. The dining room table was crowded with all the teenagers and the Berry men but there was still a little room left for Rachel and Tina. "Morning girls," Leroy said smiling at his daughter and Tina.

"Morning," they both said. Hiram brought two plates over to the table for the girls and they quickly dug in.

"So what are we doing today?" Puck questioned with a mouthful of food.

"Gross Puckerman," Santana said eyeing her ex with disgust. "Learn to chew."

Puck rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "We actually have an idea," Hiram said gesturing to himself and his husband. "That is if you guys agree."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her fathers. They were up to something. Anytime they had plans they always told her what it was. The only time they hid their plans was if she was in trouble and being punished, or if they had something big planned, like the trip to New York when she was eight.

They were definitely up to something and they wanted the kids to agree to the plan before telling them what it was. She spooned some yogurt into her mouth as she wondered what they may have done to get into trouble. "Rach," Mike called. "Is it alright with you if we all hang out here with your dads?"

Rachel looked to see all of her friends staring at her. She didn't realize how far into her thoughts she had been. "Yeah, sure," Rachel said. Quinn looked at her concerned. "What are we going to do?"

"We figured we could all play some games and maybe do karaoke," Leroy said shrugging. If anyone were to look closely they could see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The girl's offered to clean up the kitchen after breakfast while the boys, along with Leroy and Hiram, worked on rearranging the living room so they could all hang out comfortably. The couch and other furniture were pushed back and the coffee table was moved in the center of the room. Puck went upstairs and grabbed an assortment of board games for them to play.

Hiram went to his office and grabbed the projector that Rachel insisted they buy and his computer. The Berry men had decided to play a game before starting their lecture so they could get the kids comfortable beforehand.

Puck pulled the Game of Life from the stack and set up the board while they waited for the girls to finish. He had just finished organizing the money and cards when the girls came out of the kitchen laughing and joking.

Everyone gathered around the board with some difficulty. They had to sit on the ground, with the board set up on the coffee table. There wasn't quite enough room for everyone to sit around it so Rachel sat on Quinn's lap while Brittany was on Santana's lap.

"Kids, is it alright if we ask you something?" Hiram questioned an hour later. They had just finished their first game with Tina as the winner and were setting up Monopoly.

Leroy eyed his husband wondering what the other man was planning.

"Sure," they all agreed. Rachel, however, sat quietly.

"Now don't take this the wrong way," Hiram said. "We just want to help. How many of you are sexually active?"

All of the kids stared at Rachel's dads with their mouths open in shock, except for Brittany who seemed unaffected by the question. The blonde dancer immediately raised her hand.

They exchanged looks before deciding to answer. Noah was next to raise his hand, followed by Santana, there was no point in her trying to deny it. They had caught her and Brittany together. Quinn raised her hand next and Mike and Tina followed suit. Rachel looked at her dads and then at Quinn before sighing and raising her hand.

Leroy and Hiram weren't surprised. Mike and Tina were the only ones they were unsure about. "Look," Leroy said. This was not how it was supposed to go but he would have to make do. Leave it to Hiram to ruin a well thought out plan. "We are not trying to make you guys uncomfortable but we want to make sure you are safe. Have any of you got tested?"

One by one everyone, except Santana, shook their heads. Hiram and Leroy turned their attention to the Latina. "My Mamí took me to a clinic," Santana said shrugging. "She wanted to make sure I was safe."

The fathers nodded. "I know we aren't your parents," Hiram said. "But we," Hiram gestured to himself and Leroy, "consider all of you our children in a way. Quinn," he turned his attention to his daughter's blonde girlfriend, "you live in our house and we will treat you like our child."

Quinn nodded. She was happy someone actually cared about her besides Santana's parents. "Hiram and I want you all to be safe, especially in matters that concern sex." Rachel and Tina looked away, embarrassed at the conversation. "We used to be young once and we know what it's like to have certain… urges."

"Dad," Rachel screeched. Her face was as bright as a tomato. "We don't need to hear about your urges."

"That may be true," Hiram said. Leroy laughed. "But we didn't need to see you and Quinn in bed together."

Quinn choked on her saliva." Wha-what?" she stammered.

"Dude you finally got laid?" Puck shouted. He didn't realize Rachel raising her hand meant she had slept with Quinn. He always thought she slept with Jesse. Mike and Tina wacked the back of his head while the others glared at him.

Quinn's face was as red as Rachel's. "How… when… what…" Rachel was muttering.

"Leroy, Hiram, I think you broke her," Santana told the men.

"We aren't going to stop you guys from… expressing your love for one another," Hiram said. "Quite frankly it would never work. We just want to make sure you are safe and aware of possible dangers."

"Possible dangers," Rachel repeated faintly. She didn't want to know where this conversation was headed. She already knew she wasn't going to like it.

Hiram jumped off the floor and got the PowerPoint ready. Quinn's eyes widened in horror when she realized even the Berry men did PowerPoint's. She didn't know how she would survive living with her girlfriend.

He clicked the button and the words _Berry's Guide to Safe Sex_ appeared across the screen. Rachel groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Rachel," Leroy called. "If you don't pay attention I'll quiz you later."

Rachel's head snapped up and she forced herself to watch the PowerPoint. Brittany was fascinated throughout the presentation while the others were wincing as different picture came on screen. Quinn, Santana and Puck were convinced they would never have sex again as the images were extremely disturbing. The Berry men had found pictures of women, and a few men, with different STDs. The most gruesome photos they could find.

Twenty long minutes later they were done. The screen flicked off and everyone sighed in relief. "The moral of the story is, don't have sex unless you are prepared for the consequences and always be safe. If you ever need someone to take you to get tested we would be happy to do it," Leroy said.

"Can we please move onto something less disturbing?" Rachel begged her dads. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Leroy said, rolling the dice to begin their game.

After their game of Monopoly and no more mentions of sex the kids started to relax again. "How's glee club going?" Hiram questioned as Rachel rolled double sixes for the second time.

"It's great," Rachel replied. "We are working on song selection now. Shelby wants to make sure we have plenty of time to perfect our singing and dancing before competition."

"Do you have ideas on songs?" Leroy asked excited.

"Just one so far," Santana injected. "The solo Rachel did in glee club, but Rachel offered to share her solo with me, Tina and Blaine."

"That's nice of you Rae," Hiram praised. Rachel blushed at the praise and turned her attention back to the game.

"I wish Blaine could have come," Tina commented a few minutes later. "He could sure use the friends."

Santana snorted. "Yeah embarrassing him would have been a real welcome to the club," she muttered.

Rachel sighed. "Santana does have a point," she said. "While I would have loved for Blaine to hang out this weekend wasn't the best time."

"Who is Blaine?" Leroy asked confused.

"He's new to McKinley and joined our glee club," Quinn told the confused adults. "His parents pulled him out of his last school. We aren't sure why but we think it's because he is gay."

"Invite him over sometime," Leroy said softly. "I'm sure he could use some good friends."

"That's the plan," Rachel agreed.

Several hours and several boxes of pizza later the group was winding down the day with a SpongeBob marathon. Everyone was so into the show it took them a moment to realize the doorbell was ringing. "I'll get it," Quinn said as she was the first person to notice the doorbell.

Rachel scooted off her lap so Quinn could get up. Quinn brushed the crumbs off of her and walked to the front door, wondering who could possibly here at 8pm. Her guess was Finn, or maybe Kurt or Mercedes, possibly Mr. Schue trying to beg them to go back to New Directions but she doubted that.

When she pulled the front door open she was completely surprised, and a little scared. This was the last person she expected to see, yet she had waited days, well more like weeks, to hear from her.

Standing in front of her was Judy Fabray, holding a bottle of tequila.


	23. Chapter 23

_So the confrontation with Judy is rather anti-climactic but I never really meant for it to be a huge deal. _

_If you are wondering about the dances done in the two songs look up the glee version of the first and the movie version of the second. The dances are identical._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Quinn stared openmouthed at her drunken mother. It was obvious, just looking at her, that the woman was not here to make nice and ask Quinn to come back home. She knew it and had accepted it weeks ago but actually seeing her, it made her heart ache in ways she did not expect.<p>

"Quinnie," Judy slurred calling Quinn by her childhood nickname. It was a nickname she despised and a nickname Santana would call her if she was pissed.

"Mom," Quinn greeted stiffly. She looked around the neighbors houses, hoping no one saw them standing here. Well Judy was leaning more than standing.

"I've been looking all over for you Quinn," Judy slurred. "You can't just leave a note and disappear for the weekend."

Quinn stared at her mother. Did she really think she was only gone for the weekend? It had been weeks since Quinn left that note. "Mom, I left that note over a month ago," she said slowly.

Judy acted like she didn't hear her, or just didn't care. "This is wrong Quinnie," she said, trying very carefully to form her words. "I forgave you after you got knocked up and then turned around and gave that child away but this… This is unforgivable Quinn Lucy Fabray."

Quinn laughed once without humor. "You forgave me after I got pregnant?" she repeated. "Was this before or after you let Russell kick me out of the house. You never forgave me. You just wanted to look like the better person." By the end Quinn was shouting loud enough to get the attention of everyone else in the house.

"This is your fault," Judy screamed pointing to Hiram and Leroy who were standing behind Quinn. "If it wasn't for you and your dyke daughter then my Quinnie would be normal still."

Quinn lunged for Judy but Santana, Mike and Puck held her back. "I don't know what you are talking about," Rachel said defiantly.

"Like hell you don't," Judy said glaring at Rachel. "For years I've listened to my daughter go on and on about you. 'Rachel is so talented.' 'Rachel is going to be on Broadway.' 'Rachel is so beautiful.'" she mocked.

Rachel did her best to hide her surprise but it wasn't working too well. "I think you need to leave," Hiram said, fighting to remain calm.

Judy shook her head. "No," she replied. "I am not going anywhere without my daughter. I refuse to allow her to stay here. Between you three," she looked at the Berry's, "and you two," she pointed to Santana and Brittany, "there is just too much gay activity here. I need my daughter away from this."

Quinn backed away as Judy reached for her arm. "No," Quinn said backing away and shaking her head. Puck, Mike and Santana had released her when she had calmed done but they stepped closer to the blonde just in case. "I won't go with you."

"Now you listen here Quinn," Judy said, struggling to stand up properly.

"No you listen," Hiram said stepping in front of Quinn. "You have neglected your daughter for the last time. Hell, you didn't even know she was gone for the last month. Your daughter will stay here with my family or so help me I will have you arrested."

Judy looked back and forth between her daughter and Hiram. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. "Fine, I'm going," she said turning around and staggering down the driveway. Hiram slammed the door, not bothering to see if Judy made it to the street safely. He honestly didn't care.

Rachel led Quinn upstairs to their room. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked softly, shutting her bedroom door.

"I'm fine," Quinn said, forcing a smile on her face. She really was fine. She expected this to happen ever since she moved back in with her mother. Finn outing her was just the icing on the cake.

"Quinn—"

"I'm fine Rachel," Quinn said cutting the diva off. Rachel's face fell and she looked at her hands. Quinn sighed and grabbed her girlfriend's hands. "I'm sorry. It's just… I knew this was going to happen and sure it hurts a bit but I'm fine really. I'm happier here than I've ever been. I just want to move on and focus on you and me and Regionals."

Rachel wasn't sure if that was the best idea but agreed. Quinn had done a lot for her and now it was time for her to do something for Quinn. "Come on," Rachel said pulling Quinn off her bed. "We should go before someone comes looking for us."

As Quinn and Rachel walked down the hallway and to the stairs they heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day. The girl's heard someone go and answer the door. When they got downstairs they saw Shelby talking to Leroy.

"Shelby," Rachel said staring at her biological mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Schuester," Shelby said curling her lip in disgust. She really could not stand that man.

"Come in Shelby," Leroy said stepping aside. He wasn't sure what this was about but she shouldn't be standing outside.

Shelby stepped inside the house and followed Leroy, Rachel and Quinn to the living room where the rest of the glee members and Hiram were. "Coach Corcoran," Santana greeted.

"Please tell us you're not here for practice," Puck begged. Practice with Shelby Corcoran was bound to be brutal and he was not looking forward to it, especially when it came to his so-so dancing skills.

Shelby laughed at him. "No, I am not here for practice," she assured the panicked boy. "I'm here because Schuester called me. Apparently he talked to Principal Figgins and convinced him to allow a competition between our glee clubs in front of the whole school."

Santana started yelling profanities in Spanish. She only stopped when Brittany whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek. "This is brilliant," Rachel said excitedly. Everyone stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Think about it. Mr. Schue wants to challenge us to a competition, in front of the entire school. That means he, along with New Directions, will be embarrassed when we beat them."

Rachel's friends shifted nervously beside her. They were glad they weren't on the receiving end of her temper. "That's what I was thinking," Shelby said grinning. "If we beat them in front of the school it may show the other students that glee club isn't as bad as they thought. We could host performances to raise money for Nationals."

Rachel clapped her hands together and raced off to find a pen and paper. "Was it really the best idea to tell her this now?" Quinn asked wearily.

Shelby laughed. All of her daughter's friends had the same expression. Even Leroy and Hiram were a little nervous. "Schuester decided the competition should be Monday during homeroom," she explained seriously. "I came today because we need a plan and only have two days to prepare."

"Two days," Tina yelped. "We will never be ready in two days." Everyone but Quinn nodded in agreement. The blonde had a feeling her girlfriend would pull through.

"I got it," Rachel yelled running through the dining room and back into the living room. She was waving a small lyric book around like a madwoman. She ignored her friends questioning looks and handed the book to Shelby.

"RENT?" Shelby asked reading the cover. She glanced at the song Rachel picked out. If they could pull this off then there was no doubt they would win. Shelby looked at and smiled at Rachel's eager expression. "It's going to take some work to get this together but if the others agree then I say let's go for it."

Rachel squealed excitedly and started explaining the song to her friends. "Whoa," Santana said cutting her off. "If both you and Coach Corcoran think this is a good idea then I'm in." The others nodded in agreement.

"Rae you know the song better," Puck said. "I think you should pick out our parts since you would know who would be better at what." Again everyone nodded.

"That's a good idea," Shelby said.

Rachel agreed and started working on how to get everyone a chance to sing but play to their strengths. "Noah should sing the male lead," Rachel began. She looked to Shelby for confirmation. Her mother nodded. "Santana would be a wonderful Mimi." She frowned. They had too many girls and not enough guys for this. "I guess Brittany would do Roger's lines as Roger is Mimi's love interest. Mike could play Collins and Blaine can be Angel." Rachel turned to Mike. "Would you be alright with playing Blaine's boyfriend in the song?"

Mike shrugged. "I honestly don't care," he said. He was a little curious what it was like to kiss a guy, maybe he would get a chance.

"Good," Rachel said clapping. "Now I will play Maureen and…" she frowned and looked at her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It's just, I want you to play Joanne, Maureen's girlfriend, but she doesn't have any lines," Rachel said. "We could edit some of the lines since we don't have enough people to do them. That way you can sing too."

"I don't mind," Quinn said quickly. She honestly didn't mind if it meant she could be Rachel's girlfriend on stage. Besides she knew Maureen was favorite character for the show.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and continued. "Tina you can do the beginning and you have a few lines throughout the song. The cheerleaders will do background." Rachel turned to her mother.

"You want me to play the waiter?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded. "I would love to." Shelby had played Maureen on Broadway, and in the film version years ago and she had to admit Rachel was perfect for her role. It was time to pass the torch and take a backseat.

"So what are we going to do for dancing?" Mike questioned.

Rachel frowned. "We can do the original dance," Rachel said. "I have the movie here so we can watch that part for the dance."

"I'll text Blaine," Tina offered. While Tina texted Blaine, Rachel went to the movie cabinet and pulled out RENT. She stuck it in the DVD player and went straight to the song they would be performing.

"You are so not mooning the audience," Quinn said.

Rachel pouted. It was part of the performance. She was meant to do it. "I agree with Quinn," Shelby said. "You don't want to be suspended for nudity after all."

Rachel nodded. She definitely didn't want that.

Monday morning came and all the Troubletone members were gathered in Shelby's classroom. It took time but they managed to get their parts memorized and their dancing organized. The best part was the dancing didn't have to be perfect. They were meant to have fun.

Rachel was relieved to find Blaine knew the song and could easily do his lines without any problems. He was eager to work with Mike. Blaine had a slight crush on the dancer but would never say anything about it. After what had happened at his last school he kept his preferences to himself.

The finishing touches for their performance were completed. Now all they had to do was wait for second period. The entire team was nervous. This was their first performance for their group. Everything depended on this song and failure was not an option.

New Directions as the challengers were the first to go. Mr. Schue sat in the first row, on the right side of the auditorium, to watch their performance. The Troubletones were sitting on the other side of the room. The rest of the school was piled in behind them.

"Let's welcome the New Directions," Figgins said sounding bored.

The Troubletones stared openmouthed as the New Directions walked on stage. Apparently Mr. Schue managed to convince the band to join New Directions as they had the twelve necessary members. Rachel had to cover her mouth with her hand because she was giggling over how ridiculous they looked. Santana was staring at them like they lost their mind.

She honestly didn't think it could get any worse. And then the music started.

_FINN:__  
>What I want you've got<br>It might be hard to handle  
>Like the flame that burns the candle<br>The candle feeds the flame (__with New Directions:__ Eh Eh)  
>What I've got's full stock<br>Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
>You pull them all together<br>And how I can't explain  
>Ah Yeah!<em>

_FINN (MERCEDES with New Directions):__  
>Well well you... (I can't go for that)<br>You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that)  
>Well well well you (I can't go for that)<br>Oh yeah, You make (__with New Directions:__ my dreams) come true  
>(I can't go for that) (<em>_ARTIE:__ Eeh...) (I can't go for that)_

_KURT and MERCEDES:__  
>On a night when<br>Bad dreams become a screamer  
>When they're messin' with the dreamer<em>

_FINN and MERCEDES:__  
>I can laugh it in your face<em>

_ARTIE with New Directions:__  
>Twist and shout my way out<em>

_ARTIE and MERCEDES:__  
>And wrap yourself around me<br>'Cause I ain't the way you found me_

_FINN and MERCEDES:__  
>And I'll never be the same<br>Oh yeah  
>Well 'cause you<em>

_FINN (MERCEDES with New Directions):__  
>(I can't go for that)<br>You make (__with New Directions:__ my dreams) come true  
>(I can't go for that, I can't go for that)<br>Well well well you (I can't go for that)  
>Oh yeah, You make (<em>_with New Directions:__ my dreams) come true_

_New Directions:__  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that_

_FINN:__  
>Oh Listen to this, ow!<em>

_MERCEDES:__  
>Yeah!<em>

_FINN:__  
>Ooooh ooh ooh oh<em>

_MERCEDES__  
>Chke-ch-bwa!<em>

_FINN and MERCEDES:__  
>I'm down on my daydream<br>But that sleepwalk should be over by now  
>I know!<br>Yeah you!_

_MERCEDES (New Directions Boys):__  
>I'll (I'll do anything)<br>That you want me to  
>(I-I-I'll) Do almost anything<em>

_FINN:__  
>You make my dreams come true<br>(__New Direction Boys:__ True)_

_MERCEDES (New Directions Boys):__  
>I'll (I'll do anything) (<em>_FINN:__ Oh Yeah!)  
>That you want me to<br>(I-I-I'll) Do almost anything_

_FINN:__  
>You make my dreams come true, oh<em>

_MERCEDES:__  
>I can't go for that<em>

_FINN with New Directions:__  
>You make my dreams come true<em>

_MERCEDES:__  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that_

_FINN:__  
>I've been waiting for, waiting for,<br>(__MERCEDES:__ I can't go for that)  
>Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for,<br>Waiting for, waiting for_

_New Directions:__  
>You make my dreams come true<em>

_MERCEDES:__  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that_

_FINN:__  
>You make my dreams come true<em>

"That was horrible," Shelby muttered shaking her head. Rachel nodded in agreement. "We better go."

The Troubletones stood up and headed to the back of the stage so they could prepare for their song. They had a few tables taken from the cafeteria that they would set up while the curtain was closed.

Shelby's glee club did their best to ignore the New Directions as the guys sat up the tables. Once the tables were taken care of the cheerleaders took their seat. A chair was set up in front of the table for Tina and she went and sat down.

Principal Figgins introduced the group as they gathered around the table. Mr. Schue's jaw dropped when he realized what song was being performed. He was certain they were going to win. There was no way the school would vote for them with a song like that.

_BLAINE  
>Who died?<em>

_TINA_  
><em>Our akita<em>

_NOAH, BRITTANY, BLAINE, MIKE_  
><em>Evita<em>

_TINA_  
><em>They make fun -Yet I am the one<em>  
><em>Attempting to do some good<em>  
><em>Or do you really want a neighborhood<em>  
><em>Where people piss on your stoop every night?<em>

_Bohemia, Bohemia_  
><em>Is a fallacy in your head<em>  
><em>This is Calcutta<em>  
><em>Bohemia is dead<em>

_NOAH_  
><em>Dearly beloved, we gather here to say<em>  
><em>our goodbyes<em>

_MIKE and BLAINE_  
><em>Dies Irae - Dies Illa<em>  
><em>Kyrie Eleison<em>  
><em>Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)<em>

_NOAH_  
><em>Here she lies<em>

_No one knew her worth  
>The late great daughter of Mother Earth<br>On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
>In that little town of Bethlehem<br>We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-  
>La Vie Boheme<em>

_ALL  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme_

_NOAH_  
><em>To days of inspiration,<em>  
><em>Playing hookey, making something<em>  
><em>Out of nothing, the need<em>  
><em>To express-<em>  
><em>To communicate,<em>  
><em>To going against the grain,<em>  
><em>Going insane,<em>  
><em>Going mad<em>

_To loving tension, no pension_  
><em>To more than one dimension,<em>  
><em>To starving for attention,<em>  
><em>Hating convention, hating pretension,<em>  
><em>Not to mention of course,<em>  
><em>Hating dear old mom and dad<em>

_To riding your bike_  
><em>Midday past the three piece suits-<em>  
><em>To fruits- To no absolutes-<em>  
><em>To Absolut- To choice-<em>  
><em>To the Village Voice-<em>  
><em>To any passing fad<em>

_To being an us- For once-_  
><em>Instead of a them-<em>

_ALL  
>La Vie Boheme<br>La Vie Boheme  
><em>

_TINA  
>AHHEMM<em>

_RACHEL_  
><em>Hey Mister- She's my sister<em>

_SHELBY_  
><em>So that's five miso soup,<em>  
><em>Four seaweed salad<em>  
><em>Three soy burger dinner,<em>  
><em>Two tofu dog platter<em>  
><em>And one pasta with meatless balls<em>

_CHEERLEADER_  
><em>Eww<em>

_MIKE_  
><em>It tastes the same<em>

_SANTANA_  
><em>If you close your eyes<em>

_SHELBY_  
><em>And thirteen orders of fries<em>  
><em>Is that it here?<em>

_ALL_  
><em>Wine and beer!<em>

_SANTANA & BLAINE_  
><em>To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries<em>  
><em>To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese<em>  
><em>To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo<em>  
><em>To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou<em>

_RACHEL & MIKE_  
><em>Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,<em>  
><em>Creation, Vacation<em>

_NOAH_  
><em>Mucho masturbation<em>

_RACHEL & MIKE_  
><em>Compassion, to fashion, to passion<em>  
><em>When it's new<em>

_MIKE_  
><em>To Sontag<em>

_BLAINE_  
><em>To Sondheim<em>

_GIRLS_  
><em>To anything taboo<em>

_MIKE & BRITTANY_  
><em>Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage<em>

_MIKE_  
><em>Lenny Bruce<em>

_BRITTANY_  
><em>Langston Hughes<em>

_RACHEL_  
><em>To the stage!<em>

_QUINN_  
><em>To Uta<em>

_KITTY_  
><em>To Buddha<em>

_QUINN_  
><em>Pablo Neruda, too<em>

_NOAH& SANTANA_  
><em>Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow<em>  
><em>To blow off Auntie Em<em>

_ALL_  
><em>La Vie Boheme<em>

_TINA  
>Sisters?<em>

_RACHEL AND QUINN_  
><em>We're close<em>

_BLAINE, MIKE, RACHEL, NOAH_

_Brothers!_

_NOAH, BLAINE, SANTANA & OTHERS_  
><em>Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,<em>  
><em>Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,<em>  
><em>Pee Wee Herman<em>  
><em>German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein<em>  
><em>Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa<em>  
><em>Carmina Burana<em>

_ALL_  
><em>To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy<em>  
><em>Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC<em>  
><em>To no shame- Never playing the fame game<em>

_MIKE_  
><em>To marijuana<em>

_ALL_  
><em>To sodomy<em>  
><em>It's between God and me<em>  
><em>To S &amp; M<em>

_TINA_  
><em>Waiter...Waiter...Waiter<em>

_ALL_  
><em>La Vie Boheme<em>

_MIKE  
>In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner Maureen Johnson, back from her<br>spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American  
>tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- which she aint never<br>studied._

_BRITTANY_  
><em>And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.<em>

_NOAH_  
><em>And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being<em>  
><em>stirred...And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song<em>

_(Brittany picks up a guiter and plays)_

_NOAH_  
><em>That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's<em>  
><em>Waltz'<em>

_MIKE_  
><em>Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic<em>  
><em>pickle tub.<em>

_BLAINE_  
><em>And Collins will recount his exploits<em>  
><em>as an Anarchist- Including the tale of<em>  
><em>his successful reprogramming of the<em>  
><em>MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:<em>

_ALL  
>'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!'<em>

The crowd burst into applause and cheers when the Troubletones finished. Rachel beamed. It was the first time the school had appreciated her talent, well their talent. She hadn't sung much in the song. Not that she minded. Everyone in club was talented and she didn't feel the need to carry all their weight.

"Thank you Troubletones," Figgins said as they climbed offstage. "Now we vote on the winners. Who thinks the New Directions should win?" There were a few cheers but nowhere near as loud and the cheers Troubletones had gotten when they finished. "Who think the Trouble—" Figgins didn't get to finish as the cheers were deafening. "And the winners are… the Troubletones."

Rachel jumped up and pulled Quinn into her arms. "We did it," she said. She couldn't remember feeling so happy.


	24. Chapter 24

_Short chapter, sorry. Next will be a time jump to Regionals._

_I borrowed some stuff from Pitch Perfect so if you recognize it then that's why._

* * *

><p>The Troubletones celebrated their victory at Shelby's house in Lima Heights, the nicer part of town, where Santana also lived and Quinn used to live. Lima Heights Adjacent was the bad part of town where Santana claimed she was from.<p>

The four Cheerios that joined the team were chatting happily with Rachel and the others, in the living room, while Shelby ordered pizza, both vegan and regular. The glee coach had set out chips, dip, vegetables and sodas for everyone to enjoy. The cheerleaders liked glee club and they liked being winners.

"Some of the others want to join as backup dancers," Kitty announced after reading a text from her best friend, Miranda Vasquez.

Rachel bounced on Quinn's lap. "This is excellent," she said excited. "There is no way we are going to lose at Regionals."

"Relax Rachel," Puck muttered through a mouthful of chips.

"We don't have time to relax Noah," Rachel protested, not bothering to scold him for speaking with a mouthful of food. She knew he wouldn't listen. "Regionals is less than a month away."

"Exactly," Shelby said walking back into the room. "Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes. Now we won today," she paused while the kids cheered, "mainly due to the horrible song choice by Schuester, but Regionals is not going to be that easy."

Santana scoffed. "Schue is going to pull something out of his ass the week before competition," she said. "Without Britts and Mike to come up with a routine and Rachel able to perform every song flawlessly, without any practice," Rachel beamed at the praise, as did Mike and Brittany, "they can't win."

"That may be true," Shelby allowed. "However, you all seem to underestimate their singers. With the exception of Finn Hudson and the band members, New Directions has five good singers."

"But not as good as us," Rachel said confidently.

"You mean you," Quinn joked.

Rachel glared at her halfheartedly. "The fact is Shelby; Schue will only use Finn for his lead male. He does it most of the time and Mercedes is the only female left which means they will sing together. Neither can dance so the moves will be rather simple, if there are any at all."

"Very true," Shelby agreed. "But that doesn't mean we can slack off. I want to do something tonight that I used to do with Vocal Adrenaline. We will start song selection tomorrow, so tonight we will be doing some singing exercises and practicing working together."

Rachel sat up straighter. This sounded interesting and was a new approach to preparing them. "What kind of exercises?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm glad you asked," Shelby said smiling at her daughter. "It's very simple. I will give you a category and you will need to sing songs from that category. There will be no background music so you all need to help each other out. Sometime during the song someone, anyone, needs to come in and start singing another song. We keep going until I stop you."

They went through a practice round first so everyone understood what they were doing. "So the category is going to be 80s songs," Shelby said. "Whenever you are ready you can begin."

Everyone concentrated on what song they should sing until Mike, who wasn't really thinking, burst into song.

_MIKE:_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey Mickey, Hey Hey Hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine_

_RACHEL:_  
><em>You're so fine and you're mine<em>  
><em>I'll be yours till the end of time<em>  
><em>Cause you make me feel<em>  
><em>Yeah you make me feel<em>  
><em>So shiny and new<em>

_Like a virgin_  
><em>Touched for the very first time<em>  
><em>Like<em>

_TINA:_  
><em>Like the one in me<em>  
><em>That's O.K.<em>  
><em>Let's see how you do it<em>  
><em>Put up your dukes<em>  
><em>Let's get down to it<em>

_Hit me with your best shot_  
><em>Why don't you hit me with your best shot<em>  
><em>Hit me with your best shot<em>  
><em>Fire away<em>

"Good," Shelby said stopping them from continuing. "I like how you guys helped with the background music. Now let's do… songs about sex." Noah snickered and Shelby rolled her eyes. It wasn't a topic she was thrilled to have her daughter and friends sing about but there were a lot of songs associated with sex.

_SANTANA:_

_Na na na_  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Na na na na na<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex<em>

_NOAH:_  
><em>Sex baby<em>  
><em>Let's talk about you and me<em>  
><em>Let's talk about all the good things<em>  
><em>And the bad things that may be<em>  
><em>Let's talk about sex<em>  
><em>Alright<em>

_Let's talk about sex_  
><em>A little bit, a little bit<em>

_Let's talk about sex, baby_

_QUINN:_  
><em>Baby, all through the night<em>  
><em>I'll make love to you<em>  
><em>Like you want me too<em>  
><em>And I<em>

~~~~~  
><em>BLAINE:<em>  
><em>And I guess it's just the woman in you<em>  
><em>That brings out the man in me<em>  
><em>I know I can't help myself<em>  
><em>You're all in the world to me<em>

_It feels like the first time_  
><em>It feels like the very first time<em>  
><em>It feels like the first time<em>

_BRITTANY:_  
><em>It's going down fade to Blackstreet<em>  
><em>The homies got RB, collab' creations bump like acne<em>  
><em>No doubt I put it down never slouch<em>  
><em>As long as my credit could vouch<em>  
><em>A dog couldn't catch me, straight up<em>

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_  
><em>Attracting honeys like a magnet<em>  
><em>Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent<em>  
><em>Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy<em>  
><em>The original rump shakers<em>

_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
><em>Baby got them up open all over town<em>  
><em>Strictly bitch she don't play around<em>  
><em>Cover much ground got game by the pound<em>

_Getting paid is her forte_  
><em>Each and every day true player way<em>  
><em>I can't get her outta my mind<em>  
><em>I think about the girl all the time<em>

_I like the way you work it_  
><em>No diggity, I got to bag it up<em>  
><em>Baby<em>

_We out_

Shelby clapped for her glee club. "Excellent job," she praised. "You guys were well together, better than I ever imagined."

"Who knew Pierce could rap," Noah commented.

Brittany grinned. "Sanny likes it when I rap," she said shrugging.

"Hells yeah I do," Santana said pulling Brittany in for a kiss.

"Alright," Shelby said, crossing her legs. "Eat up and have fun. Like I said before, tomorrow we will start song selection so everyone needs to prepare their lists."

"Mine's already done," Rachel bragged.

Santana groaned. "Quinn, you need to fuck more often so she can't go overboard," Santana said. She was teasing, for the most part, but she expected them to be having sex a lot more than they seemed to be.

"Santana," Shelby, Quinn and Rachel shrieked. Santana winced.

"My bad Coach C, Q, Rae," Santana said. She hid behind Brittany to avoid the glares Rachel and Quinn were giving her.

A couple hours later everyone went home so they could get ready for song selection for the next day. "Rae you've done enough work for the night," Quinn said walking into the bedroom.

"No I haven't," Rachel said shaking her head. "It's never enough."

Quinn pulled Rachel to the bed. "Rae, you don't have to be perfect all the time," she said softly.

"Yes I do," she disagreed sadly. "I'm nothing if I'm not perfect."

"Rachel you are perfect to me, no matter what," Quinn said. She frowned as she saw her words were falling on deaf ears. "Stay here."

Rachel watched curiously as Quinn got up and went to the stereo. She fumbled around with Rachel's IPod before selecting a song and hitting play.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated  
>Misplaced<br>Misunderstood  
>Miss no way it's all good<br>It didnt slow me down._

_Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimatied  
>Look I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head<em>

_Make them like you instead  
>So complicated<br>Look how we all make it  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game_

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_The whole worlds scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<em>

_So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time<em>

_Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<em>

_Exchange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh baby pretty please_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks by the time Quinn finished. "Do you really mean that?" she asked. All her life she had been afraid she wasn't good enough but here was Quinn, telling her she was perfect no matter what.

"I meant every word Rae," she said firmly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said pulling the blonde to her.

The next afternoon the Troubletones were gathered together for song selection. Shelby had each of their lists in her hands and was scanning through them as fast as she could. Most had only picked a dozen or so songs but Rachel and Blaine had pages and pages of songs.

"Rachel?" Shelby called. Rachel looked up from her seat. "What are all these other notes?"

"Oh, I thought I would let you know who would be the best for those particular songs," Rachel said.

Shelby frowned. "I only see one song with your name on it so far," she said glancing through the first two pages again.

"Yes, well I have already been offered a solo," Rachel said shrugging. "I don't need another one."

"This one is good," Shelby said pointing to a song on the second page. She pulled out a highlighter and highlighted the song before passing the page around.

"Scream and Shout, really Coach C?" Santana questioned. She turned to Rachel. "You actually picked that song out?"

"I'll have you know Santana, I have a wide range of taste in music," Rachel said.

Santana smirked. "Well," Shelby said. "Rachel picked Brittany, Puck and Mike to sing it with the rest of the girls in the background. Let's have a vote. All those in agreement with the song and singers raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands. "Excellent, that's two songs down."

"I have an idea for the last song," Blaine said. The others turned their attention to their new friend. "Some Nights, it's a good song and we could all do it as a group number."

Rachel started bouncing in her seat. "I nominate Blaine as the lead singer for that song," she said.

"All those in favor?" Shelby asked. Once again everyone raised their hands. "Great, we have our songs. Mike, Santana and Brittany you guys can start choreography. Let's get to work people, time is running out."


	25. Chapter 25

After a month of work Regionals had finally come and the excitement was palpable. Twenty teenagers were currently gathered in Shelby's classroom. This competition was being held at McKinley High so they didn't have to worry about travel. There was only ten minute until the competition began, and about thirty minutes until their performance.

"Okay guys," Shelby said. "You have all worked very hard for this and I am proud of all of you. Tonight is about all of you, so for the ten minutes you are on stage forget about Schuester and New Directions and do what you do best. Rachel," Shelby turned to her daughter. "I am so proud of you."

"And we've only one diva storm out," Santana said grinning. "That's gotta be a new record."

The others laughed. The storm out in question had been the week before. Noah had been messing up the dance moves, on purpose, just to get under Rachel's skin. She yelled at him and complained that he was going to ruin their chances at winning before storming out of the room and ending practice for the day.

Rachel glared at Noah. "My bad Rae," he said, hiding his grin.

"Now, I want you guys to be polite during the other performances, and yes even when New Directions is performing," Shelby added knowing that, that would be the next question.

She led the Troubletones to their seats in the second row on the right side of the auditorium. The first two rows were dedicated to the performers and their director while the rest of the seats were for families and anyone else that wanted to see them perform.

The Dalton Academy Warbler's were up first and the Troubletones enjoyed their performance. It was all A cappella which gave them an advantage, according to Rachel, but they didn't do much dancing which Rachel thought would hurt their overall scores.

After the Warbler's came the New Directions. Schuester had decided on a Queen melody, starting with _We are the Champions_ and ending with _We will Rock You. _The performance was better than Rachel anticipated but the songs were outdated so she expected this Regionals to end a lot like their first one, with the New Directions loosing.

The Troubletones were gathered behind the curtain, waiting for the stage to clear so they could go on. Mercedes and Finn glared at Rachel and the others and stormed off. They were confident they would win.

Kurt was the last of the New Directions to pass by the Troubletones. He stopped in front of Rachel and Quinn and hesitated for a moment before saying, "Good luck." Then he rushed off after the others.

"That was weird," Quinn muttered.

"Very," Rachel agreed. "But we can think about that later. Right now we have Regionals to win."

Quinn grinned and watched as Rachel, Blaine, Santana and Tina walked out onstage. Rachel and Blaine were in the middle while Santana stood beside Rachel and Tina was next to Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath and the music began.

_Rachel_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

_Santana_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't walk on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you_

_Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Santana _

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

_Blaine_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

_Tina_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you_

_Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Santana_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

_Blaine and Rachel_

_I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me decide<em>

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<em>

_Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Santana_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Tina and Santana_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you_

The rest of the Troubletones walked on stage.

_Rachel_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<em>

The four backed up while Mike, Noah, Brittany and Quinn stepped forward.

_Puck_

_Bring the action_

_Brittany:  
>When you hear this in the club<br>You're gonna turn the shit up  
>You're gonna turn the shit up<br>You're gonna turn the shit up  
>When we up in the club<br>All eyes on us  
>All eyes on us<br>All eyes on us  
><em> 

_Quinn:  
>See the boys in the club<br>They watching us  
>They watching us<br>They watching us  
><em> 

_Mike and Brittany:  
>Everybody in the club<br>All eyes on us  
>All eyes on us<br>All eyes on us  
><em> 

_Puck:  
>I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out<br>And scream, and shout, and let it out_

_Puck with Troubletones:  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<br>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
><em> 

_Quinn with Puck:  
>I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out<br>And scream, and shout, and let it out_

_Puck with Troubletones:  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<br>_

_Puck:  
>You are now, now rocking with Will. <em>

_Brittany:_

_and Britney bitch  
><em> 

_Mike:  
>Oh, yeah <em>_[3x]__  
><em> 

_Puck:  
>(Bring the action)<em>

_Mike:  
>Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control<br>On the bottom we let it go  
>Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no<br>Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
>Drink it up, and then drink some more<br>Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow_

_Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now  
>If you know what we talking 'bout<br>Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
>Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down<br>Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
>'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action<br>_

_Quinn:  
>When you hear this in the club<br>You're gonna turn the shit up  
>You're gonna turn the shit up<br>You're gonna turn the shit up  
><em> 

_Brittany:  
>When we up in the club<br>All eyes on us  
>All eyes on us<br>All eyes on us  
><em> 

_Mike and Puck:  
>You see them girls in the club<br>They looking at us  
>They looking at us<br>They looking at us  
><em> 

_Brittany and Quinn:  
>Everybody in the club<br>All eyes on us  
>All eyes on us<br>All eyes on us  
><em> 

_Mike:  
>I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out<br>And scream, and shout, and let it out_

_Mike with Troubletones:  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<br>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_Quinn, Puck with Troubletones:  
>I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out<br>And scream, and shout, and let it out  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<br>_

_Puck:  
>You are now, now rocking with Will. <em>

_Brittany:_

_and Britney bitch_

_Mike:_

_Oh, yeah. __[3x]__  
><em> 

_Puck:  
>It goes on and on and on and on<br>When me and you party together  
>I wish this night would last forever<br>'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better  
><em> 

_Mike:  
>And maybe it goes on and on and on and on<br>When me and you party together  
>I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever<br>_

_Mike, Brittany, Puck, Quinn with Troubletones:  
>I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out<br>And scream, and shout, and let it out  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<br>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
>And scream, and shout, and let it out<br>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh<em>

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
>And scream and shout, and let it out<br>We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
><em> 

_Puck and Mike:  
>You are now, now rocking with Will. and <em>

_Brittany:_

_Britney bitch_

The stage went black and they got into position one last time.

_Blaine with Troubletones:__  
>Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck<br>Some nights, I call it a draw  
>Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle<br>Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_Puck with Troubletones (Troubletones):__  
>But I still wake up, I still see your ghost<br>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (Oooooooh)  
>What do I stand for? (<em>_Mike with Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>What do I stand for? (<em>_Mike with Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)_

_Tina: __  
>Most nights, I don't know<br>Anymore_

_Mike with Troubletones: __  
>Oh<br>Oh whoa!  
>Oh whoa!<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>Oh whoa!  
>Oh whoa!<br>Oh_

_Blaine and Puck:__  
>This is it, boys, this is war (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!)  
>What are we waiting for? (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>Why don't we break the rules already? (<em>_New Directions:__ Oh)_

_Mike and Tina:__  
>I was never one to believe the hype (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!)  
>Save that for the black and white (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh)  
>But here they come again to jack my style<em>

_Kitty:__  
>That's alright<em>

_Rachel:__  
>That's alright<em>

_Kitty:__  
>I found a...<em>

_Kitty and Santana:__  
>...martyr in my bed tonight<br>Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
>Who I am<br>Oh, who am I?  
>Hmm<em>

_Quinn:__  
>Who am I? (<em>_Kitty:__ Mmm)  
>Who am I?<em>

_Blaine:__  
>Well<em>

_Blaine with Troubletones:__  
>Some nights, I wish that this all would end<br>Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_Britany with Troubletones:__  
>And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again<br>Some nights, I always win (__Puck with Troubletones:__ I always win)_

_Puck with Troubletones:__  
>But I still wake up, I still see your ghost<br>Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
>Oh<em>

_Santana with Troubletones:__  
>What do I stand for? (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>What do I stand for? (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)_

_Tina:__  
>Most nights<br>I don't know_

_Rachel:__  
>Oh come on!<em>

_Quinn:__  
>So this is it?<br>I sold my soul for this?  
>Washed my hands of that for this? (<em>_Rachel:__ Oh my my)  
>I missed my mom and dad for this? (<em>_Rachel:__ Oh my)_

_Tina:__  
>(<em>_Rachel:__ Oh, come on!) When I see stars  
>When I see, When I see stars, (<em>_Rachel:__ Oh, come on)  
>That's all they are, when I hear songs (<em>_Rachel:__ Oh my my)  
>They sound like a swan (<em>_Rachel:__ Oh my)_

_Brittany:__  
>So come on! (<em>_Puck:__ Oh, come on!) (__Kitty:__ Come on!) (__Rachel:__ Oh, come on!)_

_Blaine and Britany:__  
>Well, that is it, guys, that is all (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!)  
>Five minutes in and I'm bored again (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh)_

_Puck and Rachel:__  
>This one is not for the folks at home (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!)  
>Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh)_

_Kitty:__  
>My heart is breaking for my sister<br>And the con that she called "love"  
>But when I look into my nephew's eyes<em>

_Rachel:__  
>Man, you wouldn't believe<br>The most amazing things  
>That can come from...<br>Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!_

_Kitty:__  
>Oh! (<em>_Rachel:__ Ah, yeah, ah!)_

_Rachel:__  
>Oh whoa!<em>

_Santana with New Directions:__  
>Oh (<em>_Tina:__ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (__Kitty:__ Oh, whoa)  
>Oh whoa! (<em>_Tina:__ Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (__Kitty:__ Oh, whoa!)  
>Oh whoa! (<em>_Tina:__ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (__Kitty:__ Haaaah!)  
>Oh (<em>_Kitty:__ Haah)  
>Oh (<em>_Tina:__ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (__Kitty:__ Oh!)  
>Oh whoa! (<em>_Tina:__ Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (__Kitty:__ Aaaaah!)  
>Oh whoa! (<em>_Tina:__ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!)  
>Oh (<em>_Tina:__ Yeah!)_

_Kitty and Tina:__  
>The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!)  
>I just had about you and me (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa!)  
>I called you up, but we'd both agree (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh) (__Rachel:__ Oh come on!)_

_Blaine:__  
>It's for the best you didn't listen (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!) (__Rachel:__ Yeah!)  
>It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa! Oh) (Rachel__:__ Oh come on!)  
>It's for the best you didn't listen (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh! Oh whoa!) (__Rachel:__ Oh!)  
>It's for the best we get our distance (<em>_Troubletones:__ Oh whoa! Oh) (__Rachel:__ Come on!)_

_Mike with Troubletones:__  
>Oh<em>

_Puck and Rachel with Troubletones:__  
>Oh whoa!<br>Oh whoa!  
>Oh!<em>

Rachel was in Quinn's arms as soon as the lights went out. The audience was standing up and cheering for them. The entire group had never heard cheers so loud. "We did it," Rachel said. "I think we won."

Quinn grinned. "I think you are right," Quinn laughed.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "You did an amazing job," she whispered into the boy's ear. "Everyone is proud of you."

Quinn managed to pry Rachel away from Blaine so she could hug him. "Congratulations," Quinn said. "You are now, officially, one of us. How does it feel to perform on stage?"

"It feels," Blaine paused, trying to figure out how to convey his emotions into words, "awesome."

"Just wait until you hear the judges say we won," Rachel beamed.

Shelby led the group of teenagers off the stage and into their dressing room. They were to wait there until the judges made their decision. "You all were fantastic," Shelby exclaimed. Watching them during practice was nothing compared to watching them onstage and she couldn't have been more proud. "Win or lose tonight, I want you all to know you are champions to me," Shelby said. "And as a way to celebrate I will be taking all of you out to dinner tonight," the group cheered, "your parents are all welcome to come as well, but they have to pay for themselves, I'm not that rich," she laughed and the others joined in the laughter. "I'll let you all pick where we go tonight," she added as an afterthought. It wouldn't be as much of a celebration for them if she picked the restaurant.

"The vegan restaurant just outside of town," Quinn said immediately. Rachel's close friends nodded in agreement. The cheerleaders followed their captain's lead.

"Alright then," Shelby agreed, a little surprised at the choice. She suspected Quinn picked it because of Rachel but since the others agreed she wasn't going to argue.

"Uh Q," Kitty whispered to her captain. "Not to be rude or anything but why a vegan restaurant?"

The Cheerios were unaware of the fact that Rachel was a vegan and Quinn didn't fault Kitty for the question. "Rachel's a vegan," she replied. Kitty nodded in understanding. "The foods actually really good and they have regular food too."

Twenty minutes, and one worn out carpet due to Rachel's pacing, later and the judges called the three teams back on stage. "In third place," Rod Remington said into the microphone. "Dalton Academy Warblers."

Everyone clapped for the Warbler's as Sebastian Smythe accepted the third place trophy. "They should have gotten second place," Rachel whispered to Quinn. Quinn agreed.

"And the winners of the 2011 Regionals competition is… McKinley," people started to cheer until they realized both school were from McKinley, "Troubletones." The audience burst into applause and Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms and spun her around.

The Troubletones didn't bother looking at the angry expressions on Mercedes and Finn's faces, or the disappointed look on Sam and Artie's faces or Kurt clapping for them. Mr. Schue frowned. He couldn't believe they had lost. He didn't understand how they had lost. Their set list was perfect. He led his group off stage and started planning how he could fix this.

Monday afternoon the Troubletones were still celebrating their victory. "Shelby," Rachel said standing up. "I have a suggestion for Nationals. I believe we should—"

"Rach," Puck groaned. "We just finished with Regionals. It's far too soon to think about Nationals."

Rachel ignored him and continued, "I think we should do original songs for Nationals. Or even just one original song."

"Original songs," Shelby repeated with great interest. Original songs would give them an edge at Nationals. She wondered why she had never thought about it before.

"Yes," Rachel said nodding. "I suggested it to Mr. Schue multiple times and each time I was shot down. I attempted to write a few songs on my own but neither of them came out very well."

"My headband is awesome," Brittany said.

Santana's jaw dropped and she turned on Rachel. "You wrote that song?" she asked incredulously. Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Brittany has been singing that for weeks but wouldn't tell me where she heard it." Santana groaned. "I've had that song stuck in my head, thanks a lot Rae." She wasn't actually upset, okay maybe a little, but she was happy Brittany was happy with the song.

"So that was the song you were singing during Cheerios practice that one time," Quinn exclaimed. She looked at Rachel. "Santana had all the Cheerios singing it by the end of practice. It drove Coach Sylvester crazy."

Rachel blushed in embarrassment. "Okay everyone," Shelby said pulling the attention away from her red faced daughter. "Do you guys want to try original songs?" Most agreed with the idea while a few, namely the Cheerios, were a little uncertain, "alright then, we can try it but we won't start until next week."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "Shelby, we only have three months until Nationals. We have a lot of work to do."

"Rachel," Shelby said snapping Rachel out of her rant. "We can take one week off. This week I want everyone to find a song outside their comfort zone."

Shelby didn't have a chance to continue as the door to her classroom opened and the members of New Directions walked inside. "Excuse me," Shelby said. "This is a closed practice, you all need to leave."

Quinn had a strong urge to wipe that smug expression off Finn's face. "Afraid we can't do that Shelby," said Will, stepping inside. "We are here to join your group."

"Oh hell no," Santana said glaring at Schuester.

"This is a joke," Noah shouted standing up. "You guys lost and now you want to join us? Pathetic."

"We have every right to join this club," said Will. Shelby stormed out of the classroom with Will right behind her.

"Now that was a storm out," Rachel said in awe.

Shelby marched straight to Figgins' office. "Figgins," she yelled getting the attention of the principal. "Were you aware that Schuester and his glee club are now forcing themselves into my club?" she demanded to know.

Figgins shook his head. "Not at all," he confessed. "What is the problem?"

"The problem is I have seven students that left New Direction's because of the bullying and blatant favoritism Schuester was showing toward Finn Hudson," Shelby explained.

"The school rules state anyone that wants to join a club should be allowed to," said Will. "My glee kids can sing, so there is no reason they shouldn't be allowed into Shelby's club."

"Figgins, he is using my glee club to cover up his failure as a glee club coach," Shelby injected. "As for his students being able to sing, I unfortunately agree, although Finn Hudson is not a good singer and he is Schuester's lead." She turned to Will. "If you had allowed Sam Evans or Artie Abrams, hell even Kurt Hummel to sing lead you may have won."

"If you hadn't stolen more than half of my glee club we would have won," Will shouted.

"I didn't have to see them Will, they—"

Figgins cut her off. "Enough," he yelled. He focused on Shelby first. "Unfortunately Ms. Corcoran, William is right. You cannot turn away those students from your club, no matter what problems there may have been. William, your students will be allowed into the Troubletones," Will had a smug expression on his face, which was quickly wiped away by Figgins next statement, "however Coach Corcoran is in charge and she had the right to kick out students that cause problems."

Shelby stormed out of the principal's office and headed back to her classroom. She still wasn't thrilled about the New Directions joining them but at least she had control on whether or not they stayed. She had a feeling Finn Hudson wouldn't last more than a week.

"Well?" Santana demanded when the two teachers returned. Rachel's friends, including the Cheerios, had formed a protective circle around the girl to keep Mercedes and Finn away.

"Figgins has said they are allowed to join," Shelby announced. The New Directions members cheered while Rachel deflated. "However," Shelby said raising her voice before her students could explode in anger. "Figgins has given me full control of the Troubletones, meaning I make the decisions and I have the right to remove anyone that causes problems. Now, back to what I was saying before we were rudely interrupted. I want you to find a song you wouldn't normally sing. So, Noah no country music, Rachel no show tunes and so on."

Finn snickered at the look of horror on Rachel's face. "Mr. Hudson," Shelby said coldly. "You haven't been a member of this club for more than five minutes and already you are trying my patience." Santana started laughing. "Santana, there is no need to stoop to Mr. Hudson's level."

Quinn put her head in Rachel's lap to hide her laugh. Shelby noticed but ignored it and continued on, "I don't have to keep any of you here. If you want to stay then you will get over your issues with my daughter and her friends."

The club lapsed into silence. "Anyway," said Will. "Nationals, I have a lot of ideas so we should be able to figure something out."

Rachel shook her head, some things never change. "We have already started working on some ideas for Nationals," Shelby said. Will frowned.

"I think my ideas will be better," Will insisted.

Rachel stood up. "Excuse me," she said. "With all due respect Mr. Schue but you just lost Regionals so I highly doubt your ideas are better than Shelby's."

Will blushed in embarrassment and grumbled something under his breath. Shelby sighed. "You are dismissed," she said. The Troubletones quickly left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"Rachel," Kurt called rushing to catch up with the diva.

Rachel froze at the sound of Kurt's voice. "What do you want Hummel?" Santana demanded. Brittany elbowed her girlfriend.

Kurt glanced at Santana and shuddered. He did his best to ignore the Latina and focus only on Rachel. "I wanted to say I was sorry about everything," he said. "I never wanted you to quit New Directions. I… I just wanted a chance to have a solo and then when you left, I still never had a chance. Finn and Mercedes are on this anti-Rachel rampage but I'm not a part of it."

"Apology…" Rachel said but was cut off by Quinn.

"Not accepted Hummel," Quinn spat.

"Quinn," Rachel scolded. She focused her attention on Kurt. "I accept your apology but I don't know if I can trust you."

Kurt nodded. He expected as much and he was determined to win back Rachel's trust and hopefully her friendship in the process. "Fair enough," he said. "I was wondering if you would consider doing a duet with me for Shelby's assignment."

"A duet?" Rachel repeated confused. "But you have a chance to do a solo. Shelby lets everyone perform before moving on in her lesson."

"I want to do this, as a peace offering," Kurt said. "That is if you're willing."

"Sure," Rachel said smiling at Kurt. "We can't do show tunes but if you want to pick a song I don't mind."

Kurt beamed. "Sure thing Rachel," he said. He shifted in his spot. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Rachel said and Kurt hurried away.

"That was weird," Santana said frowning. "I don't trust him."

Rachel sighed. "Do you trust anyone?" she asked.

"Just you three," Santana replied. "It's just a little suspicious that he wants to make up with you after Schue forces his team into our club."

"He was nice at Regionals," Rachel said softly. "He wished us good luck and he's been pretty quiet about everything, maybe he has changed."

"Rachie's right," Brittany said.

Santana sighed. There was no use arguing now. "Fine," she growled. "But don't be surprised when Lady Hummel turns on you again."

"Santana," Quinn warned. Santana stormed away with Brittany following behind her.

"Santana's mad at me," Rachel said sadly.

"She's not mad," Quinn said taking Rachel's hand. "She's just worried."

"Do you think I'm crazy for giving Kurt another chance?" Rachel questioned as they walked to the parking lot.

"No," Quinn said. "I think you are the most forgiving person I have ever met and that is one of the reasons I love you."

Rachel sighed and climbed into Quinn's car. "You know the hardest part is letting Kurt pick out a song," Rachel commented. "I have no idea how to prepare."

Quinn laughed. "Only you Rach," she said fondly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replied automatically. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "I am fine, mostly. I'm trying to look on the positive side. There is no way Finn and at this rate, Mercedes, will be able to keep their mouths shut so they won't be in glee club all that long."

"You have been hanging around Santana way too much," Quinn said.

"Probably," Rachel shrugged.

Quinn pulled her car into the driveway of her new home. Leroy and Hiram had mentioned they were getting together the papers so they could get full custody of Quinn. They wouldn't adopt her, since that wouldn't work well with Quinn and Rachel's relationship but Quinn would still have a family, a real family.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel questioned. Her blonde girlfriend made no move to turn off the car or get out.

"Yeah Rae," Quinn said turning off her car. "I was just thinking. I finally have a family. It's just… weird you know?"

Rachel undid her seat belt and leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek. "You will always have a family here," she said.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said.

"I love you too," Rachel said just as Rachel's phone buzzed. Rachel pulled away from Quinn so she could check her message. "It's from Kurt. He said he picked a song and he will tell me which one tomorrow before our performance."

Quinn laughed at the panicked look on Rachel's face. "Quinn it's not funny," Rachel said getting out of the car. "How can I properly prepare for our performance if I don't know the song? What if I don't know the lyrics? What if I choke?"

"Rachel," Quinn said jumping out of the car and going to her girlfriend's side. "You will be fine. Kurt wouldn't pick a song unless he thought you knew the lyrics to it. You are Rachel Fucking Berry. You were born to sing. You will not choke. I promise."

Rachel smiled. "You think I was born to sing?" she questioned.

"Of course," Quinn said. "Anyone who has ever heard you sing knows that."

They went inside the house and found it empty. The two girls were getting ready to go upstairs and spend some time together before the Berry men got home when they heard the doorbell ring. Quinn groaned. Quinn was sure the universe was working against her.

Rachel detached herself from Quinn's arms and went to answer the door. "Sup bitches," Santana greeted, holding several bags of junk food. Brittany was next to her holding two bags with two two-liters in each bag.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked glaring at Santana.

"Calm your tits Fabray," Santana said rolling her eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Santana told Rachel. "I overreacted and I'm sorry. And to make it up to Lady Hummel I have a song the five of us can sing tomorrow in glee club. So can we come in now?"

Quinn turned to Rachel and Rachel shrugged. "Wait," she said as Brittany and Santana walked through the front door. "What do you mean tomorrow? We can't perform tomorrow. That's not enough time to prepare and I already have the duet with Kurt."

"Calm down Rae," Santana said storming into the kitchen. She dropped the bags on the table and grabbed the two bags Brittany was holding. She sat the drinks next to the food. "You already know the song. You just have to sing the parts I marked."

She dug through the bags until she found what she was looking for. "Here," she said handing it over. "Pink is Brittany, red is me, yellow you Rach, blue for Quinn and green for Kurt."

Rachel was impressed by Santana's organization for the song. She read the title and started bouncing in her spot. "Madonna," she squealed in excitement. "This is great. I have to text Kurt."

She whipped out her phone and sent Kurt a text.

_You're singing with me, Quinn, Santana and Brittany tomorrow. Will email you the lyrics with your parts marked. *Rachel Berry._

Kurt's reply came just a minute later.

_That's a little surprising but okay. How panicked are you over our duet?_

Rachel smiled at the text.

_It only took Quinn a couple minutes to calm me down. *Rachel Berry_

_You and Quinn Fabray, who would have thought_, he replied.

Rachel laughed. _You're not the first one to say that. *Rachel Berry_

_I'll see you tomorrow Rach._

Rachel tucked her phone away. "He will perform with us," Rachel said.

Santana tossed a bag of crackers at Rachel. "Come on. It's movie time."

"Santana I don't think watching movies is the best idea right now," Rachel protested. "We have to prepare for our performance tomorrow."

"Rachel you worry too much," Santana said rolling her eyes. "This week is about having fun and relaxing after our win. It's not about being perfect or preparing for Nationals. For once just go with the flow."

Rachel glanced at Quinn and the blonde grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Alright," Rachel sighed. "Let's watch a movie."

The next afternoon the girls waited for Kurt so they could get ready for their performance. "Hey Kurt," Rachel greeted when she saw her friend.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt said. He resisted the urge to flinch when he looked at Santana. "Are you ready for our performances?"

Rachel nodded eagerly. "Are you going to tell me what song we are singing?" Kurt pulled out the sheet music for their song and handed it to Rachel. "Just Give Me A Reason. I love this song."

Rachel sat the lyrics on the desk so she could help prepare for their group number. Luckily no one else was in Shelby's classroom so they could get ready in peace. Once the microphones were set people started trickling in, starting with the band Shelby got to perform for them.

Shelby was next to enter. "What's going on?" she asked curious.

"In the interest of cooperation we decided to perform a song with Kurt," Rachel said.

Shelby looked at Kurt. "That's great Rachel," Shelby said. "I'm proud of you for putting aside your differences."

"Kurt what are you doing?" Mercedes demanded, following Finn into the classroom.

"I'm performing a song," Kurt said confused.

"With them?" Mercedes said pointing to Rachel and the others.

Kurt nodded. "This is their glee club Mercedes," Kurt reminded her. "We only got in because of a technicality so excuse me if I want to do my best to fit in."

"Mr. Schue will be taking over soon," Finn said. "You don't have to pretend to like them."

Santana clenched her fist. "Sanny don't," Brittany said grabbing her arm.

"Enough Mercedes," Shelby said stepping in. "I'm going to make this very clear," she said as Mr. Schue walked in, late as usual. "You only have three chances, three chances and I kick you out. First is a warning. Second you no longer have a chance at a solo at Nationals. Third you are gone. Mercedes, Finn, consider this your warning. I will not tolerate you all treating each other badly. This goes for the Troubletones too. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now I believe Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany have a song for us."

"Yes," Rachel exclaimed. "We hope you enjoy our twist on Madonna." She nodded to the band and they started playing.

_Kurt:__  
>And you can dance, for inspiration<br>Come on, I'm waiting!_

_Kurt with Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany:__  
>Get into the groove<br>Boy, you've got to prove  
>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah  
>Step to the beat<br>Boy, what will it be?_

_Brittany (Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Quinn):__  
>Music can be such a revelation<br>Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation)  
>We might be lovers if (the rhythm's right)<br>I hope this feeling never (ends tonight)_

_Quinn (with Rachel):__  
>Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free<br>(At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see)  
>I'm tired of dancing here all by myself<br>Tonight, (I wanna dance with someone else)_

_Kurt with Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany:__  
>Get into the groove<br>Boy, you've got to prove  
>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah  
>Step to the beat<br>Boy, what will it be?_

_Santana (Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany):__  
>Gonna get to know you (in a special way)<br>This doesn't happen (to me every day)  
>Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise)<br>I see the fire burning (in your eyes)_

_Brittany (with Santana):__  
>Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (<em>_Pamela Lansbury:__ feel this free)  
>(At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see)<br>I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (__Pamela Lansbury:__ all by myself)  
>(Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else)<em>

_Quinn (with Rachel) and Brittany, Santana, Kurt:__  
>Get into the groove<br>Boy, you've got to prove  
>Your love to me, (yeah!)<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah  
>Step to the beat<br>Boy, what will it be? (Yeah!)_

_Brittany with Kurt:__  
>Live out your fantasy here, with me<br>Just let the music set you free  
>Touch my body and move in time<em>

_Quinn and Rachel:__  
>Now I know, you're mine<br>Now I know, you're mine_

_Brittany and Santana:__  
>Now I know, you're mine<br>Now I know, you're mine  
>Now I know, you're mine<em>

_Kurt:__  
>You've got to<em>

_Kurt with Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany:__  
>Get into the groove<br>Boy, you've got to prove  
>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah  
>Step to the beat<br>Boy, what will it be?_

_Kurt:__  
>You've got to<em>

_Kurt and Rachel with Brittany, Quinn, Santana:__  
>Get into the groove<br>Boy, you've got to prove  
>Your love to me, yeah<em>

_Get up on your feet, yeah  
>Step to the beat<br>Boy, what will it be?_

_Kurt:__  
>You've got to<em>

_Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany:__  
>Get into the groove<em>

The Troubletones cheered while the New Directions, minus Finn and Mercedes, clapped politely. "Good job," Mr. Schue praised. "Unfortunately not what we are looking for, for Nationals."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "The final decision is mine in case you forgot Will," Shelby said. She turned to the group. "You all did an excellent job and we will add it to the list of potential songs. Is anyone ready for their solo?"

Kurt raised his hand. Shelby nodded and he and Rachel set up two microphones.

Shelby was a little surprised to see the both of them on stage together. They preferred solos to duets. But she couldn't deny a duet between the two would be great.

_Rachel:__  
>Right from the start<br>You were a thief, you stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love<em>

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Kurt (Rachel):__  
>I'm sorry I don't understand<br>Where all of this is coming from  
>I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_Kurt:__  
>You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh<br>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_Kurt and Rachel:__  
>There's nothing more than empty sheets<br>Between our love, our love  
>(<em>_Kurt:__ Oh) Our love, our love (__Rachel:__ Love)_

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Rachel:__  
>Oh, tear ducts and rust<em>

_Kurt:__  
>I'll fix it for us<em>

_Kurt and Rachel:__  
>We're collecting dust<br>But our love's enough_

_Kurt:__  
>You're holding it in<em>

_Rachel:__  
>You're pouring a drink<em>

_Kurt:__  
>No nothing is<em>

_Kurt and Rachel:__  
>As bad as it seems<br>We'll come clean_

_Rachel:__  
>Just give me a reason<br>Just a little bit's enough  
>Just a second<em>

_Rachel and Kurt:__  
>We're not broken, just bent<br>And we can learn to love again_

_Rachel:__  
>It's in the stars<br>It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_Kurt and Rachel:__  
>(<em>_Kurt:__ That) We're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Rachel:__  
>Give me a reason<em>

_Kurt and Rachel:__  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's still written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_(__Rachel:__ Oh) We can learn to love again  
>(<em>_Kurt:__ Oh) We can learn to love again  
>Oh, oh, (<em>_Kurt:__ That) we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Mm, mm, mm, ahh_

The Troubletones stood and clapped along with Artie. "Excellent job you two," Shelby said. "You guys do well outside of Broadway. I would like to see more of that. Is anyone else ready?"

Brittany jumped up. She sang Demi Lovato's _Give Your Heart A Break _to Santana and the Latina pulled Brittany in for a kiss when she finished. Shelby congratulated Brittany on a job well done and moved onto the next item on her list.

"Nationals," Shelby said. "I know I said this week would be a bit of a break but there is no reason we shouldn't start getting song ideas. Now, Rachel suggested we do original songs, or an original song," Mr. Schue and Finn scoffed at the idea, "I think it is a great idea. Does anyone want to volunteer to help Rachel with this?"

As Shelby expected Quinn and Tina raised their hands. Santana, Brittany and Mike agreed to do choreography for the song but weren't big on songwriting.

Shelby continued to discuss Nationals and their plans. After Rachel caught Kurt looking at Blaine, and Blaine glancing at Kurt, for the third time she nudged Quinn. "They like each other," Rachel whispered.

Quinn watched them for a minute before nodding. "I think they do," she agreed.

"I have an idea," Rachel whispered.

Quinn didn't have a chance to ask what it was because Shelby had them work on dance moves. Once Shelby finally let them go Rachel went straight to Blaine and Kurt. She grabbed Blaine and dragged him over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt," Rachel called getting his attention. "Have you met Blaine?"

She pushed them together and walked over to her giggling girlfriend. "Did you just play 'Have you met Ted?' with them?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Rachel groaned. "I blame Tina and Santana," she said shaking her head.

"Sure," Quinn grinned. It had been Rachel that suggested they start watching the show. "Come on, let's leave them to get to know each other."


End file.
